Eres mía
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Naruto es un hombre-lobo y se enamora en la universidad de una mujer-pantera. Su relación no es común... ¿Podrán superar diferencias y apresar de los años separados podrán ser felices?
1. Sinopsis

Sipnosis

Naruto conoce a la chica de sus sueños en la universidad, medio-humana, medio-pantera, una cambiante que no puede cambiar. Los hombres lobos y los gatos son enemigos naturales, pero la fuerza de su química sexual les abruma. Ella le roba el corazón y le marca totalmente. Cuando le abandona se fractura su mundo y sabe que ninguna mujer podrá jamás tomar su lugar. Aunque muchas buscan su atención, él es frío e inalcanzable.

El amor que comparten está profundamente grabado en sus almas, pero el destino de la familia de Hinata está en sus manos. El recuerdo de cada caricia caliente que comparten romperá ambos corazones cuando ella le abandona, pero para salvar a todos, debe correr.

Tras nueve años de desolación y angustia Hinata está de regreso. Corre el riesgo de perder su vida para advertir a Naruto de un inminente ataque, pero no vacila.

Naruto la tiene entre sus brazos otra vez y nunca la perderá de nuevo.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_Pasado_

Caliente, piel resbaladiza atrajo su boca a su vientre liso. Las sábanas habían sido pateadas fuera. El aire acondicionado en la ventana zumbaba suavemente desde la otra habitación, pero no hacía nada por disminuir el sofocante calor del comienzo de verano en Texas.

Hinata lamió una gota de sudor justo debajo del ombligo de Naruto. Amaba a su sabor, su olor, todo en él. Él respondió inmediatamente. Su polla se puso rígida, larga y orgullosamente se levantó como un completo mástil y un suave gemido retumbó en su ancho pecho. Ella sonrió y besó la curva de su cadera. Su enorme mano buscó a tientas su pelo, perdiéndose y agarró su hombro desnudo.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz ronca.

—No exactamente, pero está amaneciendo —se levantó un poco, para medir cuan despierto estaba, y abrió la boca de nuevo. Su lengua recorrió la parte inferior de su eje, haciendo su polla contraerse.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con ojos de llenos de pasión. Sus suaves profundidades azules parecían más celestes al despertarse. Su nariz se encendió y su cuerpo se tensó —. Vas a entrar en el calor.

Ella asintió, deliberadamente su aliento caliente abanicó su sexo mientras hablaba.

—Lo sé. Me di cuenta cuando me desperté. ¿Debo tomar las pastillas? Tengo que empezar enseguida a silenciar y controlarlo, de lo contrario me va a golpear con toda su fuerza en cuestión de horas.

—No las tomes. Llamaremos diciendo que estamos enfermos por los próximos días —Su mano le acarició hombro —. Sobreviví el mes pasado —Su plena, generosa boca se curvó en una sonrisa —. Estoy listo para eso.

Echó un vistazo a la impresionante evidencia justo frente a su boca.

—Por supuesto que lo estás.

Él se sentó.

—Ven aquí.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

—Estás mejor que bien, pero también recuerdo cuán agresiva te pones —Él se rio entre dientes —. Y mientras estoy duro, no quiero tus colmillos haciéndome accidentalmente cualquier piercing.

—No voy a morderte.

—Cariño, es el único momento del mes en que te crecen los colmillos. Te quiero, pero no me estoy arriesgando. No sería de mucho bien para ti empacado en hielo hasta que sane mañana.

Hinata hizo un mohín.

—Quiero probarte.

—Confía en mí. Me encantaría eso también pero no estás realmente con control ahora. ¿Quieres que te enseñe las cicatrices en mi hombro del mes pasado?

—Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien. No es una queja. Deja de disculparte. Me gusta llevar tus marcas.

Ella se sentó.

—Podrías poner una cicatriz en mí y me sentiría mejor.

Naruto se abalanzó, la tumbó sobre su espalda y la inmovilizó debajo de él.

—Fue un accidente. No quisiste morderme y yo nunca marcaré tu hermosa piel.

Su estado de ánimo se ensombreció.

—Lo sé.

—Hey —Se acomodó sobre ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron y se miraron a los ojos —. Tú eres la que no quiere aparearse conmigo. Te quiero. Y esa es la única forma en que alguna vez hundiré mis dientes en ti.

Ella giró la cabeza para estudiar la pared. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse pero consiguió parpadear la mayoría de ellas de vuelta.

—Sabes que no puedo.

Podía oler su dolor ya que llenaba la habitación, mezclándose con el suyo, hasta que no pudo detectar cuál de ellos olía con más fuerza. Naruto de repente se apartó y se bajó de su cama. Irrumpió hacia la puerta.

—Toma las píldoras.

—¿Te vas para castigarme?

Se detuvo. Podría mirar su enorme cuerpo sexy todo el día. No se volvió para mirarla.

—Cada vez me resulta más difícil no aparearme contigo. Creo que es mejor si las tomas para controlar tu calor. Me odiarías si pierdo el control —Salió de la habitación.

Ella se quedó allí mirando fijamente la puerta vacía mucho tiempo después de escuchar la ducha abrirse. El impulso de unirse a él le dolía. No era sólo porque su cuerpo palpitaba por el sexo o las hormonas ahora rugían en su interior. Amaba a Naruto con todo su corazón y no quería nada más que aparearse con él. Sólo sabía que nunca podría suceder.

Los recuerdos de hace cuatro meses llenaron su mente…

_Estaba sentada en clase escuchando el zumbido del profesor de historia y apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse para admitir a alguien que había llegado tarde. Había estado golpeando su muslo ligeramente con el dedo pulgar, intentando prestar atención, pero el aburrimiento se había arraigado. Un aroma llenó su nariz, casi enviándola en pánico._

_Sacudió la cabeza para mirar a través de la habitación al muy grande, alto hombre, de pelo rubio que tomaba asiento. Más que sentarse se_ _desplomó en una indolente postura desgarbada. Tenía que medir un metro ochenta y dos centímetros y pesar aproximadamente ciento ocho kilos de peso. La mayoría estaría asumiendo que por su cuerpo fornido y musculoso pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano universitario. Hinata lo sabía mejor._

_El olor característico del hombre lobo aseguraba el peligro que representaba._

_Estaba claro que al segundo captó su olor. Al instante se alertó, se sentó recto. Su cabeza quebró en su dirección y su clara mirada se centró en ella. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus vaqueros y el terror se apoderó de ella. Lo único que le impedía saltar de su asiento para correr por su vida era que los cincuenta estudiantes y el aburrido profesor serían testigos._

_Él nunca le atacaría delante de los humanos. Era más seguro permanecer quieta._

_Él frunció el ceño, pero luego hizo algo inesperado. Levantó una mano y le dedicó un pequeño saludo. Lo miró boquiabierta hasta que una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro. Esos ojos azules no destellaban advertencia de un ataque inminente. Le __guiñó un ojo en su lugar, antes de mirar a otro lado ignorarla por el resto de la clase._

_Hinata permaneció en el interior del aula después de que terminara, con miedo a salir a la calle en caso de que él la esperara para arrastrarla a algún lugar remoto. Había un montón de lugares en el gran campus de Texas, donde nadie sería testigo de su muerte. Llena de temor, se dirigió a la puerta, sabiendo que no podía esconderse allí durante más tiempo._

_Estaba fuera, como se había temido. Se tensó, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza suficiente como para provocar dolor y se estremeció. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir cuando él atacara._

_—Cálmate. No soy una amenaza —Él frunció el ceño —. Maldita sea, estás aterrorizada. No hay ninguna razón para estarlo._

_Ella no le creyó. Eran enemigos naturales._

_—Llegué a la universidad para aprender —Su voz era agradable, ronca —. Ya sabes… para conocer gente nueva, experimentar cosas nuevas. Eres la única persona con la que me he topado que es... —Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo —Especial._

_Ella no podía encontrar su voz. Tenía que ser una trampa. Quería jugar con ella, quizás incitarle una falsa sensación de seguridad y luego golpear por el gusto de ver el asombro en su rostro antes de morir._

_—Creo que debemos dejar la política familiar de mierda en casa donde debe estar, ¿tú no? Somos dos estudiantes universitarios en estos momentos. Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño —Él tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz —. ¿Eres una leopardo?_

_Aún no podía hablar por el nudo dentro de su garganta. Negó con la cabeza en su lugar._

_Sus libros se sentían extremadamente pesados aferrados delante de su pecho para proteger su corazón si decidía extraer repentinamente las garras._

_—No estoy familiarizado con tu olor._

_Ella se aclaró la garganta. Tardó muchos segundos en reunir el valor suficiente para hablar mientras luchaba contra su instinto de huir._

_—Soy mitad humana, mitad pantera._

_Él sonrió._

_—¿En serio? Apuesto a que eres bonita cuando cambias. Quiero decir —su sonrisa se desvaneció —, eres bonita como humana, pero... ya sabes a qué me refiero._

_—No puedo cambiar —Quería patearse por admitir eso, pero su cerebro se negaba a trabajar._

_El terror le hacía decir cosas estúpidas._

_—¿Demasiado humana?_

_—Por favor no me hagas daño. Me iré. Iré a mi dormitorio y puedo desaparecer en menos de una hora. No poseo mucho, así que no me tomará mucho tiempo hacer las maletas._

_—Oh, maldita sea —Su voz se volvió ronca —. No hagas eso. ¿Qué puedo decir o hacer para asegurarte que no soy una amenaza? Te esperé para dejar eso claro y, um, con la esperanza de poder invitarte a un café._

_Ella lo miró boquiabierta de nuevo._

_—Estoy acostumbrado a estar en una manada —Una mirada avergonzada cruzó en su rostro y suspiró, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo —. Me siento solo. Estamos rodeados de humanos y echo de menos hablar sin tener que mirar siempre lo que digo. Esperaba que podríamos pasar el rato. Encontré un buen lugar donde los humanos no van. Supongo que si no puedes cambiar no querrás ir a correr conmigo sin embargo._

_Parecía sincero y eso la sorprendió._

_—Me encanta correr de todos modos._

_Su expresión se iluminó._

_—Eso es genial. Podríamos ir juntos. Caray, siempre estoy preocupado porque alguien me detecte y llame al control de animales. Solo pensarán que una mujer salió a correr con su gran perro si estuvieras conmigo —Se rio —. Un realmente gran perro que se parece a un lobo, pero la mayoría de los humanos me confunden con un pastor alemán desde lejos._

_Hinata comenzó a relajarse. Él no estaba gruñendo o realizando amenazas. Todavía respiraba. Todo eso la sorprendía._

_—No me he topado con cualquier otro cambiantes._

_—La mayoría de nosotros no parecen ir a la universidad._

_—Es cierto._

_—Yo soy el único en la historia de mi familia. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_—Lo mismo._

_—Realmente no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café o a cenar para compensarlo? Debemos permanecer juntos. Apuesto a que extrañas a tu manada_.

_Ella no negó su suposición, aunque no estaba de acuerdo._

_—¿En serio quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?_

_—Sí —Se movió lentamente —Esos libros parecen muy pesados. Eres una cosa tan pequeña. Permíteme._

_No quería liberarlos, pero no tuvo opción cuando tiró suavemente de su desesperado agarre._

_La observó desde su imponente altura._

_—¿Ves? Está bien. Soy manso. Piensa en mí como en un gran perrito._

_Tiene que estar bromeando. El tipo era un hombre lobo, una de las razas cambiantes nacidos más temidas y el enemigo. Luego le ofreció su brazo._

_—Está bien. Soy Naruto Namikaze. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Hi-Hinata Hyūga._

_—Es un placer conocerte, Hinata. Hay una cafetería en la esquina. Un montón de humanos estarán allí si te hace sentir más segura. Está bien —Le sostuvo la mirada —. En serio. Estoy solo y encantado de encontrar a alguien especial con quien poder hablar. Nunca te lastimaría._

_—Pero somos enemigos naturales —dijo bruscamente, aún sin tomar su brazo._

_—Eso dicen nuestros padres —Él hizo un punto, mirando alrededor de ellos —. No los veo.¿Y tú? —esbozó una sonrisa amistosa que le hizo de nuevo darse cuenta de su buena apariencia —No voy a decírselo si tú no lo haces._

_Indecisa, pero tomó su brazo. Sus dedos rozaron su caliente, firme, piel morena. Él no gruñó o lo apartó de un tirón. Cerró los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo al empezar a caminar juntos._

_—Es un día hermoso, ¿no? Acabo de llegar aquí después de la transferencia de otra escuela. No funcionaba por allí. Me temo que un lobo corriendo en California no fue una buena cosa. Supe que tenía que marchame cuando empezaron a distribuir folletos para advertir a los estudiantes sobre un lobo salvaje._

_Una risa se le escapó._

_—¿En serio?_

_Él se ruborizó, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado._

_—Metí la pata. Hombre, mi tío estaba furioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?_

_—Este es mi segundo año._

_—¿Cuál es tu especialidad?_

_—Quiero ser veterinaria._

_Él asintió con la cabeza._

_—Voy a por una licenciatura en negocios. Así que también estás atrapada en historia. ¿Ese tipo siempre es tan aburrido?_

_—Es una clase obligatoria, y sí, me temo que sí. Reproduzco música en mi cabeza sólo para permanecer despierta —Estaba completamente relajada…_

Naruto la atrajo de nuevo al presente cuando entró en la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Observó a Hinata.

—¿Te has tomado las pastillas?

Se arrastró fuera de la cama.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora —intentó pasar junto a él pero su mano salió disparada y se curvó alrededor de su brazo. Se negó a mirarlo.

—Te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres. No importa cómo reaccionarán nuestras familias. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Creí que empezamos una juntos cuando nos mudamos de los dormitorios y alquilamos esta casa. Somos felices cuando no estamos estresados sobre nuestro futuro.

Hinata giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Te lo dije. Mi familia hizo un pacto con el líder de la manada. Estoy prometida como compañera a otra persona y ellos pagan la universidad a cambio.

—Les devolveré hasta el último centavo. Mi familia tiene dinero.

—No es eso. Es sobre la promesa.

—Pagar la universidad no vale unir tu vida a otra persona —La ira profundizó su voz en un gruñido —. No quieres a ese idiota. Tú me quieres.

—Lo hago —Se volvió hacia él, presionó su nariz contra su pecho y respiró su maravilloso olor —. Te quiero mucho —lágrimas calientes se mezclaron con las gotas de agua helada que permanecían en su piel tras su ducha fría —. No tuve elección. Me han ordenado aparearme con quien el líder de la manada elija. Pero de esta manera he podido posponerlo y tener una educación de primera. Se me permitió porque necesitan un veterinario.

Naruto soltó su brazo y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

—Cariño, podemos arreglar esto de alguna manera. Nunca te dejaré ir. Somos compañeros ya, incluso si todavía no hemos cimentado el vínculo.

Ella deseaba con toda su alma que eso fuese cierto. El destino había sido cruel con su familia.

Naruto no entendía la política de su manada o las consecuencias si no se apareaba con Toneri Otsutsuki. No podía explicárselo. Tenía demasiado miedo de que Naruto hiciera algo realmente loco para quedarse con ella. Sería hacer que lo mataran.

—No tomes las píldoras. Ni siquiera las de prevenir el embarazo.

Su mirada se disparó hacia arriba para bloquearse con la suya.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Sería tan malo tener un bebé conmigo?

Sería destruir a su familia.

—Probablemente ni siquiera es posible. Nunca había oído hablar de que esto ocurra. Somos muy diferentes.

—Tu mitad humana podría cambiar eso. No lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos.

—Simplemente no puedo —Su voz quebró y apretó su cara contra su pecho otra vez, incapaz de presenciar la expresión de dolor que retorcía sus rasgos —. Te quiero. Sabes eso. No importa qué suceda en el futuro, eres el único hombre que siempre me poseerá realmente.

Él gruñó y de repente se apartó.

—No me digas eso y luego digas que no te puedo tener en la siguiente respiración. Necesito salir a correr —Giró, se quitó la toalla y salió de la habitación.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe con la fuerza suficiente como para sacudir la vieja cabaña y Hinata se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Su compromiso a su familia la estaba desgarrando. Sabía que Naruto correría para trabajar su frustración antes de volver desde el bosque detrás de su casa. Tenía al menos una hora.

Le tomó todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie. No podía destruir al hombre que amaba, pero eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si su vínculo crecía. Algún día tendría que regresar a casa y dejarlo. Si se iba ahora, él sólo tendría algunos meses de recuerdos que olvidar. Sus sollozos la llevaron al cuarto de baño para tomar sus pastillas. Casi se atragantó con ellas y la amargura las trasportó por su garganta.

Miró su pálido reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello negro azulado se burlaba de ella. Un montón de humanos se habían veteado el pelo, pero el suyo era en realidad intercalado. Llamaba la atención y le habían preguntado muchas veces dónde se lo había hecho. Para evitar una atención no deseada, se lo había teñido. Era un rasgo que había dejado de esconder por insistencia de Naruto ya que el tinte de pelo le picaba en la nariz. Su largo cabello, ahora completamente natural fluía hasta la cintura. Apartó la mata de pelo ondulado a un lado y se giró lo suficiente para ver su espalda.

Las manchas oscuras a lo largo de su columna lumbar eran algo que siempre escondía bajo la ropa o con su pelo largo. Eran marcas con las que había nacido, que le recordaban que sin importar lo mucho que deseaba poder cambiar su herencia, nunca sucedería. Ellas le impedían pasar como humana, pero el mundo de los cambiantes estaba destruyéndola. Su mirada se levantó para mirar sus ojos de color gris y lila. Las manchas lilas en sus iris parecían más pronunciadas por el llanto. Cogió las lentes de contacto que ocultaba esa singularidad de los humanos y la hacía parecer totalmente normal.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Tenía que abandonar a Naruto para ahorrarle más dolor. Lo amaba demasiado como para ser egoísta. Más lágrimas se derramaron hasta que la cegaron, pero sus piernas se movieron sobre la madera para empacar sus cosas. Necesitaba desaparecer antes de que regresara.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás con angustia y reprimió un grito.

Naruto aulló de dolor tras una búsqueda rápida en su casa. La ropa de Hinata ya no colgaba en el armario con la de él y su coche no estaba aparcado junto a su camioneta cuando corrió afuera. Jadeó, olfateando.

Ningún gas flotaba en el aire. Llevaba desaparecida al menos media hora o él habría olido el motor.

Se volvió y regresó al interior la casa.

¡NO! No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla de nuevo. La primera camisa que agarró se rasgó en sus manos, haciéndole consciente de que sus garras estaban fuera.

—¡Mierda! —Tenía que serenarse lo suficiente para vestirse sin dañar todas sus pertenencias.

No se molestó en calzarse, sólo jeans y una camiseta. Enganchó sus llaves y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Por favor, que se averíe, oró mientras lanzaba su camioneta marcha atrás y casi estrelló la puerta trasera contra un árbol en sus prisas. Su coche era un viejo cacharro y tenía una fuga de aceite que había planeado arreglar, pero ella apenas lo conducía. Pisó el freno, aceleró el vehículo y el final del maletero se deslizó sobre el césped.

Su mirada desesperada escaneó la carretera mientras tomaba las curvas demasiado rápido para su seguridad. Sólo desaceleró cuando entró en la ciudad, con temor a la policía le retuviera otra vez. No podía perder el tiempo consiguiendo una multa.

¿A dónde habrá ido? No tenía muchos amigos. El temor a ser descubierta era demasiado grande. A las chicas de la universidad les encantaba ir a nadar al río, pero su Hinata tenía miedo de que vieran las tenues manchas arrastrándose por su espalda. Le había asegurado cien veces que podía decir que eran tatuajes, pero no le gustaba mentir.

**_Oh, nena. ¿Dónde estás? No me hagas esto. No me dejes._**

Pasó por delante de uno de los dormitorios, buscando su coche. No estaba ahí. A los diez minutos estaba seguro de que no se había ido a dormir con Dina o Barbara.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Ella podría haber abandonado la ciudad. Se dirigió a la carretera principal y chequeó la gasolinera. No estaba, pero se detuvo de todas formas y entró.

El hombre detrás del mostrador frunció el ceño ante sus pies descalzos.

—Sin zapatos, no hay servicio.

Naruto quería gruñir pero un empleado aterrado no sería de ayuda.

—Lo siento. Mi novia ha desaparecido y me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido. Conduce un viejo oxidado Ford.

—Ah. ¿Una con el moderno pelo de dos colores hasta su culo?

—Si. Hinata. ¿La has visto hace poco?

El empleado asintió.

—Ha estado aquí hace unos cuarenta minutos. Llenó su depósito y compró unas pocas golosinas.

Ha llenado el depósito. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—¿Dijo a dónde se dirigía? ¿Pidió instrucciones? Ese coche está a punto de estropearse.

La sospecha entornó los ojos del empleado.

—¿Vosotros tuvisteis una pelea?

Naruto se estiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello en señal de frustración.

—Sí. Fue por una estupidez y me marché furioso. Volví y se había ido. Por favor, dime lo que sabes. No puedo perderla.

—No te culpo. Es un bombón.

A Naruto le costó mucho control no abalanzarse sobre el mostrador y desgarrar la garganta del idiota por decir eso de su mujer.

—¿Dijo a dónde se dirigía? Tengo que encontrarla y decirle que lo siento.

El empleado vaciló.

—No, pero vi que iba hacia la autopista. Se dirigió hacia el este.

—¡Gracias!— Naruto se apresuró a salir, dándose cuenta de que había dejado la puerta abierta y el motor encendido.

Saltó en su camioneta y condujo como loco, empujando el motor al límite mientras sobrepasaba la velocidad superior de ciento diez, zigzagueando entre el tráfico, en busca de su coche. Sus reflejos mejorados lo salvaron de estrellarse un par de veces. La esperanza de ponerse al día con ella duró hasta que llegó a una división de cuatro direcciones en la autopista.

Intentó sentir fuera su presencia, usando sus sentidos para ver si podía localizarla, pero no pasó nada.

—¡NO!—Comprobó los espejos y atravesó los cuatro carriles, sólo para frenar de golpe en el arcén. Salió y olfateó el aire, con la esperanza de recuperar el aroma. Era una posibilidad remota, pero estaba desesperado. Los gases del tráfico lo ahogaron y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la puerta de la camioneta abierta. Gritó —¡HINATA!

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo uno_**

_Nueve años más tarde_

_Presente_

—¿Hinata?

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

—¿Qué, Hana?

—Tienes esa mirada triste en tu rostro. Pensé que dejamos atrás esto. No puedes detener mi crecimiento. Soy adulta.

—Estoy bien —mintió con facilidad, algo que había pasado años perfeccionando —Estaba pensando en papá.

—Oh —Su hermana más joven extendió la mano para apretar su mano —. Va a hacerlo muy bien. Ya oíste a Toneri. Esto no será su primera cirugía o la última. Este nuevo procedimiento le ayudará a obtener mayor uso de su pierna por lo que no tendrá que seguir dependiendo del bastón.

Tenía que alejarse para ocultar su ira.

—Sí. Le escuché.

— Toneri es tan caliente. Te envidio. Quiero encontrar a un compañero tan fino como él, ahora que soy mayor de edad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata.

—Espero que no —susurró.

—Lo he oído —Su hermana enganchó su brazo y la hizo girar. Hinata no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor. Hanabi frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada del rostro de su hermana a su brazo—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Déjame ver tu brazo. Súbete la manga.

—No es nada. Me tropecé anoche —se libró del agarre de su hermana y forzó otra sonrisa —¿Qué vestido quieres comprar? Esta es tu fiesta. Toneri dijo que no reparemos en gastos.

— Hina —entornó los ojos de Hanabi —Muéstrame tu maldito brazo.

—Típico lenguaje de un adolescente. ¿Es eso lo que te enseñaron en la escuela?

Su hermana susurró.

—Muéstrame tu brazo. Tienes demasiados accidentes. Es... —Su hermana palideció —¿Toneri te pegó? Tuvimos una asamblea en la escuela sobre la violencia doméstica antes de la graduación y estoy haciendo cálculos. No me gusta a lo que estoy llegando.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces muéstrame este golpe.

—Es sólo un moretón — Hinata intentó apartarse, pero su hermana se movió para bloquearla.

—Muéstremelo ahora o voy a suponer que tu compañero está pegándote.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

Su hermana palideció aún más.

—¡Oh. Mi. Dios! —lágrimas llenaron sus ojos —Sé que no fue un acoplamiento por amor, pero mierda, ¿lo saben nuestros padres?

Hinata miró alrededor de la tienda de ropa.

—Baja la voz.

—¿Tu compañero está abusando de ti y estás preocupada por lo que otra persona pensará? No eres alguien que consideraría esa mierda.

Ella agarró la mano de su hermana y la arrastró dentro del vestuario, en alerta a cualquier signo de que alguien acercándose. La puerta endeble las selló en el pequeño área.

—Tienes que calmarte.

—¡No! Voy a decírselo a nuestro padre. ¡Voy a decírselo a todo el mundo!

—No — Hinata siseó —. Escúchame. Eres lo bastante mayor como para saber la verdad ya que tropezaste con la misma. Todas las manadas saben desde hace años lo que está pasando. No es un secreto que me vi obligada a aparearme con Toneri. Es un bastardo frío, pero es el futuro líder de la manada. Su tío pagó para que fuera a la universidad después de que él decidiera que yo era lo que quería.

—Pero nunca terminaste. Viniste a casa. No puedes deberles tanto dinero y no es razón para aceptar aparearte a alguien.

—Papá estaba lisiado y mamá resultó gravemente marcada. Nunca pudo cambiar de nuevo después de su accidente de coche. No podía proteger a nuestra familia por lo que hizo un trato. Pedí al tío de Toneri que me permitiera ir a la universidad primero. Tuve que someterme al apareamiento tras regresar a casa, independientemente de si terminara o no. ¿Entiendes?

—No, no lo hago. ¿Por qué aceptar esa mierda? Pudiste haber pedido un préstamo o algo así. Conseguido una beca. ¿Cómo pudiste venderte a ti misma de esa manera?

—No fue por dinero — Hinata respiró profundamente —. Escúchame con atención, Hana. Nadie se aleja de una manada a menos que muera. Y no me refiero a un solo miembro, sino a toda la familia. La debilidad no es tolerada. Ese era el trato. Acepté los términos para mantenernos a salvo. A todos nosotros. Papá fue considerado inútil después de ese accidente, indigno de vivir.

El horror se deslizó por el rostro de su hermana y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

—¿Estás diciendo que si no te hubiera apareado con ese idiota...?—Su voz se desvaneció.

—Sí. Madara habría matado a papá, y si lo hubiera hecho, las cicatrices de mamá y su cirugía habrían hecho imposible para ella aparearse con otra persona para protegernos. No puede tener más hijos y ¿qué hombre en una manada quiere a una mujer humana marcada, que no pueda darle descendencia? Es injusto, pero es la realidad. Sabes que Madara es despiadado y su sobrino se parece a él. No quería tener nada que ver con Toneri, entonces el accidente de coche ocurrió y ellos tenían la influencia perfecta para salirse con la suya. No tuve otra opción y tampoco la tuvieron nuestros padres.

—Pudiste haber escapado — Hanabi asintió frenéticamente —. Podríamos haber huido en familia.

—¿Cree que no consideré eso? ¿A dónde habríamos ido? Habríamos estado dentro del territorio de los hombres lobos si hubiéramos ido a cualquier parte distinta a las tierras de la manada. Teníamos que evitar a las otras manadas porque es protocolo básico cuando se trata de los débiles. Habrían matado a nuestros padres y lo peor habría pasado.

—¿Qué podría ser peor que la muerte?

Hinata vaciló.

—Algunas manadas, no la nuestra, pero un montón de ellas, utilizan a las hembras medio pura sangres como criadoras para aumentar sus números. No van a aparearse con ellas, pero las obligan aceptar a cualquier hombre que quiera impregnarlas. Muchos a la vez, si no pueden cambiar, ya que las que son como nosotras pueden reproducir camadas. Ellas no tienen ninguna opción y ni siquiera le permiten mantener a sus bebés. Se los dan a las demás para su crianza.

—No — Hanabi notablemente palideció, el horror reflejado en sus grandes ojos —. Eso es una barbaridad.

—Sí. Has estado protegida de un montón de verdades duras, Hana. Alguna otra manada no habría esperado hasta que cumplieses los dieciocho años o terminado la escuela secundaria para empujarte a una vida infernal. Puedes elegir a tu compañero ahora, porque estamos en una manada que no tolera esa clase de mierda. Sólo un hombre te tocará y podrás conservar a tus bebés. Madara puede ser un cruel gilipollas, pero se atiene a las viejas tradiciones.

La ira se mostró en el rostro de Hanabi.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tu compañero está abusando de ti.

Hinata quería abrazar a su hermana, pero se abstuvo.

—Ahora estás a salvo en nuestra manada. Natsu se apareó con un buen hombre y su familia protege a la nuestra ahora. Estoy atrapada porque pertenezco a Toneri.

—Deberías huir.

—¿Adónde iría?—Sus hombros se hundieron —¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Al menos aquí sólo un hombre abusa de mí y puedo ver a mi familia. No es tan malo, Hana. En serio. Toneri y yo nos evitamos mutuamente tanto como es posible y él está viendo a otras mujeres que cuidan de sus necesidades físicas.

El shock ensanchó los ojos de su hermana.

—¡Pero estás apareada!

—Baja la voz.

—No puede engañarte — Hanabi siseó —. Es tu compañero. No es natural.

—Es un apareamiento sin amor. Sucede a veces. Estoy realmente agradecida porque busca a otras mujeres. Sigo rezando porque deje a una de ellas embarazada y me aparte. Está prohibido que le deje.

—Te matará. Esa es la única forma de terminar un apareamiento.

—Su tío le ha ordenado mantenerme con vida. Me va a rehuir, a lanzarme fuera de su casa y una nueva mujer será su compañera, como si yo hubiera muerto, si impregna una de ellas. Es raro, pero ha sucedido. Madara le dijo que me mantenga como compañera hasta que eso suceda, porque no quiere agitar a los demás sin que pueda justificar el dejarme a un lado —distraídamente frotó su brazo dolorido —. Por eso es que a veces me ataca. Está enfadado porque no puede romper mi cuello. Rechazar a una pareja estéril por una mujer que puede criar y sea aceptable para la manada.

—¿Tú eres estéril? Oh, Dios mío —Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de su hermana —. Lo siento mucho. ¿Está segura?

Un zumbido sobresaltó a Hinata y metió la mano en su bolso para sacar su teléfono móvil.

En el momento perfecto, salvándola de responder a la pregunta. Leyó la pantalla.

—Cállate. Es Madara —Respondió —. Hola.

—Vuelve aquí. Tenemos un problema — Madara espetó —. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy a pocos minutos de distancia. Ahora vuelvo a la oficina.

—Date prisa —Colgó.

Hinata estudió su hermana menor.

—Lo importante es que lo que hice para salvaguardar a nuestra familia el tiempo suficiente para que Natsu madurara y encontrara su propio compañero. Nuestra familia ahora está protegida. Sólo por eso ha valido la pena todo esto. Tengo que irme.

—Pero…

—Te quiero. Compra algo bonito para tu fiesta, pero no demasiado revelador —dio dinero a su hermana y abrió la puerta para huir.

—¿Hinata?

Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia atrás para sostener la mirada de su hermana.

—Tengo que irme.

—No deberías tomar esa mierda de Toneri.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción. La vida no siempre es justa, cariño.

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta? Es muy anticuado vestirme como si fuera un pedazo de carne para empujar frente a todos los chicos hasta que uno de ellos quiera morderme —Su voz bajó —.¿Por qué nos hacen a encontrar compañeros tan rápido?

—Es por el calor. Quieren que las mujeres estén acopladas y establecidas para que haya poco o ningún riesgo de peleas. Algunos tipos pueden matarse entre ellos si quieren a una mujer lo suficientemente malo cuando está en celo. Madara tampoco quiero niños nacidos fuera del acoplamiento. Cree que debilita la sociedad.

—¿Acaso no han oído hablar de lo métodos anticonceptivos? Yo tengo —bajó la voz —. Los juguetes sexuales manejan el calor muy bien. No significa que tenga que dejar a ningún imbécil joderme porque es ese momento del mes.

—No estoy de acuerdo con estas fiestas, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas. En última instancia, depende de ti con quien decides aparearte. Recuerda eso y no permitas que Madara o cualquier otra persona te empuje hacia alguien al que no quieras. Confía en mí cuando digo que un apareamiento sin amor es lo peor. Tengo que irme —se precipitó al exterior y no perdió tiempo en llegar a la entrada del pueblo, donde la manada mantenía una oficina.

Supo cuando entró en el edificio que había ocurrido algo grave. Nueve de los luchadores más fuertes estaban agrupados en la sala de espera, todos con cara sombría. La puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió bruscamente.

Madara salió de su oficina privada. Para Hinata él era el epítome de la hipocresía.

Podría aparentar tener unos cuarenta y tantos años, apuesto y amable, pero las apariencias engañaban. Se acercaba a los ochenta años realmente, su rostro bien parecido enmascaraba a una horrible bestia, que disfrutaba rigiendo su manada con pura crueldad.

—Uno de las manadas ha sido atacada por hombres lobos —la rabia chispeó en sus ojos negros —. El líder de la manada perdió a sus dos hijos, así como un número indeterminado de hombres. La llamada a unirse ha sido aceptada.

El temor se apoderó inmediatamente. Hinata Sabía lo que eso significaba. El consejo principal de las manadas había ordenado a algunos de las manadas más grandes que enviaran hombres para ayudar a un grupo más pequeño en una pelea. Estaban en guerra.

¿Los hombres lobo habían decidido finalmente acabar con todas las manadas gato cambiantes? Habían sido una amenaza pendiendo sobre ellos durante toda la eternidad.

—Vosotros iréis a representar a nuestra manada. Al menos treinta hombres de todas las demás serán enviados a la manada que les necesitan. Eso debería acabar inmediatamente con la amenaza — Madara volvió su atención a Hinata —. Enciende el maldito ordenador y haz algo útil. Consigue esa información. El Consejo envió fotografías de los objetivos.

Ella corrió a su escritorio, intentando ignorar sus temblorosas manos y se sentó pesadamente en su silla. El ordenador era del líder de la manada pero no sabía cómo trabajar con uno o encender un monitor. La mayoría de los machos no sobresalían en el aprendizaje de cualquier cosa, durante el tiempo en la escuela, excepto en los deportes. Obtener una educación no era algo que hicieran después de la secundaria, puesto que elevaba el riesgo de descubrimiento sobre lo que realmente eran. Ella había sido la excepción.

Puesto que nunca había terminado la universidad, Hinata se vio obligada a ser la secretaria del líder tras volver a su casa en Texas. Dependía de sus habilidades, lo que le proporcionaba una cierta protección de su sobrino.

El email esperaba en la bandeja de entrada de la manada y volvió el monitor hasta que todos en la sala podían verlo. Agarró al ratón, abrió el archivo y las imágenes se cargaron en la pantalla. Mantuvo la atención en Madara cuando pisoteó hacia adelante.

—Ahí está el enemigo. Son despiadados asesinos.

Cuando la puerta exterior abrió para dejar paso a su compañero, el olor de él la hizo encogerse. Evitó mirarlo.

— Tío, ¿qué ha pasado?

—El consejo ha hecho un llamamiento de unión. No tenías por qué venir, Toneri. No voy a enviarte. Eres demasiado valioso para que me arriesgue en esta batalla.

Hinata luchó por reprimir su decepción. Por un instante, había esperado que su compañero fuera y contempló la idea de él siendo asesinado. Eso habría sido demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso, y las cosas buenas nunca le pasaban a ella. Volvió su atención al monitor en cambio, por el ángulo de la pantalla no podía ver bien, así que empujó su silla lo suficiente para ver con más claridad.

La primera cara que divisó era la de un joven y apuesto hombre castaño. Bajo su imagen había un nombre " Kiba" escrito en letras blancas.

La foto siguiente relampagueó. El hombre tenía cabello Blanco y ojos oscuros intensos. Otro lobo con buena apariencia y que parecía estar en sus cuarenta. Alfa Jiraiya. No parecía tan malo, su mirada se dirigió a Madara. Él tampoco pero... era una total pesadilla.

—Esa es la manada junto a la manada Bowmont, ¿verdad?—Hidan, el ejecutor principal, se acercó más —He oído hablar de ellos. Son conocidos por ser luchadores muy resistentes y territoriales.

—Esos son ellos —gruñó Madara —. No van a ser mucho de nada por mucho tiempo. ¿Hinata? No te quedes sentada. Levántate y tráeme comida. Estoy hambriento.

Se levantó de su silla y entró en la cocina. No sólo gestionaba todas las diligencias del líder de la manada y era su secretaria, sino que también la había hecho su criada personal y chivo expiatorio. Sus dientes se apretaron mientras forzaba su ira hacia abajo. Lo olerían si no conseguía controlar rápidamente sus emociones. Madara le atacaría frente a los Ejecutores y su compañero y ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar eso. Sabía lo mucho que Toneri disfrutaría viendo como era castigada.

Se volvió.

—¿Qué te gustaría para almorzar?

El líder de la manada agitó una mano despectivamente.

—Me importa una mierda. Sólo dame de comer.

Un movimiento atrajo su atención y se encontró con la mirada de su compañero. Su columna vertebral se tensó ante la mirada malévola que le dirigió. Caminó más cerca de su tío.

—Aliméntame también. Puedes frotar mis pies después de que hayas terminado.

El odio calentó su cuerpo entero y Hinata se encontró deseando tener un poco de veneno para espolvorear sobre cualquier cosa con la que alimentar a Toneri. Su sentido del olfato no permitiría que esa fantasía llegara a convertirse alguna vez en una realidad. La haría caer de rodillas delante de todo el mundo sólo para humillarla. Le golpearía si se negaba.

Podría ser peor. Simplemente se dio media la vuelta y abrió de golpe la pequeña nevera en la esquina de la habitación. Nunca perdonaría a Toneri ni la décima parte de las cosas horribles que le había hecho a lo largo de los años. Realmente disfrutaba humillándola frente a los Ejecutores y su padre cuando era posible.

Rápidamente hizo un montón de bocadillos y primero llevó algunos a Madara. Él no le dio las gracias, nunca lo hacía y sufriría un shock, si alguna vez lo hacía. Miró el monitor mientras esperaba a que tomara el plato. El rostro en la pantalla la hizo congelarse.

**_No. No puede ser._**

Su mirada bajó al nombre bajo la imagen. ¡Naruto!

—Mi comida — Toneri gruñó —. Ahora.

Respondió automáticamente a años de tomar sus órdenes y se apartó de la vista que tanto la había conmocionado por dentro y se apresuró a regresar para agarrar el segundo plato.

Evitó mirar a Toneri directamente a los ojos mientras le entregaba la comida. Él lo aceptó con una mano y agarró dolorosamente su hombro con la otra.

—Frota mis pies.

—Ahora no — Madara espetó —. Hazle hacerlo más adelante. La quiero para imprimir cuatro copias del mapa que enviaron. Ella toma mis órdenes, mientras está aquí.

—Es mi compañera — Toneri apretó su agarre hasta que gimió de dolor.

—¡Suéltala!— Madara rugió.

Toneri la apartó de un empujón y Hinata tropezó con la silla. Todos los hombres siguieron a Madara a su oficina y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se abalanzó sobre el monitor para girarlo hacia ella. Rápidamente detuvo las imágenes parpadeantes y retrocedió unas cuantas y contempló un rostro que nunca pensó ver otra vez.

Naruto se había cortado el pelo. Pequeñas arrugas marcaban las comisuras de su boca y los bordes externos de sus atractivos ojos al sonreír a la persona que había tomado la fotografía.

Llevaba vaqueros azules desteñidos y una camiseta sin mangas azul marino. Contempló su piel, brazos bronceados, que le recordaban como se sentían envueltos alrededor de ella. Su corazón se sacudió.

Está en peligro. Esto se hundió en ella.

—¿Dónde están esos malditos mapas? — Madara gritó desde la otra habitación.

—No los enviaron —ella mintió —. Estoy buscando algunos y descargándolos.

—Rápido —exigió el líder de su manada.

Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado mientras trabajaba frenéticamente. Madara nunca había sido conocido por su paciencia. Sólo tardó unos minutos en conseguir un mapa y codificar los nombres de algunas ciudades, para asegurarse de que la partida de ataque se perdía si seguían las indicaciones que había cambiado, imprimió rápidamente las copias. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles cuando entró en la oficina.

Su compañero le tendió el pie cuando caminaba hacia el escritorio, ella tropezó y se estrelló contra el suelo sobre su vientre, a los pies de dos de los ejecutores. Se empujó sobre sus manos y rodillas y empujó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Madara. Hidan con mano firme la agarró del codo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Él no la soltó sin embargo. Le frunció el ceño mientras respiraba por la nariz. Su mirada la dejó para mirar a Toneri.

—Tu marca está desapareciendo de ella. Es débil.

—¿Y?

—Es mi trabajo mantener la paz y algunos hombres podrían perseguir a tu pareja a menos que la cubras de nuevo con tu marca. Casi no puedo recogerla. No quiero tener que enterrar a cualquiera de los miembros cuando los despedaces.

Toneri resopló.

—Nadie la querría. Es inútil. Estéril, un podrido polvo y a menos que la golpees, ella ni siquiera se mueve mientras se la estás clavando.

Hinata deseó que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Podía sentir a todos los varones observándola. Debería haber sabido que su compañero podría tomar represalias por lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando había entrado en su hogar tras una borrachera. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la había buscado, pero había rechazado sus insinuaciones sexuales.

—Uno de la manada intentará follarla si no fortaleces tu aroma en ella — Hidan persistió —. Es posible que no lo creas, pero es muy guapa.

—No me importa lo que pase con ella.

Hidan le soltó el brazo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te importa si cualquier otro va tras ella? Sólo es una medio pura sangre. No será capaz de luchar contra ellos.

—Nop. Demonios, la quieres, jódela ahí mismo. Vas a sentirte decepcionado si piensas que será bueno. Cualquiera de ustedes puede tenerla si quieren. Flexiónala sobre la silla más cercana, si estás de humor.

El horror se apoderó de Hinata. Su mirada se alzó a Hidan, rezando para que la protegiera incluso si su compañero no lo hacía. El interés se desató en sus ojos y se lamió los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tenerla.

—Lo encuentro divertido como el infierno — Toneri se rio entre dientes —. No te lo pienses. Sólo sé rudo.

—No en mi oficina, ni en mis muebles — Madara suspiró —. Hazlo en tu momento. Ahora ella tiene una mierda que hacer aparte de divertir a tus amigos, hijo — Madara la despidió con la mano —. Ve. Estamos ocupados. Mañana por la noche vamos a declarar la guerra a esos malditos hombres lobo.

Huyó hacia la puerta, quería escapar, pero se detuvo para hacer frente al líder de la manada.

—La limpieza en seco está lista. ¿Debo recogerla ahora o esperar hasta más tarde?

—Ve, pero vuelve enseguida. Vamos a necesitar café pronto mientras planeamos el ataque —Ella retrocedió, evitando a Toneri y a los otros hombres que la observaban con demasiada concentración. En cuanto llegó a su escritorio, agarró su bolso y las llaves del coche antes de abandonar la oficina.

No había vuelta atrás una vez que abandonara la ciudad. Moriría, pero no iba a quedarse allí esperando a que Toneri dejara que los ejecutores la tuvieran. Él lo haría. Su compañero era un bastardo total. El hecho de que él sobreviviría a ella era lo único que lamentaba al subir a su coche.

En veinte minutos Madara podría descubrir que no había regresado y enviar algunos ejecutores a cazarla. En dos horas se darían cuenta de que no estaba dentro de las tierras de la manada.

Bajó la ventanilla y metió la mano en su bolso. Miró el teléfono, tentada a llamar a su familia para despedirse, pero rechazó la idea. Sus padres le exigirían que se quedara. Tampoco quería tener que explicar a sus hermanas lo mal que la vida se había vuelto para ella.

Estarían a salvo de represalias ya que su hermana se había apareado con el hijo del alfa de otra manada. Sería una ofensa para la manada si Madara o Toneri lastimaran a la familia de Natsu.

Hinata lanzó el dispositivo por la ventana. Podía ser rastreada con él y no quería debilitar su determinación de hacer lo correcto. Llamar a uno de sus hermanos hacía esa posibilidad real.

El miedo casi la abrumó, pero un recuerdo surgió. La imagen de Naruto sonriéndole desde el otro lado de una mesa con velas en su primera cita oficial la tranquilizó.

Puedo hacer esto. Por él.

Naruto se despertó de golpe, jadeando por la pesadilla de revivir el peor día de su vida, el día que Hinata había huido. Estaba retorcido en las sábanas, el sudor cubría su cuerpo y su pene estaba muy duro. Echó un vistazo a la sabana con forma de tienda de campaña.

—Sí, sé que quieres, pero ella no está aquí.

Se sentó, empujó la sábana a distancia y se levantó. Su piel estaba sobrecalentada, las encías le dolían y sabía por qué.

—No me gusta esta época del año. Maldito calor del acoplamiento.

Le disgustaba que su noche consistiera en películas porno y loción. Había dejado de ir a las carreras de la manada una vez que comprendió que nunca iba a encontrar a una compañera allí. Lo había intentado durante años, con la esperanza de que alguien le hiciera olvidar a esa mujer-gato, pero con el tiempo la aceptación se había instalado en él. El sexo casual le daba un descanso de la rutina, pero después de un tiempo, incluso eso le aburría.

Simplemente no valía la pena seguir con esa mierda.

El teléfono sonó y lo miró. No estaba de guardia hasta mañana. El contestador lo cogió después de tres timbres.

—¿Hola? ¿Naruto? ¡Soy Fuka! —La molesta voz crispaba sus nervios —No me has devuelto la llamada. Voy a la carrera en una hora y quería asegurarme de que sabes dónde encontrarme —Ella se rio, sonando como una adolescente en vez de una mujer de treinta años y madre de nueve hijos —. Estoy muy emocionada. No llegues tarde. No quiero tener que luchar contra otros machos si me encuentran primero. Tú eres el que quiero. Estaré en el arroyo donde las rocas son blancas, cerca de la cascada —Colgó.

La mujer había perdido a su compañero y estaba buscando hacerlo padre y proveedor de su familia. Lo perseguía a menudo, pero no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Sólo lo buscado por su casa y dinero y no era aún lo suficientemente amable para mentir al respecto. Tenía que darle crédito por su honestidad, al menos. Le había dicho lisa y llanamente por qué lo había escogido. Ella había amado a su compañero, pero se figuraba que Naruto daría la bienvenida a una relación donde ninguna emoción estaba involucrada. También estaba cansada de lidiar sola con nueve niños.

—No está sucediendo —gruñó —. Puede que no sea el bastardo más amable, pero no estoy desesperado tampoco.

El teléfono sonó cuando llegó al cuarto de baño principal para tomar su ducha. Se detuvo y esperó a que el contestador automático hiciera clic.

—¿Naruto? Soy Sara —La mujer hizo una pausa —. El tipo que acepté enganchar escogió a otra perra que le movió la cola —La ira profundizó su voz —. Pensé que como ese cayó tal vez tú y yo podríamos reunirnos. Pensé que todavía estarías disponible. Odio esta época del año, ¿tú no? Hey, es mejor que las pilas, ¿no? Llámame pronto o encontraré a alguien más—Colgó.

—Bien —murmuró —. Estoy halagado por ser la segunda opción y mejor que un vibrador. Pensarías en ese otro tío mientras te la estoy clavando —soltó un bufido —. Voy a pasar.

Encendió la luz del baño y rápidamente empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones de chándal. Giró la palanca hacia el frío, esperando que el agua fría del pulverizador cayendo por todo su cuerpo refrescara su sangre caliente.

Bajó la mirada su polla, que se negaba a ablandarse y apretó los dientes. Odiaba el calor del acoplamiento, detestaba cómo una vez al año mantenía una erección constante y deseaba ser una mujer. Lo tenían un poco más fácil. Sufrían la severa calentura pero no era doloroso, no conducía sus mentes o se convertían en criaturas miserables que se masturbaban frenéticamente a cualquier destello de piel, incluso en la televisión.

Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó de nuevo bajo el chorro de agua helada. Sabía que no iba a funcionar. Su polla parecía tener un pulso y un gruñido desgarró su garganta. Sus bolas dolían demasiado. Rápidamente se lavó el pelo, cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla del estante.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Inclinó la cabeza mientras se secaba, evitando su centro y se animó cuando la voz de su ex-novia se encontró con sus oídos. Esperaba que ella podría querer pasar tiempo con él. Era bonita, le hizo reír y lo pasaron muy bien hasta que ella lo engañó con otro lobo e insistió en que era el culpable. No era la pareja perfecta, pero la tomaría durante el calor de apareamiento.

—Hola, forastero. Um, esto puede ser un poco incómodo, pero sé que todavía estás solo. Mi abuela no ha pasado por la menopausia todavía y bueno, diablos, tienes que estar muy duro puesto que la mayoría te evitan tras enterarse de que no estás buscando nada duradero. Ella ha estado leyendo estos libros sobre los pumas. Esto es lo que se denomina, mujeres mayores que joden a chicos más jóvenes. Siempre pensó que eras caliente y se preguntaba como sería tener un joven semental persiguiéndola de nuevo. Estaba totalmente emocionada cuando le conté lo bueno que eres en la cama. Le dije estarías halagado porque ella te quiera y que te gustaría ir a por ello. Recuerdas dónde vive, ¿no? Sólo tienes que ir por allí y ella cuidará de ti durante el calor. ¡De nada!

Naruto dejó caer la toalla, horrorizado. El recuerdo de la abuela de Shion pasó por su mente.

La mujer tenía que estar más allá de los cien y en realidad se parecía a la abuela de alguien.

Había horneado galletas para la ocasión en que conoció al, joven agradable, de su nieta. La recordaba con un andador para moverse después de romperse la cadera cuando había perdido una pelea con un oso que se había encontrado en el bosque. La idea de hacerlo bajó ligeramente su miembro. Miró hacia abajo. Seguía estando duro, pero podía ver una pequeña diferencia hasta que se animó derecho hacia arriba.

—¡Maldita sea!—Rugió —¡Prefiero joder una almohada! ¡Odio el calor de apareamiento!

Gruñó cuando se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y tiró el cajón en sus prisas por agarrar una botella de loción.

—Su abuela. Mierda. Eso sólo significa —El recuerdo de la mujer mayor brilló de nuevo y se detuvo —. De ninguna maldita manera —Prefería reunirse con Fuka, aunque estaba seguro que podría intentar conseguirlo lo suficientemente caliente como para perder la cabeza, hasta que la mordiera para sellar el acuerdo de apareamiento. Entonces sería propietario de ella y de nueve cachorros que tendría que cuidar. Estaría acoplado y destinado a ser nada más que su cartera y domador de cachorros —. Odio mi maldita vida.

Arrojó su culo en la cama, abrió la botella de loción y estaba a punto de volcar una generosa cantidad en su palma cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se detuvo. Necesitaba disminuir la tensión dentro de su cuerpo. Tenía que detener el dolor que se había vuelto casi insoportable.

—¿Quién es la siguiente? ¿Alguien intentando empujarme a su prima con tres piernas? ¿Quizás alguien me va a preguntar si estoy lo suficiente duro como para hacerlo con animales de establo?

—¿Naruto? Cógelo ahora — Chōji ordenó —. Tenemos una situación.

Se levantó de la cama, tirando la loción. Agarró el teléfono de la base para presionarlo contra su oreja.

—¿Qué pasa?—Algo malo tenía que haber pasado para que un ejecutor de turno llamara.

—No vas a creértelo si te lo digo. Trae tu culo a la ciudad.

—¿Dónde?

—Oh, no te puedes perder. Sólo apúrate. Estoy intentando detenerlos, pero van a romper el maldito coche, si consiguen parar más allá de mí.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Sólo ven aquí! —Aullidos ahogaron cualquier otra cosa que Chōji pudo haber dicho antes de que la conexión muriera.

Naruto colgó y corrió a la cómoda, maldiciendo por los codos mientras intentaba subir la cremallera sus pantalones por su polla hinchada. Sonrió sin embargo.

Si no podía joder, luchar iba a funcionar. El entusiasmo le golpeó.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo_** **_Dos_**

Hinata gimió y se metió en la parte trasera del coche. Había esperado que tener las ventanas cerradas podría enmascarar su olor cuando condujo a la ciudad pero se había equivocado. La ventanilla del conductor no estaba destrozada todavía pero tenía las suficientes grietas para aterrorizarla. Que la había motivado a trepar por los asientos.

El vehículo entero tembló cuando alguien saltó sobre el capó. Un aullido aterrador hirió sus oídos y una bota se estrelló contra el parabrisas. El cristal de seguridad se mantuvo pero la ventana se agrietó al menos dos centímetros. Alguien agarró la puerta del pasajero y tiró con la fuerza suficiente como balancear el coche. El bloqueo la mantuvo cerrada, pero el hombre gruñó, furioso porque no podía llegar hasta ella.

—Retrocede —gritó otro hombre —. ¡Eso es una orden! Maldita sea, deja el coche. Marcad distancia.

Los cuerpos casi bloqueaban las farolas a medida que se reunieron y sabía que sólo tenía segundos antes de que consiguieron arrancar una parte del coche para llegar a ella. No iban a permitir que hablara. Había esperado que sólo le preguntarían por qué había traspasado su territorio. Ese había sido el plan trazado, pero había ido terriblemente mal en cuanto había apagado el motor. En lo que pareció ser cuestión de segundos, hombres se habían precipitado hacia ella desde todas las direcciones.

Sacudieron el coche hasta que se deslizó sobre el asiento. Se tumbó sobre su costado, levantó las rodillas hasta su pecho y se acurrucó en una bola. Los aullidos y gruñidos eran casi ensordecedores. Se cubrió los oídos, cerró los ojos, con el corazón acelerado.

Sabía que la muerte llegaría pronto. Aun así, tenía que ser mejor que la que su compañero planeaba para ella. Había intentado destruir su alma cada día. Ahora les había dicho a los ejecutores que podían tomar su cuerpo si lo deseaban. Prefería ser asesinada por los hombres lobo. Eran brutales, pero veloces portadores de muerte.

El cristal se hizo añicos y llovió sobre ella. Gritó cuando una mano empuñó su pelo y tiró.

Su cuerpo se deslizó más cerca de la ventana destrozada y el dolor la apuñaló. Quien la sostenía aulló, tan cerca que era ensordecedor y ella gritó de nuevo. La mano soltó su pelo sin embargo.

—¡Basta!—Una voz terriblemente profunda rugió —¿Quieres morir?—El hombre que hablaba no era humano. Su voz estaba tan afectada que casi no podía entender las palabras —Eso es una mujer, maldita sea. ¿Quién dijo que puedes matarla?

—Es un maldito gato —otra voz profunda gruñó —. Ella se lo buscó.

Hinata alzó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. La habían arrastrado hasta la puerta, hasta que su cabeza tocaba realmente el reposabrazos. Se quedó mirando una amplia espalda de hombre cubierta por un suéter gris. Se apoyaba contra la apertura, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para evitar que alguien la agarrara de nuevo.

—Matamos a los gatos apestosos en donde vivo —gritó un hombre lobo.

El hombre en la puerta emitió un sonido vicioso.

—Estás en territorio Namikaze ahora. Eres un visitante y seguirás nuestras leyes. No matamos a las mujeres, incluso a las gatas. Vete si no te gusta.

El hombre protegiendo la abertura se movió lo suficiente para que Hinata viera más de él.

Había mantenido su forma humana, pero un poco de pelo cubría el dorso de sus manos.

Sangre fresca goteaba de las puntiagudas garras extendidas. Parecían afiladas y mortales.

Inhaló pero había muchos lobos enfurecidos rodeando su coche por lo que no podía oler otra cosa que el aroma a hombre lobo. Eso casi la abrumó y su corazón se aceleró más rápido.

Casi gritó de puro horror por estar rodeada por el enemigo, pero otro gemido escapó en su lugar.

—Id al bosque —el hombre apoyado en el coche exigió en un áspero gruñido —. Ahora. Lo tendrás peor que los que están en el suelo si te quedas. Mis primos están de camino. Si puedo acabar con siete de vosotros, piensa lo que ellos pueden hacer. Son más fuertes de sangre que yo.

Hinata abrió la boca y jadeó. El olor de los numerosos hombres lobo se había vuelto tan denso que podía saborearlo. Su mirada permaneció fija en el suéter gris del macho que había detenido el ataque. Rogó porque no enviara al resto de su manada lejos para matarla él mismo. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar. Podría advertirles que los machos de su manada planeaban declararles la guerra y esperaba que estarían lo suficientemente agradecidos por la advertencia como para perdonarle la vida.

Una parte de ella deseaba utilizar el nombre de Naruto, pero no quería que su manada se volviera contra él. Era mejor que ellos no sepan es que alguna vez conocieron. Había venido a salvarlo, no a ponerlo en peligro por su propia especie. Lo había hecho una vez, porque quería hacer lo correcto, debiéndole eso y mucho más.

Se preguntó si se había acoplado. Por supuesto que lo hizo. La imagen de su bello rostro todavía la atormentaba. Las mujeres le habrían perseguido en tropel. O en manada, se corrigió. Todavía dolía imaginarse a una mujer acurrucada contra su costado cada noche. Besándolo. Pasando sus manos por su pelo sedoso y… ¡Para! No vayas ahí.

—Lo siento —otra voz jadeante —. Intenté detenerlos, pero había demasiados. Gracias por venir tan rápido, hombre. ¿Está viva?

El hombre en la puerta sacudió las manos, la sangre volando fuera de ellas y sus garras se retractaron lentamente.

—Sí —Su voz todavía salió como un gruñido —. Oigo su respiración. Necesito calmarme durante un minuto.

—No me digas. Wow. Pensé que sólo Yahiko podía luchar así. Fue impresionante.

—¿De quién crees que aprendió a luchar al crecer, Chōji? —La voz bajó un poco, cambiando de gruñón a brusco —Estamos condenadamente cerca y entrenamos los unos con otros como si fuéramos hermanos.

Chōji se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Crees que esa es la mamá de Ino? Pensé que es quién ha venido hasta aquí cuando olí a gata. Probablemente quiere conocer a su yerno. Intenté llamar a Sai pero no lo cogió.

—La madre de Ino es humana. Era su padre quien era mitad cambiante. Está muerto y ella está distanciada de su familia —su voz se suavizó más —. ¿Cómo está mi cara? ¿Aún peluda? No quiero asustarla.

—Estás bien. Dudo que tras lo que acaba de pasar algo vaya a calmarla.

—Arrastra lejos a los lesionados antes de que los humanos pasen por aquí. Son más de las nueve. En la mayoría de los pueblos las personas se alojan después del anochecer en esta época del año, pero sería tener mala suerte si alguien pasa porque se quedó sin leche o algo así. También he oído que tenemos algunos turistas aparcados fuera de la ciudad. Intentaron quedarse en el hotel, pero Tsunade les dijo que estaba lleno.

—Lo tengo. Dos de nuestros ejecutores acaban de aparecer. Limpiaremos este desastre y atenderemos a los heridos. Son afortunados porque les permitiste vivir.

Un suspiro alto y claro sonó.

—¿Mis primos están de camino o era sólo una mentira?

— Yahiko viene. Kiba no lo cogió pero está patrullando el bosque. Supuse que no consiguió servicio móvil. Gaara no lo cogió, así que seguro que está teniendo sexo. Tanto él como Sai desactivan sus teléfonos mientras están uniéndose con sus compañeras. No me molesté en llamar a Konohamaru. A su edad, probablemente está fuera de su cabeza con el calor y sé que se queda contigo. Sin embargo, pensé que lo ibas a traer, si necesitabas ayuda.

—Sonó urgente. No perdí el tiempo en agarrarlo. Adelante. Me ocuparé de esto.

Un estruendo fracturó la noche y Hinata tragó con fuerza. El ruido distintivo se hizo más fuerte hasta que el motor de la motocicleta se apagó.

—Mierda. Parece que me he perdido muy buenos momentos. ¿Es tuya algo de esa sangre en el suelo?

—No —el tipo del suéter masculló.

—Huelo a sangre, lujuria, ira, y ¿es eso una gata? Esa no es Ino. Nunca olvidaré su olor en el calor por el tiempo que viva —El nuevo chico se rio entre dientes —. Dudo que cualquiera de nosotros lo haga alguna vez. Maldición. Envidio a mi hermano mayor.

— Yahiko, enfríate. Él estaría seriamente enojado si te oyera decir eso.

—No lo veo aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Quieres moverte y permitirme ver cómo está? Soy guay con los gatitos.

—No te lo pienses. Aún estoy tratando de calmarme.

—Puedo ver y oír. Tu voz está toda jodida. ¿Gruñes mucho últimamente para asustar a los más débiles?

—Cierra el pico y lidia con ella antes de que alguien más la olfatee. Probablemente se equivocó de camino.

El coche se balanceó cuando el hombre se apartó. Hinata se sentó sobre el asiento para mirar por la ventana rota. Cristales cayeron al suelo al trasladarse. Un grande, lobo con chaqueta de cuero se adelantó pero se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Se agachó para mirarla Su greñudo pelo naranja cepillaba el cuello de la chaqueta y un par de ojos marrón oscuro se encontraron con los suyos.

—Hola. Soy Yahiko. Te prometo que no voy a atacarte —Miró el coche y de vuelta a ella —. Realmente hicieron un número en tus ruedas. Lo siento por eso, pero estás en el territorio de la manada Namikaze. Es tiempo del calor del acoplamiento para nosotros y los niveles de agresión están por las nubes. ¿Puedo abrir la puerta y ver cómo estás? ¿Estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No, no estás herida o no, no puedes acercarte? Estás a salvo. Mi primo y yo somos gato-amistosos. Mi hermano mayor está acoplado a una puma-cambiante —sonrió —. En serio. Estamos bien con ella.

Hinata se relajó, dispuesta a creerle, considerando que se había enamorado de un hombre lobo una vez. Era posible.

—Vine a advertirte —logró salir —. El consejo acusó a tu manada de atacar a una de las nuestras. Han enviado un llamamiento de unión.

La sonrisa del guapo chico se desvaneció.

—¿Quieren hablar con nosotros? ¿Es una unión para alguna case de reunión para preguntar por qué lo hicimos? Esa manada se llevó la compañera de mi hermano lejos de él e iban a violarla en grupo para obligarla a dar a luz a una camada de gatitos para ellos. No estaban precisamente dispuestos a sólo entregarla. Tuvimos que matarlos para salvarla. Dile eso a tu consejo.

No le escandalizaba que una manada atacara a una hembra-felino. Él había dicho que Ino era mestiza, un puma, según él. Tampoco le sorprendió que los machos de esa manada trataran de usar su cuerpo de esa manera. Lo que sí le aturdió era que los hombres lobo mataran por recuperarla. Ellos, obviamente, habían trabajado juntos. Él había dicho "nosotros", lo que implicaba un grupo de ellos. Era poco probable que un lobo solitario pudiera matar a dos hijos de líder y a múltiples machos.

—No van a escucharme y no les importa por qué lo hicisteis. Una llamada de unión es cuando… —Su voz se quebró y tuvo que carraspear —Tenemos un consejo que representa a todas las manadas. Ordenaron a las más grandes que enviaran a algunos de los mejores luchadores de cada una para declarar la guerra a un enemigo común. Planean atacar a tu manada mañana por la noche. Al menos treinta ejecutores aparecerán.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras gruñía suavemente. Ella retrocedió, se escabulló sobre el asiento y se deslizó a través de los cristales rotos. El dolor la hizo gritar y llevó la mano hasta su pecho. El olor de su sangre redujo el olor de su miedo y del hombre lobo.

—Mierda. ¿Por qué no sales? Juro por mi vida que nadie va a hacerte daño. No quiero que te cortes nuevamente con el cristal. No te estoy gruñendo. Sólo estoy irritado. ¿Por qué nos adviertes? Te lo agradezco pero tengo curiosidad.

Ella vaciló antes avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta. El chico, despacio, puso la mano dentro, tiró del cierre y la abrió. Retrocedió para dejarle espacio. Hinata se deslizó fuera y se puso de pie. Una ligera brisa enfrió su cuerpo caliente. Había roto a sudar de terror.

El tipo del suéter permanecía a unos tres metros de distancia, de espaldas a ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

—Yo también —el chico suspiró —. ¿Por qué tú…? —Su voz murió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

El shock tambaleó a Hinata mientras miraba esos hermosos y sexys ojos que la habían perseguido durante nueve interminablemente solitarios años. Sus rodillas se doblaron y sabía que iba a golpear el suelo. Alguien la detuvo antes del impacto. Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron, la retuvieron por la cintura, pero su mirada nunca dejó a Naruto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero la imagen no cambió. La pequeña mujer tenía el pelo de matices negros y azules, que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Sus grandes exóticos ojos se agrandaron. El color lila dentro de los iris sobrepasó el gris antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara.

Yahiko la agarró y tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba para salvarla de golpear la calle. Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante también. Empuñó la chaqueta de Yahiko con una mano, sintió sus garras extenderse y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su demasiado delgada cintura. La arrastró contra él. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta al comprender que Hinata estaba en sus brazos.

Temía que fuera un sueño. Era posible que todavía se encontrara en casa, en la cama, sufriendo la fiebre el calor del acoplamiento, delirando. Había pasado los primeros cuatro años después de que se fuera buscándola, con la esperanza de que ella volvería a él.

No había sucedido.

Una parte de él se había negado a permitir se fuera completamente, pero con el paso de los años lo dejó sintiéndose ridículo. La había amado, pero había elegido abandonarlo.

Se sentía muy real en sus brazos, sin embargo, era una fantasía. Enterró la cara entre sus cabellos, estrechándola contra él, intentando acordarse de no aplastar su frágil cuerpo.

Respiró profundo. Su aroma estaba mal y algo al respecto le ofendió. La razón detrás de esto le golpeó tan duro como un martillo, clavándose en su pecho. Gruñó en voz alta, el dolor desgarró su corazón. No pudo evitar que sus colmillos rompieran a través de sus encías.

—¡No!—Gruñó. El aroma de la marca de otro hombre sobre ella casi lo impulsó a la locura.

Era débil. Quizás se había equivocado. Olió de nuevo. Simplemente había intentado engañar a su corazón destrozado. El aroma estaba ahí, se había acoplado a otra persona. Por supuesto, la verdad no se podía negar. Aunque débil, el olor del extraño permanecía para avisar a otros machos.

**_No importa_**, decidió. **_¡Es mía! Cazaré al maldito y le arrancaré miembro por miembro. Le arrancaré la cabeza. No. Le arrancaré el corazón y lo alimentaré con él por tomar lo que es mío. Sí. Ese es un buen plan._**

— Naruto—Su primo le agarró por los hombros —. ¡Ponla abajo! Maldita sea — Yahiko gruñó —. Relájate. Sé que estás caliente, pero, ¡joder! Contrólate.

Naruto se quitó de encima a Yahiko y tropezó, sin soltar Hinata. Le acarició el cuello, con la esperanza de calmarla en caso de que la hubiese asustado, algo que no quería hacer.

Su peso estaba mal. Había perdido mucho. Se volvió para apoyarse pesadamente contra el capó del coche y ajustó su agarre sobre ella. Mantuvo su nariz enterrada contra su pelo en el hueco de su cuello, respiró hondo para llevas más de su perfume a sus pulmones.

Era real. No era un sueño o en el calor del acoplamiento, una fantasía inducida por la fiebre.

Hinata estaba en sus brazos, frágil y sangrado. El olor de su sangre le hizo luchar por mantener su piel. El animal en su interior quería salir a cazar y matar a todos los varones cuyo hedor aún pendía en el aire. Habían atacado su coche, podría haberla matado. Gruñó, resistiendo el impulso, pero sólo porque eso significaba que tendría que dejarla en el suelo.

No estaba sucediendo. Los mataría más tarde.

Ella movió los brazos contra su pecho donde los había depositado, pero logró liberarlos.

Temía volverse loco si luchaba para alejarse de él. Oró porque no lo hiciera. No podía soportar la idea de dejarla ir después de que por fin la había encontrado nuevamente. Sus brazos delgados se envolvieron alrededor su cuello. No se resistió, no habló, sólo se aferró a él.

— Naruto — Yahiko gruñó —. Suéltala. Di mi palabra de que no le haría daño. Es una pequeña cosa y podría salir lastimada si tengo que obligarte a liberarla.

—Márchate — Naruto rechinó. Realmente temía matar a cualquiera que intentara conseguir entre él y Hinata, incluso al primo que amaba como a un hermano —. Déjanos solos.

—Sé que estás mal por el calor, pero maldición, no puedes ir por ahí pillando a gatas perdidas y obligarlas a permitirte frotarte contra ellas. Esto es vergonzoso. Le dije que estaría a salvo.

Naruto la ajustó en sus brazos sólo para comprobar que definitivamente había perdido peso.

Su Hinata había sido curvilínea y exuberante. La mayoría de las gatas mantenían una figura más completa que las hembras-lobo. Había amado eso de ella. Actualmente podía pasar por una perra delgada al tacto.

Un horrible pensamiento le golpeó. Una vez había oído que los hombres de su manada rechazaban a una compañera si se estaba muriendo o gravemente enferma.

—¿Estás enferma, cariño? —Temía oír la respuesta.

—No.

Él pudo respirar de nuevo.

—No importa. Estás conmigo y aquí es donde perteneces. Voy a cuidarte.

Ella resopló, secándose la cara contra él. La humedad se filtraba a través de su suéter a su piel, asegurándole que lo había hecho para ocultar sus lágrimas. Su dolor y la posible razón detrás de ello, le destrozó. No importaba sin embargo. Nada lo hacía, excepto el hecho de que era real. Toda la amargura e ira que había sufrido por su pérdida palidecían en comparación con tenerla de vuelta en su vida. No le permitiría abandonarlo de nuevo. Una vez había sido bastante malo.

—¿Está muerto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo claramente lo que preguntaba. Levantó la mirada para mirar los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. El amor que sentía se mantuvo fuerte, apretando su pecho. El tiempo había pasado, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Ella era la única y siempre lo sería. Lo sabía que en el fondo de su alma.

—¿Naruto? — Yahiko se acercó más —Sabes que estás actuando loco, ¿no? ¿Has tomado drogas, intentando aliviar el calor? Habla conmigo, hombre —Miró a Hinata —. No te alarmes, gata. Le diré que te baje. Puede estar un poco fuera de su cabeza. Por favor, no arañes ni muerdas al lobo loco. Es inofensivo.

Naruto miró a su primo.

—Esta es Hinata, Yahiko. Mi 'Resumido-me-enamoré-de-una-medio-humana-medio-pantera' Hinata.

—Mierda — Yahiko la miró boquiabierto, estudiándola —. Es pequeña, hombre.

—Un metro cincuenta cuatro. Los panteras son pequeños. Solía pesar mucho más —la miró fijamente, notando el cambio en su rostro delgado —. ¿Dónde están mis michelines, amor? Sabes lo mucho que los disfruté —Su humor se oscureció, sin embargo, cuando inhaló ese hedor saliendo de ella —. Voy a matar a tu compañero cuando venga a por ti. Nunca vas a dejarme. Te encadenaré a mi cama, cavare un gran foso alrededor de mi casa y lo llenaré con caimanes para que se coman a cualquier malito gato que se presente. Y bloquearé cada puerta y ventana.

Ella parecía un poco aturdida.

— Naruto.

—¿Dijiste su compañero? ¿Está acoplada? — Yahiko tosió —Estoy seguro de que te oí decir eso.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Naruto que no pudo contener. La furia se apoderó de él, pero intentó recuperar el control. Sus colmillos no se retractaron, pero sus garras permanecieron enfundadas mientras contemplaba los ojos de Hinata.

—No tiene importancia. Todavía me quieres, ¿no? Quiero que me mates si dices que no. Es lo que estarías haciendo de todas formas.

—Te amo, Naruto. Siempre lo he hecho —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos —. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Tenía que advertir a tu manada sobre la llamada a la unión. Estás en peligro.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte tampoco —Él parpadeó sus propias lágrimas —. Viniste aquí y arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía, ¿verdad, cariño?

Ella asintió.

—Las manadas atacaran a la tuya mañana por la noche. No podía permitir que mueras.

Decenas de preguntas llenaron su cabeza. ¿Cómo supo que su manada estaba en peligro?

¿Significaba eso que siempre supo dónde encontrarlo, pero se mantuvo alejada? Dolía como una puñalada en su corazón lastimado, pero mientras la miró a los ojos la sensación disminuyó. Había dicho que le amaba y había dejado al bastardo con el que se había acoplado para prevenirlo cuando pensaba que estaba en peligro.

Ella me eligió por encima de su compañero. Eso lo calmó un poco.

—Un desastre en potencia — Yahiko gruñó —. Eso es lo que es.

Naruto volvió la mirada a su primo.

—Eso no es un gran problema. Mataré al gatito si viene a por ella. Siempre ha sido mía.

Yahiko se pasó los dedos por el pelo, le dio una mirada frustrada y apretó los dientes.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Tenemos que advertir a la manada y prepararnos para la llegada de su manada. Obviamente no saben que este es el peor momento para que nos ataquen. Esto va a ser una masacre con toda esta agresividad durante el calor.

Hinata no podía creer que Naruto la abrazara una vez más. Su maravilloso aroma había cambiado ligeramente del que recordaba, pero habían pasado nueve años. Los recuerdos podían desvanecerse y, obviamente, lo hicieron. Parecía más grande, más voluminoso, más robusto y aún más fuerte. Colgaba en sus brazos, donde mantenía su cara a nivel con la suya.

Había envuelto los brazos alrededor de su cuello y no quería volver a soltarlo. Incluso reprimió el impulso de envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura, pese a su falda, sólo para presionarse aún más fuerte contra él.

—Por lo menos vendrán treinta hombres —les informó, no segura de si lo había mencionado ya después de su shock al ver a Naruto —. Necesitas huir de la zona si son demasiados y el calor de acoplamiento debilita a tu manada. No pueden estar más de una semana. Tu gente puede volver con seguridad después de esa fecha. Nunca he oído hablar que una llamada de unión dure más de eso. Los machos se enfrentan entre ellos. No tenemos una mentalidad de manada. Los hombres mantienen un amplio espacio los unos de los otros a menos que sean familiares. Ellos se matan entre sí después de un contacto prolongado, especialmente cuando no están en la misma manada. No tienen sentido de la jerarquía de modo que luchan por el dominio.

Naruto la miró a los ojos.

—La masacre no sería nuestra. Serán los machos de tu manada. Somos muy agresivos en este momento, más que en cualquier otra época del año y el dominio sobre nuestra humanidad es nulo. Los únicos en huir serán los que aparezcan aquí de esa manada

Ella aceptó eso. Los hombres lobo eran conocidos por luchar con más fuerza que los machos de su manada. Los gatos podían ser... perezosos. Lo sabía por vivir con uno. Se relajó.

—¿Habrías estado bien si no hubiera venido a advertiros?

—No. Podrían haber atacado y haberse llevado por delante a muchos de nosotros si no los esperábamos. Un lobo solitario contra un gran grupo de gatos garantizaría su muerte. Tenemos órdenes de permanecer en grupos de dos en este momento, pero aun así, dos contra treinta sería una cifra siniestra —respondió Yahiko.

—Muchos de nosotros también están ignorando la orden — Naruto le disparó al otro hombre una ceja levantada —. No te veo con tu sombra.

—Se detuvo a comprobar el bar. Tampoco te veo con la tuya. ¿Dónde está mi hermano menor?— Yahiko arqueó una ceja.

—Pasando el rato en mi sótano. No quise traerlo ya que sabía que algo malo había pasado.

— Chōji me llamó — Naruto miró Hinata y suspiró —. Podrías haber muerto al venir aquí.

—Conocía el riesgo. Incluso me esperaba que eso podría suceder. Sólo quería que tu manada me permitiera advertirles primero —no le mentiría.

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero rápidamente la cerró. Sus facciones duras se suavizaron mientras la miraba.

—Ahora estás a salvo, Hinata. Nadie nunca va a hacerte daño.

Ella le creyó.

—Nunca te dejaré ir. Acepta eso. Saliste corriendo de mí una vez, pero no intentes hacerlo de nuevo. Quiero que jures que no me abandonarás. Eres mía y siempre lo has sido. No perteneces a ese coño —Gruñó la última palabra —. Te busqué.

Esa noticia la dejó atónita.

—¿En serio?

Gruñó en voz baja.

—¿Creíste que no lo haría? Temía usar tu nombre por si te ponía en peligro pero me puse a tantear el terreno por una mujer con tu apariencia. Nunca nadie me informó de un avistamiento.

—Nunca dejé el territorio de mi manada. Está prohibido.

—Odio interrumpir — Yahiko murmuró —, pero tenemos que sacarla del centro de la ciudad. Tenemos un montón de lobos extraños vagando durante el calor del acoplamiento y ella es una gata... Ya la atacaron una vez —Miró el vehículo volcado —. Y probablemente deberíamos ocultar su coche antes de que llegue su manada —la miró a los ojos —. ¿Supongo que no quieres que sepan que nos has advertido?

—No importará. Hui de mi manada. Me quieren muerta sin importar lo que haga. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás y que mi vida había terminado al segundo que me alejé.

Dos hombres lobo en piel se acercaron. Hinata apretó su agarre sobre Naruto y los miró con temor. Naruto gruñó en respuesta. Ajustó su control sobre ella, un brazo liberó su cintura mientras las garras se deslizaron fuera de los dedos de la mano que usó para señalar a los varones.

—Quédate ahí. No te acerques más.

Hinata se quedó mirando al chico castaño que se paró en seco, reconociéndolo, pero no al hombre con él.

—¿Kiba?

Su oscura mirada se fijó en ella y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces?

—El consejo de la manada envió imágenes y tú eras uno de ellos —Ella miró a Naruto —. Así es como supe que era tu manada. También tenían tu foto. Te vi y supe que tenía que venir.

—Joder — Yahiko gimió —. ¿Tienen fotos nuestras? ¿En serio? Me siento totalmente fuera de onda. ¿Deberíamos tener fotografías de ellos?

—No. Somos más peligrosos para ellos de lo que ellos son para nosotros —afirmó Naruto —.Chicos, esta es Hinata. Si os fijáis en ella dos veces, voy a haceros daño. ¿Me entendéis?

—¡Mierda!— Kiba gimió —¿Otra? ¿En serio? Menos mal que tu tía está lejos. Perdería las tuercas si te viera sosteniendo a una gata de esa manera. ¿Supongo que estás pasando su calor con ella?

—Es mía —La voz de Naruto se profundizó en un tono peligroso —. Para siempre. Será mi compañera.

El shock desgarró a Hinata. Una cosa era anunciarlo a un pariente, pero él parecía estar diciendo a los miembros de su manada que pensaba reclamarla. Giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿No te rechazarán? No dejaré que te exilien de tu manada por mí —mantuvo su voz baja —. ¿Por favor? No podría soportar que te ataquen por protegerme.

Él emitió un rugido suave, pero no tuvo miedo. Solía hacerlo cuando le decía algo que le molestaba, pero sabía que jamás le haría daño. No Naruto. Negó con la cabeza y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella otra vez para abrazarla con fuerza.

—No me echarán y seguro que no lucharán conmigo.

Volvió la cabeza, todavía incierta, pero los otros hombres no parecían agresivos. El castaño realmente le guiñó un ojo.

—Es linda pero está demasiado delgada. Se ve como una perra. Nunca he visto una gata tan pequeña, pero no he visto a muchas así de cerca.

—Ha perdido peso — Naruto se apartó del coche —. Hazme un favor y oculta el coche. Estoy seguro de que su compañero la estará buscando.

—¿Compañero?—El castaño jadeó y su mirada oscura se ensanchó —¿Ella está ya acoplada pero vas aparearte con ella? ¿Estás loco? Está tomada.

—Por mí — Naruto giró la cabeza para hacer frente a Yahiko —Esconde su coche, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero llevarla a casa.

Yahiko asintió.

—Ve. Pon a Konohamaru en guardia y te llamaré en un par de horas. Voy a ponerme en contacto con mis hermanos y vamos a celebrar una reunión de la manada temprano por la mañana para advertir a todos de lo que viene. Me preocupa que sospecharán que ella nos advirtió cuando se den cuenta de que se ha ido. Ellos podrían atacar antes de lo planeado.

—No lo harán —ella informó en voz baja —. Creerán que hui por otras razones. Nadie sabía sobre Naruto y yo. Fui demasiado precavida y ni siquiera lleve fotos de él conmigo cuando regresé a mi manada. Lo habría puesto en peligro.

—¿Quién nos va a atacar?— Kiba sonaba confundido —¿Qué me he perdido? No me tomó tanto tiempo llegar aquí después de que nos dijeron que había problemas en la ciudad.

— Naruto, llévala a casa contigo y voy a lidiar con esto — Yahiko vaciló —. ¿Has venido hasta aquí corriendo o conduciendo?

—Corriendo.

Le tendió sus llaves.

—Toma la moto. Sólo deja las llaves bajo el asiento. La recogeré más tarde. No quiero que camines con todos esos visitantes en la ciudad. Podrían olerla. Con la moto llegarás más rápido.

—Gracias — Naruto lentamente la depositó en el pavimento junto a la moto. Cogió las llaves que Yahiko le arrojó.

—Mis llaves todavía están puestas en el coche —les informó.

—Podrían moverlo de todos modos — Naruto se sentó a horcajadas la moto y volvió la cabeza—. Sube, Hinata.

Ella no permitió que su falda la detuviera, sin importar qué tan alto el material subió por sus muslos. Abrazó a Naruto estrechamente por detrás, no quería dejarlo ir. Él arrancó la moto. Sabía que los otros hombres lobo los observaban con curiosidad, pero evitó sus miradas.

Naruto vivía cerca de la ciudad, en una zona boscosa, en una colina. Las otras casas se alineaban en la calle, pero una buena distancia las separaba. Aparcó la moto junto a una camioneta roja, pero no se movió cuando el motor se paró. Sus manos abruptamente cubrieron las de ella, donde abrazaba su cintura.

—Vamos a ir dentro. Iré abajo a ordenar a mi primo que permanezca en el sótano y luego vamos a hablar. Júrame que no vas a huir, Hinata. De lo contrario no te perderé de vista. Preferiría no llevarte cerca de Konohamaru en estos momentos. Es joven y está en celo. No sé si estará vestido. La ropa irrita la piel cuando sufrimos esta condición. Preferiría ahorrarte la vista y demonios, podría estar haciendo algo embarazoso que realmente no quieres ver.

Ella escudriñó la parte posterior de su cabeza. No la miró, sólo miró al frente, a la puerta cerrada de su garaje.

—Te lo juro. No voy dejarte de nuevo, Naruto.

Su cuerpo se relajó y le soltó las manos.

—Bien. Estoy confiando en que mantengas tu palabra. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí pero realmente no tengo otra opción. Vamos.

La falta de confianza dolió un poco, pero no podía culparle.

—Lo juro, Naruto. Dejarte fue lo más difícil y duro que he tenido que hacer. Me destrozó. Todas las razones por las que me fui han desaparecido. Es aquí donde quiero estar. No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto.

Él respiró profundamente y expulsó lentamente.

—Realmente te ataré a la cama si intentas salir corriendo. Sólo es una advertencia.

—Entiendo —No se sentía amenazada.

Naruto cogió la mano de Hinata, ella se bajó de la moto y él deslizó las llaves bajo el asiento.

La miró antes de seguirlo por la pasarela a la puerta de su casa. Abrió la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave. Las luces estaban apagadas e inhaló. El aroma de Naruto permanecía en su casa, pero no detectó ningún otro.

—¿Vives solo?

—Normalmente. Mi primo sólo se queda conmigo durante el calor. Tiene un apartamento completo en el sótano, así que no viene aquí. Por eso probablemente no le hueles.

—Mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como el tuyo —le recordó.

Su mirada le dejó para estudiar la sala de estar. Obviamente había sido decorada por un hombre, sus sofás de cuero negro, a juego con los sillones y muebles eran una prueba de ello. Sonrió cuando vio la gran pantalla de televisión que era una característica destacada en la habitación.

—Lo sé. Probablemente quieras hacer bastantes cambios y eres bienvenida a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla más acogedora —Cerró la puerta, la agarró y la inmovilizó contra la pared. Se inclinó hasta que su rostro se cernía a centímetros del de ella, su mirada intensa —. Voy a aparearme contigo y no me preocupo por el bastardo que lo hizo antes que yo. Te morderé hasta que su olor haya desaparecido y sólo mío permanezca. Encaja eso, cariño. Nunca voy a dejarte ir. He pasado todos los días de los últimos nueve años pensando en ti. Te eché de menos y dolía porque no estabas conmigo.

Ella luchó contra las lágrimas y ganó.

—Yo también.

—Deja que me encargue de Konohamaru antes de que hablemos. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Comí una hamburguesa mientras conducía hasta aquí.

Su mirada bajó.

—Tienes que comer más. Estás muy delgada. Soy un gran cocinero y voy a alimentarte hasta que recuperes de nuevo cada kilo.

Su amabilidad era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido y echado de menos.

—¿Vas a cocinar para mí? ¿En serio?

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —Su mano salió disparada y cerró la puerta —. Siéntete como en casa. Esto es tuyo ahora también. Nuestro. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Está bien.

Se encaminó por un pasillo y desapareció por la esquina. Hinata permaneció contra la pared donde la había puesto y soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

Lágrimas ardientes amenazaban con derramarse de nuevo. Estaba en la casa de Naruto.

Había soñado con buscarle, pero nunca pensó que vería el día. Su mirada vagó por la habitación. No cambiaría nada. Sus brazos abrazaron su cintura mientras sonreía.

—Casa —susurró.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

Hinata sintió a Naruto detrás de ella y su aroma fue inundando sus sentidos, poco a poco, se apartó de la cocina y al darse la vuelta lo encontró de pie apoyado en la puerta, observándola.

—Estaba explorando. Me encanta tu casa.

—Nuestra —le corrigió —Tuya y mía —Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante —Sigo esperando despertarme un día y ver que esto es sólo un sueño — Naruto levantó la mano y la llamo —. Ven aquí, cariño.

Fue a él sin dudarlo, su mano más pequeña apretó la suya más grande y la encerró en un abrazo mientras enterraba la cara en su cabello, parecía feliz abrazándola y Hinata se apoyó en él.

Nunca había abandonado su mente ni su corazón y por la noches, mientras estaba en su cama, había revivido los meses que habían pasado juntos, así se había mantenido cuerda.

Recordó el día que Naruto había llegado a su apartamento en Texas y le puso una venda en los ojos...

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

_—Tienes que ponerte esto y venir conmigo._

_Hinata se echó a reír, segura de que todo era una broma, pero no lo era. Naruto insistió en que se cubriera los ojos y después la ayudo a subir a su camioneta. Hinata tuvo un momento difícil para resistir las ganas de quitarse la venda de los ojos._

_—¿A dónde me llevas?_

_—Ya casi hemos llegamos._

_—¿Es esto una especie de picnic romántico? Puedo oler los árboles pero no huelo el humo de otros coches. Estamos en algún lugar, fuera de la ciudad._

_—Deja ya de olfatear —la regañó riéndose._

_—Sabes que odio las sorpresas._

_—Esta te va a gustar —Hizo una pausa y tuvo que esforzarse para poder entender lo que dijo a continuación —. Al menos, eso espero._

_—Lo he oído._

_—Hemos llegado. No te muevas._

_La camioneta se detuvo y el motor se paró. Esperó con impaciencia hasta que él se bajó y abrió su puerta. La agarró de los brazo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad._

_Anduvieron unos diez pasos antes de detenerse y Naruto se puso detrás de ella. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se inclinó y le besó en la oreja._

_—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?_

_El calor se extendió por su cuerpo._

_—Sí. Yo también te quiero. ¿Puedo mirar ahora?_

_—Todavía no. Mis compañeros son un montón de idiotas y los voy a matar si les atrapo comprobando tu culo una vez más cuando te quedas conmigo. Estás viviendo con el gruñón más grande del mundo, se me hace cada vez más difícil tener que salir de tu apartamento por las mañanas, pero es peor aún por las noches que no podemos pasar juntos, quiero estar contigo siempre._

_Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó a medida que escuchaba sus palabras y su posible significado hundió en ella. Sus dedos le tocaron la cara y la venda de los ojos cayó, Hinata parpadeó un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz del sol. Lo primero que vio fue una cabaña rústica en el bosque, de un solo piso y era preciosa, tanto que se olvidó de respirar._

_—Espero que no estés enfadada —Dejó caer la venda al suelo y puso el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza —. Firmé un contrato de alquiler. Es nuestra casa, Hinata._

_Ella se agarró a sus brazos para no caer cuando sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse. Se había quedado completamente aturdida._

_—Puedo pagar el alquiler, así que no te preocupes por el precio. No es exactamente una casa de ensueño, pero es acogedora por dentro y está lo suficientemente lejos para tener la privacidad que queremos y así no tienes por qué estar preocupada por si se avería el coche, he cambiado algunas de mis clases para coincidir con tu horario. Iremos juntos a la universidad y no tendremos que volver a dormir separados o a preocuparnos por si tu compañera__ nos escucha cuando hacemos el amor._

_Hinata se recuperó de la conmoción y se volvió en sus brazos, la mirada de angustia en su cara lo dejaba claro._

_— Naruto… —Líneas aparecieron al lado de su boca._

_—Creo que he pensado en todo. He hablado con tu compañera de habitación, me juró que si alguien pregunta le dirá que sigues viviendo allí. Demonios, estaba encantada con la perspectiva de tener la mitad del alquiler pagado sin tener que aguantar a una compañera de habitación, eso fue motivo suficiente para ella y para que tu familia no se entere de que estás viviendo con un hombre lobo._

_La esperanza resurgió._

_—¿En serio?_

_Naruto sonrió._

_—Sí._

_Hinata volvió la cabeza, miró la casa._

_—Es tan bonita._

_—No es muy grande, sólo hay una habitación, pero está en muy buenas condiciones, hace unos días los chico vinieron conmigo para pintar y hacer algunas reparaciones._

_Ella lo miró de nuevo y conteniendo las lágrimas dijo._

_—¡Sí!_

_Naruto la levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza._

_—Ni siquiera has visto el interior._

_—No importa, vamos a estar y dormir juntos todas las noches, a mí tampoco me gusta cuando estamos separados._

_Su mirada se desvió hacia su hombro luego de vuelta a sus ojos._

_—A veces deseo marcarte._

_Esa confesión tan sincera la entristecía._

_—No podemos hacer eso._

_—Tú me quieres._

_—Sí, te quiero, pero tú eres un lobo y yo un gato._

_—Eres mitad-gato, pero me importa un bledo, eso no cambia mis sentimientos o mi deseo por ti._

_—Nuestras familias pondrían el grito en el cielo si supieran que somos pareja. También te..._

_—No —la interrumpió Naruto —. No hay que pensar en ese imbécil con el que se supone que tienes que aparearte solo porque tu líder así lo ha ordenado. Ahora no, hoy no, estamos viviendo el aquí y el ahora, tenemos tiempo antes de que tengas que volver._

_Estaba en lo cierto, siempre se había resistido a pensar que cuando se graduara tenía que volver._

_—Está bien._

_Poco a poco, se fue calmando y la ayudó a ponerse en pie._

_—Vamos a intentar vivir juntos antes de que tengamos una discusión sobre ese tipo de mierda._

_Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado._

_—Lo siento mucho, Naruto, me gustaría que me marcaras y si eso fuera posible, te juro que lo haría._

_Le soltó la cintura y la agarró de la mano._

_—Me niego a discutir hoy, vamos a dentro y te enseño la casa._

_—Está bien —Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar el asunto así._

_Naruto sacó las llaves del bolsillo y desbloqueó la puerta, Hinata trató de dar un paso en el interior cuando él abrió la puerta, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y entró con ella. Era muy romántico y dulce por su parte atravesar el umbral con ella en brazos. El salón y la cocina eran un gran espacio abierto, le esperaba otra sorpresa cuando miró los muebles nuevos._

_—¡Eres un gran mentiroso! — hi se echó a reír._

_La giró un poco para que pudiera ver mejor la habitación._

_—Lo siento, pero eso no lo he hecho yo ¿querías que comprara algo que odiaras? Por eso_ me_ inventé la historia de la necesidad de reemplazar todo el mobiliario de la casa que alquilo_ con_ los chicos, de vez en cuando beben demasiado por eso no quiero invertir dinero en este_ agujero_. Es como una fraternidad con cinco chicos que viven en una misma casa._

_Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró._

_—Todo esto es tan romántico, Naruto, ha debido costarte una pequeña fortuna._

_Él se encogió de hombros._

_—En realidad no. Pensé que tenía que comprar cosas para la sala de estar y el dormitorio, tengo una cama king-size, nunca más dos camas._

_Ella sonrió._

_—Me gustaba tener que dormir encima de ti para que uno de nosotros no se caiga de mi cama._

_La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, pasaron por delante del cuarto de baño. Naruto se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación._

_—Acabo de recibir la cama y una mesita de noche, están incorporado los cajones bajo el armario. ¿Lo ves?_

_Hinata se movió hasta que la bajó al suelo, la habitación no era grande y la cama ocupaba la mayor parte._

_—Un aparador no encajaría, me encanta así como esta, es perfecto._

_—Tengo la cosa más importante en esta habitación._

_Ella sonrió, luego su mirada se dirigió a la cama._

_—Sí, lo tienes._

_Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia ella._

_—Me refiero a ti, cariño._

_Ella lo amaba tanto que le dolía el pecho._

_—Creo que deberíamos probar si es cómodo el colchón —dicho esto se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo._

_Naruto se quitó los zapatos._

_—Bienvenida a casa, Hinata, vamos a ser muy felices aquí._

_—Sé que lo seremos —guardaría cada momento que pasara con Naruto como si fuera un tesoro._

_Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos sobre cuando tendría que volver a su manada, tenían un par__ de años antes de que eso sucediera..._

Naruto respiró hondo, lo que hizo que ella volviera al presente. La vida era perfecta en esos tiempos, hasta que todo se derrumbó a su alrededor. Tuvo que dejar al hombre que le había robado el corazón y la vida que había amado. Los brazos que la rodeaban eran sólidos, reales otra vez.

—Mi primo está en el sótano. Sabe que estás aquí y no vendrá —le rozó la frente con sus labios —. Quiero hablar. No, quiero llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía, sé que es ir muy deprisa, que estás emparejada con otra persona, me molesta sentir su olor en ti, es débil, pero está ahí, quiero que se vaya.

—No tenía otra opción. Te dije eso.

Él gruñó.

—Podríamos haber encontrado una, en este momento estoy dividido entre la rabia por lo que hiciste y el alivio de que estés aquí.

—No entiendes.

—No tienes excusa por lo que pasó. Volví de mi carrera para descubrir que me habías abandonado —Gruñó. Hinata odiaba ver tanto dolor y se estremeció —. No te atrevas — advirtió —. No me tengas miedo. Sabes que nunca te haría daño, sin importar lo enfadado que esté.

—Lo sé —No tenía miedo de Naruto —. No me gustó lo que tuve que hacer.

Apartó la mirada, respiró hondo y exhaló, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.

—También he tenido un montón de años para pensar en lo que haría si alguna vez te encontraba, la conclusión es que significas más para mí que cualquier otra cosa, voy a tratar de superar el dolor, éramos jóvenes y ambos cometimos errores.

—No cometiste ninguno.

—Claro que sí —la emoción nubló sus ojos —. Debería haberme impuesto y haberte reclamado sin importar lo que dijeras. Eras mía, era así de simple, debí escuchar a mi corazón en vez de escuchar tus malditas excusas, no habrías acabado lejos de mi si nos hubiéramos emparejado, habría sido un hecho consumado.

—Habría hecho las cosas mucho más difíciles.

—Nada podría haber sido tan malo como pasar año tras año obsesionado con una mujer con la que no tenía forma de estar.

Le desgarró el corazón ver y escuchar tanta angustia del hombre que amaba.

—Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera sé por qué aun me quieres después de lo que hice.

—Porque eres mía —dijo Naruto con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, mostrando ese lado terco que recordaba tan bien —. Eres la mujer que amo, nada va a cambiar eso, vamos a trabajar en esto. Me niego a hacer otra cosa.

Su cuerpo se relajó y Naruto la puso en pie y la tomó en sus brazos, le miró a los ojos mientras la llevaba por la casa hacia un área que aún no conocía. Fueron por un pasillo oscuro donde al final había una puerta abierta y encendió la luz. Su olor era fuerte dentro del dormitorio, confirmándole que era suya.

Hinata recorrió la habitación con la mirada, había una cama grande, dos mesitas de noche, una silla en un rincón y un gran televisor en un aparador, antes de soltarla la llevó a un cuarto de baño.

Naruto utilizó el codo para encender la luz, en una de las paredes había dos lavabos en un largo mostrador donde apoyo su trasero, la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Dame la mano, tu sangre me está volviendo loco.

Se había olvidado del corte que se había hecho con el cristal, se miró la mano y vio la mancha roja en su palma. No era grave, Naruto le cogió la mano y la sorprendió cuando se la llevó a la boca.

Su lengua estaba caliente y limpió la pequeña herida, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco. Un vello oscuro apareció en sus mejillas, Hinata levantó la otra mano y le acarició con los dedos la mandíbula llena de vello suave.

—Te está resultando difícil controlarte.

Naruto le soltó la mano.

—Sí, en este momento no tengo mucho control, pero no te preocupes, sabes que me mataría antes de hacerte daño.

—Lo sé —le creía con todo su corazón.

—Bueno. Me destruiría si realmente te asusto. Tengo que calmarme un poco y controlar las cosas antes de que me acople a ti, quiero que sea bueno para ti, pero estoy en celo y apenas soy capaz de controlarme.

—Ya me has hablado de esto —el recuerdo del él advirtiéndola de lo que sucedería vino a su mente.

Bromearon sobre quién de los dos sería el más caliente en el calor.

—Habíamos planeado irnos de vacaciones cuando acabaran las clases de verano y encerrarnos en nuestra cabaña para cuidar de ti, no podría recordar con exactitud cuando sucedió.

Él le gruñó.

—Ahora, mi lobo se está volviendo loco por marcarte así que voy a aparearme contigo — Sus iris negros, mostraban a su lobo, el tono de su voz se hizo más profundo —. Por favor, no digas que no, no me niegues otra vez porque para ser honesto, voy hacerlo de todos modos.

La sorprendió que pensara comprometerse de buenas a primeras.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos —le recordó.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Los dos hemos cambiado.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

—Los sentimientos siguen ahí, tú también los sientes.

Ella no quiso negar la verdad.

—Los dos estamos muy sensibles emocionalmente en estos momentos —el suave gruñido de Naruto le indicó que no le gustaba sus palabras —. Sólo quería decir que vernos nos ha provocado una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

—Lo ha hecho —estuvo de acuerdo —. Pero estás aquí y me juré una vez que no te dejaría ir si alguna vez te tenía en mis brazos de nuevo, que serías mi pareja si eso alguna vez sucedía.

—¿No quieres que nos volvamos a conocer otra vez antes de tomar una decisión que nos cambiara la vida?

—No —dijo con el gesto terco de su mandíbula, algo que recordaba muy bien.

—Puede que no vuelva a funcionar, Naruto.

Se inclinó y la miro a los ojos.

—Nos ajustaremos a los cambios, fuimos felices una vez y vamos a encontrar la manera de volver a serlo una vez más.

Hinata deseaba que fuera así de fácil.

—Espero que eso sea cierto, han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos años, ahora somos unos extraños.

—No creo que hayas cambiado mucho, cariño.

—Eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta, no he sabido nada de tu vida desde que nos separamos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Su mente se bloqueó.

—No estoy segura.

—Te he echado de menos. Soñé contigo casi todas las malditas noches. ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿He aparecido en tus sueños?

—Sí.

—¿Y te habría gustado que estuviera allí contigo?

—Todos los días —confesó.

—Basta, ya has dicho suficiente.

Era así de simple para él, envidiaba su seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? Te conozco, probablemente te sentías traicionado, me preocupaba que llegaras a odiarme.

—Lo intenté —Dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro —. Sólo que nunca lo logré. Sólo quería que volvieras, me niego a dejarte ir por segunda vez, me niego a pasar otros nueve años echándote en falta y estando furioso porque te has ido. Nos aparearemos y eso no admite discusión alguna.

¿Por qué te resistes a esto? Está justo aquí. Te quiere y tú siempre le has querido. La vida nunca es así de simple, pero quiero que lo sea, Hinata tomó una decisión, puede ser que lo lamentara más tarde pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Hinata agarró la parte inferior del suéter de Naruto.

—Ahora soy tuya, tómame si estás seguro.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sus colmillos se alargaron cuando separó los labios. La excitaba ver su reacción, se estremeció de anticipación por lo que iba a suceder. Iban a desnudarse mutuamente e iban hacer el amor, él hundiría los dientes en la parte blanda de su hombro, la mordería hasta que le hiciera sangre y sabía que iba a ser increíble con Naruto.

No apretaría de más ni la haría gritar de dolor por la brutalidad de su mordida. No iba a quedar atrapada bajo un monstruo que tenía la intención someterla, cuando hiciera un reclamo que ella no quería.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hinata hizo a un lado los horribles recuerdos de su primer apareamiento.

—Nada.

—Te estoy asustando.

—No tengo miedo de ti — Hinata vaciló y se preguntó si debía contarle por qué se había estremecido y por qué desprendía ese olor a miedo.

Naruto la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te dolió cuando te acoplaste la primera vez? ¿Es eso?

El hecho de que hubiera adivinado con exactitud la causa de su indecisión la sorprendió y entristeció a la vez.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

La rabia retorció sus rasgos.

—Necesito saberlo. ¿Lo amas?

—No —su voz era más profunda por la emoción —. Siempre le he odiado.

Naruto dio un paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio y le tomó la cara entre sus grandes manos.

—Entonces dime por qué te acoplaste con él.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apartar la mirada de la suya. En su lugar se concentró en sus labios, en la cantidad de besos que se había perdido.

—No fue un apareamiento por amor, me vi obligada hacerlo, no lo soportaba pero era el sobrino del líder de la manada. Él me eligió a mí.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste eso? ¿Por la universidad? —la voz de Naruto permaneció suave pero se notaba la ira que sentía —Te dije que pagaría el dinero que tu Alfa aportó para tu educación.

—Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de coche. Fue un choque con vueltas de campana y el motor se incendió, la pierna de mi padre quedó atrapada entre los amasijos de hierro, pero encontró la fuerza suficiente para proteger a su compañera cuando la ropa de mi madre se incendió. Logró liberar la pierna, usó sus manos para apagar las llamas y rompió los cristales de la ventana trasera del coche para salir y llevar a mi madre a un lugar seguro —Hizo una pausa, intentando poner sus emociones bajo control —. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un Alfa te considera inútil? La pierna de mi padre quedó casi destrozada y eso era algo que ya no se podía cambiar. Su poder de curación le salvó la pierna, pero no puede apoyarse sobre ella, eso le hizo débil a los ojos de la manada. Mi madre sufrió heridas internas y le quedaron profundas cicatrices por las quemaduras. Es humana, tuvieron que extirparle el útero y no puede tener más hijos. Somos cuatro, tres niñas y yo soy la mayor —levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Siento lo de tus padres.

—El Alfa habría matado de inmediato a mi padre si yo no hubiera aceptado los términos del Alfa. Si mi padre moría el único camino que le quedaba a mi madre para sobrevivir era que otro macho quisiera aparearse con ella o si sus hijas se acoplaban y así sería considerada como familia. La protección de un nuevo compañero se extiende a sus hijos si estos son muy jóvenes para tomar a un compañero. Sin esa protección, habrían sido asesinadas y el Alfa habría matado a mi hermano también, nadie se lo habría llevado a su casa para criarle porque es medio humano. Y tampoco podían arriesgarse a enviarle a vivir con los humanos por si acaso tenía la capacidad de cambiar. Podrían habernos entregado por lo que somos. Mis hermanas y yo habríamos sido entregadas a otras manadas que pagan por los mestizos que no pueden cambiar, nos habrían utilizado como criadoras.

—Ya sé lo que hacen esos cabrones, secuestraron a la compañera de mi primo, con la esperanza de que tuviera una camada.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

— Hanabi tenía sólo nueve años de edad, Natsu trece años y yo dieciocho, era la única lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un compañero, que salvara a nuestra familia. Neji, mi hermano, no tenía ni siquiera un año por aquel entonces — Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, necesitaba que viera la verdad —. El Alfa habría matado a mis padres y a mi hermano pequeño y vendido a mis hermanas en el infierno si me hubiera ido contigo. Es por eso por lo que tuve que volver, Naruto, el acuerdo que teníamos para aparearme con el sobrino del Alfa de mi manada era lo único que protegía a mi familia.

—Joder — Naruto cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de ella —. Podrías habérmelo dicho, habría conseguido sacarlos.

—¿Y adónde irían? Tu manada u otra les habrían matado. Si no están dentro de las tierras de la manada, estás dentro de otros territorios o mucho peor. De cualquier manera, los habrían matado y mis dos hermanas se habrían convertido en criadoras. Me pongo enferma sólo de pensar que un grupo de hombres puedan tocar a mis hermanas cuando estén en edad de reproducirse... — Hinata respiro profundamente y le pregunto —¿Lo entiendes? No esperarían hasta que llegaran a la edad del apareamiento. Natsu habría sido vendida a esos monstruos y ni siquiera había comenzado la escuela secundaria aún. Demonios, nunca habría ido porque la mayoría de los Alfas piensan que educar a las criadoras más allá de aprender a leer es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo. También tenía miedo de convertirme en un foco de tensión con tus compañeros si me traías a tu casa, somos enemigos naturales.

Naruto abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—Tú y yo no somos enemigos.

—Lo sé, ¿pero lo hace tu manada?

—Ellos te aceptarán. ¿Dónde está tu familia ahora? Los traeré aquí y de alguna manera vamos asegurarnos que están a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño, Hinata, a tus hermanas no las tocará nadie.

—Están muy bien donde están ahora. Natsu se apareó el año pasado con el hijo menor de un poderoso Alfa en las tierras colindantes a la nuestra. Se negoció la unión entre los dos Alfas, cuando se enamoraron. Madara, mi Alfa, no puede hacerle ningún daño a mi familia sin provocar una guerra que sabe que no puede ganar. Su Alfa es más poderoso, su familia es realmente grande y acabarían con todos los machos de mi manada si hubiese una pelea. Darbin, el otro Alfa, aceptó a nuestra familia como suya cuando Natsu se acopló con su hijo. Hacer daño a un miembro de su familia, excepto a mí, sería una falta grave.

—¿Por qué a ti no? —Su voz se convirtió de nuevo en un gruñido, su rabia era clara.

—Porque estoy emparejada con el sobrino de Madara. Se me considera su propiedad y no forman parte de mi familia por más tiempo. No estoy protegida por Darbin.

—Eres mía. Ahora yo te protegeré y nadie podrá hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no has venido antes a mí si pudiste haberte ido un año después de que tu hermana y familia estuvieran a salvo?

—No sabía dónde estabas. Pensé que te habrías apareado de todos modos. Sólo te encontré porque las manadas estaban declarando la guerra a la tuya y vi tu foto.

—Nosotros y nuestras malditas reglas de no hablar de nuestras familias —Gruñó Naruto —. Debí haberte dado mi dirección y hacer que la memorizaras. Debí haber ignorado esa regla estúpida.

—Era más seguro para nosotros, si no sabíamos donde vivían nuestras familias, sabíamos que algún día teníamos que separarnos.

—Fue una estupidez. Podrías haber venido a mí hace un año.

—¿Por qué no estás emparejado? —pregunto sorprendida.

—¿Por qué crees? —no le dio tiempo a responder —Nunca te olvidé. Salí con mujeres, Hinata, pero tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado y a la única que amaré, las mujeres me encuentran frío y distante porque te llevaste mi corazón. Ninguna de mis relaciones ha durado, soy tuyo desde el día que tocaste mi brazo y me miraste como si fuera a comerte — Hinata sonrió —Yo quería, pero no de la manera que tu temías — Hinata miró a su regazo —Yo quería desnudarte y hablar contigo, que envolvieras tus bonitas piernas alrededor de mi cara —Él miró a los ojos —. Y todavía quiero que lo hagas.

Se enderezó se quitó el suéter y lo tiró al suelo, Hinata miró su torso musculoso y bronceado, aun le quitaba el aliento.

Ella miró los cambios de ese cuerpo que una vez había memorizado, su enorme fuerza.

Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, sus bíceps eran más musculosos que antes, y en la parte interior de su brazo derecho vio una nueva cicatriz, su mirada fue bajando por su abdomen firme y duro donde se veía unos abdominales apretado, se veían más cicatrices en su bajo vientre.

Se bajó de la encimera y se acercó a él, y paso los dedos por algunas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Peleas. Llegué a casa de mal humor después de la universidad. Pasé un par de años para plantear algunas, infierno, no te asustes cuando veas mi espalda, ¿de acuerdo?

Al instante se acercó para verle la espalda y se quedó sin aliento. Dos cicatrices iban desde sus omóplatos hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Eran profundas, líneas blancas que destacaban en su piel bronceada, Naruto se dio la vuelta, se encontró con su mirada horrorizada, y sonrió.

—Parece peor de lo que realmente fue.

—Espero que al menos ganases.

—Lo hice.

—Eres más alto —Ella miró a los ojos —. Tu pelo es más corto. Me encanta.

Naruto deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

—Estás tan delgada —Su rostro se tensó cuando la miró a los ojos —. Dame la dirección de dónde vives. Voy a traer a tu familia a casa, Hinata. Aquí, con nosotros. Iré con mis primos, tendremos que luchar para entrar y salir. Sé que va a ser duro al principio, pero haremos que esto funcione. Te amo y los amaré a ellos —Ella lo miró, confundida —. Tus gatitos, cariño. Me los llevaré de su manada y vamos a criarlos —El dolor nubló sus facciones —. Juro que los aceptaré como si fueran míos —dicho esto se arrodilló ante ella —. Sé que se oyen cosas no muy agradables de lobos que van matando a los jóvenes que no son de los suyos, pero te juro que moriría para protegerlos a ellos y a ti. Eso que dicen no es cierto, aquí estarán a salvo y serán amados — Hinata se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando la cara en su pecho.

—Nunca tuve hijos, Naruto, pero gracias —Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas —. Eso significa que los aceptarías y los traerías de vuelta por mí... en caso de que existieran.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué estás tan delgada? Creí que tal vez al tener hijos te había cambiado el cuerpo.

—Queda claro, que no es así ¿no es cierto?

Él vacilo.

—La idea de que llevaras los hijos de otro hombre me duele pero yo los habría aceptado porque eran parte de ti.

Todas las razones por las que se había enamorado de Naruto volvieron de golpe.

Habían pasado años las cosas habían cambiado, pero el hombre que ella conoció una vez aún existía. Él tenía un corazón enorme y el hecho de que le ofreciera luchar para recuperar a sus hijos, enfrentarse al peligro, la hacía sentirse más segura que en la manada donde ella pertenecía.

—Simplemente no era feliz, no estoy enferma ni nada.

—Bien —Él se apartó para mirarla mejor —. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que he pensado en ti y cómo esos recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos consiguió que siguiera adelante cada día.

Él la soltó y se puso en pie.

—Vamos ducharnos e irnos a la cama —Su mirada la recorrió de arriba a abajo —. Se acabó esperar, Hinata. He puesto minas y ese hijo de puta con el que te han emparejado estará muerto si aparece por aquí para llevarte de vuelta.

—No va a luchar a muerte por mí, ni siquiera me buscará a menos que su tío se lo ordene. Haría un trabajo a medio culo porque no va a querer que vuelva de nuevo, es más, se sentirá aliviado.

—No creo eso ni por un instante, cualquier hombre haría lo que fuera por encontrarte y llevarte a casa.

—No fue un matrimonio por amor. Nos... —Ella vaciló —Yo le odiaba, y ese odio era mutuo. No podía impedir el apareamiento, pero sí podía controlar ciertas cosas, tome píldoras para evitar un embarazo o entrar en celo. Nunca se imaginó algo así, pensó que no servía como compañera. Después de un año estaba muy enfadado porque no había logrado dejarme embarazada y se volvió un amargado — Hinata observó el rostro de Naruto, con la esperanza de que no la juzgara —. Unas de las razones por la que me eligió era porque pensaba que yo podía darle hijos y hacer de él un líder más fuerte para cuando asumiera el control de la manada, como le fallé en eso siempre estuvo muy enfadado y me echó de su cama — Naruto no parecía ni sorprendido ni horrorizado por lo que estaba contando.

—No te culpo. Dos personas deben tener hijos por amor, no por obligación — Hinata se relajó a medida que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

—No quiero ninguna mentira entre nosotros. He tenido que mentir durante años, pero nunca te mentiría a ti, Naruto. Te quiero demasiado, nunca te mentiría de esa manera, pero tuve que hacerlo con él.

—¿Te odiaba? —la ira profundizó su voz —¿Por qué no te liberó entonces? ¿Supongo que no se formó ningún vínculo entre vosotros? Podría haber encontrado una nueva pareja sin sufrir emocionalmente.

—Quería, pero su tío no se lo permitió, y quería mantenerse una buena relación con su tío obedeciendo sus órdenes, ya que tiene hermanos más jóvenes que podrían ser elegidos para asumir el control de la mamada, el liderazgo cuando Madara se retire.

La ira brillo en sus ojos.

—Cada vez me gusta menos. ¿Era al menos bueno contigo?

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—No creo que necesites saberlo, estás lo suficientemente enfadado como para ir tras él.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó —. ¿Te insultó? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Sé que algunos cambiantes menosprecian a los mestizos —apretó los puños al costados —. ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño?

Ella vaciló.

—Vas a verme desnuda en la ducha y eso significa que verás esto —se quitó la camisa con cuidado dejándola caer al suelo, y levantó el brazo.

La rabia hizo que le saliera el pelo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus garras salieron disparadas de sus dedos. Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil, sabía que su enfado no iba dirigido a ella. Se estremeció, aun temblaba. Él se movió lentamente, su mano era suave evitando el tocarla con las afiladas puntas de sus uñas. Naruto le sostuvo el brazo y se movió un poco para examinar los oscuros moretones, tenía marcas de los dedos en su brazo justo por encima de donde él la tocaba. Gruñó y levantó la mirada.

—¿Él te hizo esto? —Su voz era ronca, profunda y áspera.

—Sí, anoche. Vivimos en partes separadas de la casa y rara vez nos vemos. Fue a mi habitación. Yo no quería que me tocara, así que luché, me escapé de él. Estaba muy enfadado —Ella se soltó y se recogió el pelo. Naruto le dio la vuelta, agradecido por que no podía ver su cara cuando le enseñó la espalda —. Esto es de la misma paliza.

El aullido que soltó Naruto la hizo saltar, el sonido era ensordecedor dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño, y todos sus instintos la instaban a huir. El olor de su furia casi la asfixió.

Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil, esperó a que se tranquilizara y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Voy a matarlo —juró Naruto.

Respirando con fuerza, Hinata volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía cuatro moratones en la espalda donde la había golpeado cuando había luchado para escapar de Toneri. En realidad parecía que estaba mucho mejor que cuando, se había vestido esa mañana antes de irse de la casa. Sus genes de cambiante la hacía curarse más rápido que un humano normal.

—¿Te obligó? ¿Ese hijo de puta te violó? ¿Permitió que otros hombres te tocaran? Si eso es así quiero que me des sus nombres, les encontraré y les mataré.

—Cálmate —le ordenó. La miró. Cualquier otro hombre lobo que luciera así, la hubiera hecho correr por su vida hasta haber salido del estado.

Su rostro había cambiado por completo. Su nariz creció hacia adelante, alargándose, junto con su mandíbula y sus colmillos habían crecido. Sus ojos también habían cambiado, se habían estrechado. Eran los ojos del lobo los que la miraban. Una mata de pelo negro cubría la parte inferior y ocultaba la mayor parte de su pecho sexy y sus brazos.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó más a él, rozando la suave piel con manos temblorosas.

—Nadie más me tocó, ni siquiera él. No lo ha hecho durante años, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitarle. Se buscó otras mujeres para ocupar su tiempo cuando creyó que yo no era capaz de concebir. Estoy bien, Naruto, te lo prometo, sólo abrázame, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella se quedó allí en la seguridad de su abrazo hasta que volvió poco a poco a la normalidad y su respiración se tranquilizó.

La besó en la parte superior de su cabeza, antes de apartarse, Hinata se preguntó si aún la querría, sabiendo que estaba mal emocionalmente. La ternura se reflejó en su mirada cuando ella volvió su mirada hacia él.

—Nunca volverás a temer a nadie otra vez y nunca abusaré de ti.

—Lo sé.

—Prefiero morir —susurró.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Está bien, aun voy a matar a ese hijo de puta, pero eso será otro día —Ella no protestó.

Una parte de ella siempre había sabido que si Naruto se hubiera enterado de lo que Toneri le había hecho, incluso si se hubiera acoplado con otra mujer, le habría hecho a su compañero una visita para parar el maltrato. Era justo ese tipo de persona maravillosa.

Cuando habían visto las noticias siempre se había quejado de que alguien debería sacar sacudidas violentas que recogieron en los débiles.

—Tengo que calmarme un poco — Naruto respiró profundamente —. Utiliza este baño y yo utilizaré el que está al final del pasillo. Nos encontraremos en mi habitación en unos quince minutos —Huyó antes de que ella pudiera protestar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Hinata lo vio desaparecer y la preocupación se apodero de ella. ¿Cambiaría de opinión?

¿Se había apagado el deseo que sentía por ella?

Ella no era la misma mujer a la que una vez había amado. Había sido maltratada por su pareja y tal vez temía que ella le temiera a él. O peor aún, él había perdido todo el respeto que sentía por ella, por haber permitió que su vida se convirtiera en una pesadilla a pesar de que lo hacía por la seguridad de su familia.

Se volvió con el corazón encogido, y miró la ducha, sabía que él quería que borrara de su cuerpo la mayor cantidad posible de olores de su antigua vida. Utilizó el champú, el acondicionador y el jabón pero no pudo deshacerse por completo de la marca de Toneri pero eso haría que su olor se camuflara.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Naruto salió al pasillo y consiguió no golpear con los puños las paredes. La rabia que latía por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un ser vivo hacia que lo viera todo rojo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño de invitados, respiró hondo y entró encendiendo la luz. Se las arregló para no cerrar la puerta de golpe tras él, miró su imagen en el espejo e hizo una mueca al ver un mechón de cabellos que no había sido capaz de controlar en el momento en que había regresado a la piel.

Hinata había sido violada, golpeada y estaba muy delgada. La ropa escondía las costillas que sobresalían, parecía medio muerta de hambre. Cerró los ojos, y tuvo cuidado de no atravesar el labio inferior con sus colmillos cuando se mordió el labio para ahogar otro aullido de rabia. Las ganas de destrozar al macho que la había obligado a aparearse casi lo llevó a modo de caza.

Había sido difícil imaginar a Hinata viviendo su vida sin él. La había imaginado muchas veces, rodeada de niños, y eso le había roto el alma. Le había dolido pensar que ella podría ser feliz con otra persona, pero nunca había pensado que se había visto obligada a vivir una pesadilla infernal por la política de los cambiante. Se había unido por sus padres con el sobrino del líder de la manada. Él entendía sus motivos, pero le enfurecían. Prefería morir antes que entregar a un niño, incluso a un adulto, a alguien que lo fuera a maltratar.

¿Saben sus padres como la trataban? Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. Los mataría él mismo si lo hubieran sabido y habían permitido que eso sucediera. Su rabia siguió creciendo.

**_Han tenido que darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ha perdido mucho peso, maldita sea. _**

Se obligó a respirar más despacio cuando empezó a jadear.

**_No puedo aparearme con ella ahora._**

Ese pensamiento hizo su lobo retrocediera en señal de protesta. Estaba demasiado delgada, demasiado débil y probablemente demasiado asustada para aprovechar la oportunidad si estuviera desnuda en su cama. Podría herirla o asustarla sin querer, y eso era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

La mayoría del resentimiento, si no todo, que había sentido hacia Hinata por haberlo dejado se desvaneció. Le había amado, pero también quería a su familia, comprendió todo lo que alguien podía hacer por proteger su sangre. Él no había sido bendecido con hermanos, pero sus primos bien podrían serlo y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Hinata había pasado por una situación infernal e hizo un trato con el diablo para mantener a su familia segura.

**_Le dieron mi Hinata a ese idiota._**

A Naruto le hubiera gustado que ella se lo hubiera contado todo en el pasado, habría movido el cielo y el infierno por traer a toda su familia al territorio de Namikaze. Probablemente la habría trastornado rasgando a sus padres un poco por su afán de sacrificar su futuro para salvar a sus propios hermanos más jóvenes, pero estaban involucrados. Él odiaba admitirlo, pero podía ver el por qué lo hizo, no era algo con lo que estaba de acuerdo, pero si ella había sido sincera, podría ver que les impidió hacer la elección que tenían.

Su tío hubiera estado de acuerdo y habría aceptado a Hinata en la unidad familiar pero su tía habría hecho un alboroto. Naruto se estremeció, al recordar lo que le había hecho a la compañera de Sai. La tía Anko era la razón por la que un grupo de cambiantes felinos estaban a punto de atacar a la manada. Ella había puesto a la compañera de su propio hijo en peligro porque había estado desesperada por deshacerse de una cambiante felina. Él y sus primos habían rescatado a Ino del destino que Anko había preparado para ella. Era imposible saber qué maldad hubiera intentado hacer su tía a Hinata y a su familia si los hubiera trasladado a su territorio.

Ahora eso no importaba. Anko ya no era un problema, ya que había sido expulsada de la manada, pero en el pasado podría haber sido una amenaza mortal.

De cualquier manera, no podía cambiar la historia. Hinata estaba en su cuarto de baño duchándose. Él quería reclamarla, pero no iba a ser nada fácil, el hijo de puta al que había sido obligada a someterse le había hecho daño. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar y conocerlo de nuevo y sentirse totalmente segura antes de tener una nueva pareja. Su lobo no estaba de acuerdo, estaba impaciente por reclamarla, era difícil controlar el impulso ya que el animal estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie para hacerle retroceder.

—Maldito calor —gruñó.

Nunca sería capaz de tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo si la tenía desnuda en sus brazos, él era lo bastante hombre para conocer sus limitaciones y la amado lo suficiente como para admitir que era un peligro para ella en su condición. Los machos en celo no eran conocidos por su dulzura o su capacidad para controlar la lujuria que se apoderaba de ellos durante la copula, ella podía haberle aceptado en el pasado pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Hinata y del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ella había sido una pequeña difícil cosa, agresiva y ardiente, que podía devolverle todo lo que le echaba. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar por aplastarla o romperle algo de manera accidental, tenía curvas generosas, carne en esos huesos, y el culo más espléndido contra en el que había tenido el placer de golpear cuando la había tomado.

Su polla eligió ese momento para palpitar dolorosamente como si tuviera un corazón propio.

Si no fuera por los pantalones de tela gruesa, estaría apuntando hacia el cielo. Le empezaron a doler las bolas por la necesidad de descargar y gimió.

—Maldita sea —siseó entre dientes —Me voy a morir —asintió a su reflexión —. Jamás podré sobrevivir teniéndola en mi casa, oliéndola y deseándola como lo hago.

Se quitó los zapatos, abolló un armario en su prisa por quitarse la ropa, y se abrió en un movimiento la parte delantera de sus pantalones. No se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior y su polla saltó libre. Apenas le alivió el dolor. Se bajó los pantalones y los hizo a un lado. Casi arrancó la puerta de cristal de la ducha por llegar cuanto antes al interior del cubículo. Se metió en el agua fría y dejó que corriera por su cuerpo, respiró hondo soportando el frio del agua. Se quedó debajo de la ducha, pero no sirvió de nada. Su mitad inferior seguía igual.

—Vete a la mierda.

Cogió el gel y se echó un poco en su mano y se apoyó contra la pared, agarro su eje, y giró las caderas lo suficiente para evitar que le cayera el agua y le apretó los dedos alrededor de su polla hinchada. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Hinata llenó su cabeza, movió la mano frenéticamente desde la base del pene a la cabeza, aplicando la suficiente presión y llevando un ritmo para sentirse realmente bien. Naruto imaginó que estaba dentro de ella otra vez.

Apoyó las piernas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los labios. Nunca olvidaría lo apretada que era Hinata, lo húmeda y caliente, sus músculos internos le habían apretado mejor de lo que su puño jamás podría hacerlo. Luego estaban los ruidos que ella siempre hacía cuando él la follaba con fuerza y rapidez.

Su Hinata siempre había ronroneado para él, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Tenía la costumbre de pasar las uñas por la espalda hasta que le agarraba el culo y tiraba de sus caderas y le apretaba con fuerza contra sus muslos suaves, al llegar al clímax, siempre gritaba su nombre, su coño se apretaba alrededor de él mientras temblaba.

Naruto gimió cuando se corrió chorros de semen salieron disparados de la punta de su polla mientras el placer se apoderaba de él. Sus caderas corcovearon por la intensidad y el dolor de sus pelotas desapareció.

Jadeando, abrió los ojos y miró la pared de azulejos frente a él que acababa de decorar. Soltó la polla que apenas se había ablandado, y se metió debajo del agua para lavarse con jabón.

Se mojó la cabeza, la sacudió, y cogió de nuevo el gel de baño.

Fantástico. Esto me va durar un rato hasta que comience de nuevo. Se frotó el cuerpo para lavar el sudor seco y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar la alcachofa de la ducha extraíble, y limpió todo los rastros que había dejado de haberse masturbado. Volvió a poner la alcachofa en su lugar, cerró el agua y abrió la puerta de cristal.

—Voy a estar aquí cada media hora, repitiendo esto —dijo disgustado por su falta de control.

Se secó, evitando tocar su polla, que aún estaba tensa en constante estado de excitación y que sabía que no lo abandonaría hasta que terminara la época de apareamiento. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para encontrar la fuerza para coger el jabón en lugar de a Hinata.

Se dio cuenta de que no se había acordado de traer ropa limpia, envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y rápidamente salió del cuarto de baño. Si se daba prisa, sólo le llevaría un minuto para ir por el pasillo, entrar en su habitación y vestirse antes de que ella terminara de ducharse. Hinata antes tardaba una eternidad en darse una ducha. Confiaba en que eso no hubiera cambiado.

El dormitorio estaba vacío cuando él entró, pero que no escuchó el agua correr en el baño.

Se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el cajón inferior y escogió un par de pantalones de chándal. La puerta del baño se abrió detrás de él y él se enderezó, y se dio la vuelta.

Hinata se había lavado el pelo, tenía la piel rosada y brillante por el agua caliente y estaba envuelta en su toalla azul favorita. La toalla dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de los hombros y los muslos, y sabía que no llevaba nada debajo y su pene se tensó en respuesta.

La deseaba tanto que le era difícil permanecer quieto, tuvo problemas para tomar una decisión, era hacerle el amor o huir de la habitación. Ella era demasiado tentadora, demasiado sexy, imágenes de todas las cosas que quería hacerle llenaba su mente y le impedía volver al cuarto de baño en el pasillo.

Ella sonrió y su mirada bajó a su toalla, Naruto no podía mover las piernas al parecer habían enraizado en la alfombra. Mayor cantidad de sangre se fue directamente a la parte de él que ella se había quedado mirando.

Sí, ella te está mirando, y no puede dejar de notar que estás apuntando directamente a ella con la maldita toalla levantada. Naruto se agachó, apretó la polla contra el muslo y dejó la mano puesta encima.

**_Ay. Sé que no quieres doblarte pero tampoco quiero asustarla._**

—Eres sin duda más grande.

—Oh infierno. Finge que no te has dado cuenta.

Alzó la mirada mientras se acercaba a él y a su cama.

—¿Por qué iba hacer eso? Suelta la toalla, a ver cuánto has crecido.

El pánico se apoderó de Naruto.

—No te acerques a mí —Ella se quedó helada y él quiso patearse el culo al ver la inseguridad en su cara —. Lo siento — él saltó —. Sólo tiene que quedarte atrás.

—¿Por qué?— El dolor brilló en sus hermosos ojos —¿No me quieres, Naruto? ¿Has cambiado de opinión por mi apareamiento?

—No, quiero decir, te quiero. No tienes idea de cuánto y lo mal que lo paso... para no reclamarte como mi compañera— Él gruñó —. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo deseo.

—¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ti?

La honestidad es lo mejor. Sí.

—Temo hacerte daño. Mi control es inestable y creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que esté sin el celo para hacer esto. Eso te dará tiempo para ganar un poco de peso y curar tus heridas. También garantiza que seré tan suave como sea posible cuando cerremos el vínculo sin causar más lesiones.

Ella lo miró fijamente, aturdida.

—Soy peligroso —susurró —, para ti. No es mi intención serlo, pero ahora sería demasiado brusco. Te deseo demasiado. Mi polla tiene el control y sí, te quiero. Nunca me lo perdonaría si te causo dolor, pero sé que lo haré.

—No creo eso — Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo —. Eres más grande y fuerte, pero no me asustas.

—¿Hinata?— Esperó hasta que ella le miro —Confía en mí. Nunca me has visto en celo.

—No puede ser peor que cuando estaba contigo.

—Lo es — Naruto tragó saliva, su polla palpitaba contra su palma a través de la toalla mojada.

—Estoy más agresivo de lo que jamás estuve. Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño ahora mismo y necesito que te quedes aquí. Me ocuparé de mis propias necesidades. Pensé que iba a tener más tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que te viera con tan poca ropa, y tan sexy. Tengo que solucionar esto. Mierda —Salió corriendo y miró a su alrededor y vio en el cuarto de baño que acababa dejar Hinata, y cerró la puerta entre ellos.

Sabía que Hinata lo seguiría, siempre había odiado cuando él se iba en plena discusión.

Recordó la última vez que lo había hecho y se giró, alzó la mano para golpear en la madera sólida. ¿Qué pasa si se larga otra vez? ¿Y si al salir ella ha huido?

Naruto casi volvió a la habitación, pero el miedo le impidió hacerlo, se dio la vuelta, sus acciones eran espasmódicas cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha y abrió el grifo, sería rápido.

**_Ella no se va a ir, prefiero que piense que soy un idiota por arruinar esto que por lastimarla._**

Hinata no pudo dejar de sentir dolor, se dio la vuelta cuando oyó el agua correr. ¿Iba va a satisfacer sus propias necesidades? Se quedó mirando la puerta, cuando la ira la golpeó.

Trató de girar el pomo de la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada, impidiendo que ella le siguiera.

—Maldita sea —Su otra palma golpeó la puerta. — Naruto —gritó su nombre —. Abre la puerta.

—Vete a comer algo —le gritó —. O descansa. Saldré pronto.

—Maldita sea, Naruto. Déjame entrar ahí. No soy frágil.

Él no respondió. Hinata volvió la cabeza y presionó la oreja contra la madera, escuchando, su agudo oído recogió los ruidos tenues sobre el agua. Se mordió los labios cuando oyó aumentar su respiración y un leve sonido, adivinando lo que estaba haciendo allí, "manejar sus propias necesidades". Hinata no se movió hasta que oyó que se corría.

Su cuerpo respondió a su gemido gutural, que recordaba demasiado bien. Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba si creía que iba a ser más fácil para él si la mantenía a distancia. Había pasado tiempo desde que había sufrido los efectos del celo, pero no era algo que se olvidara. Él la necesitaba y ella lo deseaba, era increíblemente dulce que estuviera tan preocupado por su seguridad, pero era también frustrante.

Sabía a qué se enfrentaba. No había peligro, sin importar lo caliente o agresivo que llegara a ponerse durante el peor momento del celo. Se negó a escucharla a su pesar, un plan empezó a tomar forma y eso la hizo sonreír, en realidad haría imposible para él resistir llamada de la naturaleza.

Un rápido tirón y la toalla cayó a sus pies. Se volvió hacia la cama.

**_Sólo le necesito a él sobre mí._**

Hinata miró hacia la puerta cerrada, oyó que cerraba el agua y se dio prisa, en subirse al colchón antes de que saliera.

**_La mitad del problema está resuelto, estoy aquí, ahora solo tengo que conseguir que venga a mí._**

Hinata se tapó con la colcha y se acostó boca arriba.

Se colocó el cabello de manera que quedara en por encima de su cabeza. Apoyó los pies en el colchón y movió las caderas lo suficiente para asegurarse de que lo que iba a ver cuándo abriera la puerta extendió las piernas.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño se metió un dedo en la boca, se chupó la punta y la pasó por su cuerpo dejando un rastro húmedo, lo deslizó entre sus pechos, sobre su estómago, hasta su coño. Se humedeció el dedo, siempre se había vuelto loco al olerla cuándo ella estaba en necesitada de sexo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios mientras pensaba en volver al pasado para ayudar a conseguir el ambiente necesario.

Hinata presionó el dedo contra su clítoris y se frotó haciendo círculos pequeños, sólo de pensar en Naruto hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros. Ella contuvo la respiración para acallar el gemido de placer mientras la presión de su dedo encendió su cuerpo, y se convirtió en un cálido hormigueo.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que se había ido a la cama con Naruto llenaron su mente. Se habían visto durante más de un mes antes de que fuera el momento adecuado. Ella se había enamorado de él y no se imaginó que él sentía lo mismo, ya que nunca la presionó para tener relaciones sexuales. Había estado aterrorizada porque sus instintos felinos reaccionaran a él que era un hombre lobo...

_—Vamos a ir de campamento._

_Él la miró boquiabierto._

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Sabes los bosques a los que vamos a correr cuando necesitas desfogarte? ¿Por qué no llevamos una tienda de campaña y dormimos fuera por una noche? —Él frunció el ceño — No me digas que eres mayor y te has vuelto blando, durmiendo en camas aquí en la universidad._

_La expresión ofendida de su cara había resultado muy divertida._

_—Por supuesto que no. Me encantan las adversidades._

_Los músculos de la parte baja del abdomen de Naruto se veían a través de un desgarrón de su ropa. Ella esperaba que hicieran eso._

_—Así que hagamos eso esta noche, no tenemos clases mañana, es entre semana, así que nadie debería estar allí fuera._

_Naruto apoyó las manos en las caderas y la miró más cerca._

_—Es una mala idea._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que hará demasiado frío?_

_Él s__uspiró y dejó caer las manos a los costados._

_—No confió en mí mismo para pasar toda la noche contigo._

_Ella sonrió.__—Bueno, trae la tienda de campaña y las mantas. Llevaré la comida, probablemente necesitaremos una linterna también, mi visión nocturna no es tan buena como la tuya y quiero ver todo en esa tienda._

Se_ movió rápido, y la agarró de las caderas._

_—¿Qué significa eso?_

_Ella respiró hondo para darse valor._

_—Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero aquí va. Te deseo. Sé que me deseas, y creo que es más seguro para los dos si no vamos a tu casa o la mía en la que podrían oírnos por casualidad. Tú gruñes cuando nos besamos y yo empiezo a ronronear. Van a pensar que estamos haciendo algo raro en voz alta — Naruto palideció._

_—¿Eres virgen?_

_—No, ya te he dicho que tuve un novio por poco tiempo, lo que yo quería decir es que nunca he tenido que ser yo la que haga el primer movimiento. Estoy hablando de sexo y quiero hacerlo contigo._

_—Gracias a Dios._

_—¿Eso es porque te gusta lo que estoy sugiriendo de irnos por fin vamos a la cama juntos o es porque no soy virgen?_

_—Las dos cosas — Naruto sonrió —. He estado esforzándome por ser paciente porque sé que te asusta un poco, pero la idea de ser el primero me aterra._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Siempre es doloroso la primera vez para la mujer y no quiero hacerte daño, cariño._

Ella_ supo en ese momento que había hecho la elección correcta._

_—Entonces acampamos esta noche._

_—Sí._

_—Y lleva una linterna —dijo Naruto paseando la mirada por su pecho —. No quiero perderme nada. He tratado de imaginarte desnuda, pero tengo la sensación de que la realidad va a ser mucho mejor_

_.__—Pienso lo mismo._

Reunieron_ todo lo que necesitaban para su escapada romántica en el bosque.__Naruto se tomó las cosas con calma para volverla loca mientras la desnudaba y exploró cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. Es su camino gruñó mientras depositaba besos sobre la parte baja de su estómago y le abrió los muslos para tener acceso a su coño._

_—Tengo la intención de comerte viva —Ella no se rio, estaba demasiado excitada para hacer algo más que jadear._

_—Me duele por la necesidad que tengo de ti —admitió._

Naruto_ tenía una boca increíble y las cosas que podía hacer con ella la hicieron estar agradecida de que estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia de la civilización._

Hinata_ gritó cuando la hizo correrse dos veces antes de ponerse sobre su cuerpo y penetrarla. La sensación de él llenándola era algo que nunca olvidaría. Naruto se tomó su tiempo para que se adaptarse a su tamaño, con golpes lentos y poco profundos para meter su gruesa polla completamente dentro de su cuerpo. La miró a los ojos cuando estuvo completamente en su interior y le dijo lo hermosa que era para él._

_—Muévete —le suplicó._

_—No quiero olvidar este momento —susurró._

_—No lo haremos —le juró, poniendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y moviéndose._

_—Bésame._

_—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —Entonces la besó hasta que ella estuvo loca debajo de él, yendo al encuentro de sus caderas y arañándole la espalda._

Era_ casi una tortura, él dentro de ella, pero sin moverse. Deseaba que empujara con fuerza.__Lo necesitaba._

_—Por favor —jadeó Hinata._

Naruto_ se movió, y uso los brazos para sujetar su peso y encerrarla debajo de él, al mismo tiempo._

_—Eres tan estrecha. ¿Te hago daño?_

_—Sólo si no te mueves._

_—Ahora no te puedes echar atrás, Hinata. Ahora eres mía._

De_ repente, él la tomó con frenesí. Sólo existían ella y Naruto, con besos apasionados y con su cuerpo Naruto le enseñó el significado de ser amada hasta que ella llegó al clímax por tercera vez. Ni siquiera le importó cuando separó su boca de la suya para sujetarle el cuello con sus dientes. Sin miedo cuando salieron a la superficie los afilados colmillos y los pasó por su tierna piel. No la mordió sino que ahogó un fuerte gemido cuando llegó segundo clímax._

Hizo_ el amor con ella toda la noche, y al amanecer la acercó a su cuerpo y supo que le pertenecía y la quería en sus brazos para siempre..._

Hinata apartó los recuerdos cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, había dejado de tocarse y su pasión se había enfriado.

Entonces era joven y muy tonta. Había esperado que Toneri cambiara de opinión y no la obligara a ser su compañera. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente había sido su forma de protegerle y poder estar junto a él. Ella tenía mucho que perder.

Naruto.

—Estar juntos —susurró, parpadeó rápidamente y respiró profundamente.

Naruto está en la habitación de al lado. No lo has perdido para siempre. Sólo por nueve años.

Hinata se centró en el futuro y jugó con su clítoris. Naruto iba a salir del cuarto de baño y ella quería estar lista para él. Estaba con él de nuevo, y nada se interponía en su camino.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Naruto era muy consciente de que tenía que salir del baño en algún momento. Sin duda Hinata ya sabía que había estado masturbándose. Tendría que haber salido de la habitación e ir al final del pasillo, pero había estado demasiado caliente, demasiado cerca de abalanzarse sobre ella, e infiernos, ya estaba hecho.

Aún necesitaba pantalones.

Se envolvió una toalla limpia por la cintura, seguro de que podría pasar unos minutos con ella para arreglar las cosas antes de hacer el ridículo de nuevo por tener que cuidar de sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta del baño y el olor lo golpeó como un martillo mientras su mirada se bloqueó en Hinata. Cayó de rodillas ante de darse cuenta de que sus piernas habían colapsado bajo él. Estaba desnuda en su cama, con los muslos extendidos y el dedo en su clítoris, burlándose. Ella le devolvió la mirada, incluso detuvo la lenta caricia, su excitación, llenaba la habitación con su dulce aroma.

Levantó la otra mano y le señaló con el dedo.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

**_Ella me va a matar. Sin la necesidad del calor del acoplamiento para hacerlo. _**

Su mirada se centró en su coño… rosa y expuesto lo suficiente para que pudiera ver la prueba brillante de que lo deseaba. Gruñó, el sonido brotando como sus colmillos traspasaron sus encías.

Ella no se inmutó o mostró miedo. Sonrió en cambio cuando regresó la atención a su cara.

—Ven por mí, Naruto. Soy toda tuya.

Su voz sonó ronca con una captura de la suya, diciéndole que estaba cerca de correrse. Él cayó adelante sobre sus manos y se arrastró hacia ella. Temiendo por su seguridad, intentó parar pero nada iba a sacar a su lobo lejos de ella. Tenía el control.

—Eso es todo —Inclinó su brazo bajo su cabeza y lo observó mientras bajaba las piernas y presionó sus talones en el colchón. Él prácticamente se volvió loco cuando inclinó su coño para entregarle una vista realmente espectacular —. ¿Ves algo que quieras? Es tuyo.

— Hinata —gruñó. Su mano se aplanó en la cama cuando la alcanzó —. Soy peligroso.

—Adoro cuando tus ojos se vuelven oscuros y te pones todo brusco y gruñón. Te deseo tanto. ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Quieres probarme? —separó los talones, extendiendo sus piernas más amplio y retiró el dedo de su clítoris —¿Me quieres? Tómame, Naruto.

Él gruñó de nuevo, luchando duro para retener a su lobo, que quería abalanzarse sobre ella.

Sus garras se clavaron en el colchón a medida que alargaban, su bestia interior estaba ganando. Su pene se tensó aún más y jadeó mientras el sudor se desataba por todo su cuerpo.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le hacía.

—¿Quieres mis muslos alrededor de tu cabeza? ¿O quieres que me dé la vuelta para que me puedas montar por detrás? —Su cuerpo se tensó y temía que haría eso.

Se movió rápido para mantener sus muslos y la sostuvo, con cuidado de sus garras. Su mirada bajó a su clítoris hinchado y el rosado coño más bonito que jamás había visto. La batalla estaba perdida. Salivó al inhalar, gruñó y su lengua dio una pasada sobre su coño y su sabor adictivo hizo añicos cualquier resistencia que le quedaba.

Hinata sabía que debía tener miedo, ya que acababa de tentar a una bestia salvaje para que viniera a ella, pero no era miedo lo que sintió cuando la lengua de Naruto acarició su coño.

El placer fue instantáneo. Él gruñó de nuevo, un vicioso, temible sonido, pero no le importó.

Acarició firmemente hasta que su nariz frotó su clítoris hinchado. Ella casi se corrió sólo con él tocándola y teniendo su lengua dentro de ella. Era grueso, estirando sus tensas paredes vaginales. Parecía querer llegar tan profundo como pudiera alcanzar.

Sus piernas se ajustaron, sus pies encontraron sujeción en los costados de su espalda, permitiéndole abrir sus piernas lo suficiente para darle tanto acceso a su coño como él quisiera. Las manos en sus muslos, sosteniéndola abierta, le dejarían moretones pero se curarían. No dolía. Otro gruñido escapó de él, su pecho retumbó bajo sus pies y él presionó con más fuerza, moviendo la cabeza un poco. Ella gimió. Su lengua se retiró ligeramente antes de empujar más profundo y agregó un movimiento arriba-y-abajo con la cabeza.

Lo alcanzó con ambas manos y deslizó los dedos en su pelo, abrazándolo con fuerza contra ella. Su nariz frotó su clítoris mientras empezaba a follarla con la lengua. El placer le hizo jadear, ronronear, y ansiar. Sus pezones palpitaban, su vientre se estremeció y gritó su nombre. El clímax la desgarró.

Naruto gruñó otra vez, creciendo más salvaje mientras saboreaba su liberación.

Nunca había sido tan agresivo en el pasado, estuvo cerca, pero nunca tan duro. No le importaba y no tenía ninguna queja. Apartó su rostro, obligándola a soltar su pelo. Le sostuvo la mirada azul cuando la miró fijamente.

—Maldita sea, Hinata —No sonaba humano —. Perdóname.

—Está bien, nene.

Él se levantó, la agarró y le dio la vuelta antes de supiera lo que tenía en mente. Una mano excavó bajo su vientre y la levantó hasta que terminó de rodillas. Sus manos salieron disparadas para sostener su cuerpo cuando noventa-kilos-extra-de-hombre-descontrolado se curvaron sobre ella por detrás.

Él se quedó inmóvil, pero ella no. Su caliente, gruesa polla presionó contra su muslo interior.

Meneó su culo contra él.

—Fóllame —gimió —. Hazme tuya.

Su brazo se enganchó con más firmeza alrededor de su cintura y ajustó sus piernas hacia fuera para alinear sus caderas. Para ayudarlo, Hinata arqueó la espalda, empujó su culo más alto y extendió sus muslos un poco más separados. Ni siquiera necesitaba usar las manos para orientar su polla en ella. Parecía saber dónde quería estar ya que su corona se presionó contra la entrada de su coño y se condujo a casa.

Ella gritó cuando la estiró. No hubo tiempo para adaptarse, pero el dolor era tan bueno. El éxtasis se disparó directamente a su cerebro antes de que siquiera se retirara de su cuerpo.

Sus músculos se tensaron, intentando evitar que la dejara totalmente pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso.

El brazo de Naruto se apretó en su cintura para asegurarse de que no podía escapar. No es que pensara hacerlo. Su otra mano se estrelló en la cama junto a la suya. Sus garras rasgaron la colcha y el colchón mientras preparaba su peso. Sus caderas se estrellaron contra su culo, hundiendo su polla más profundamente en su interior.

—Sí —gimió.

Él gruñó, con la cara enterrada en la curva de su hombro mientras se encrespaba más estrechamente alrededor de ella y golpeó la polla en su coño con trazos rápidos y largos que le dieron un placer supremo. Su eje pareció hincharse mientras la follada desesperadamente, la fricción era dulce e intensa al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos. No podía pensar, sólo podía sentir y otro clímax se construyó hasta que ella gritó su nombre.

Aminoró sus movimientos un poco y retiró el brazo de su cintura. Tuvo que reforzar su apoyo para no derrumbarse sobre su estómago, pero oyó su rápida inspiración y giró la cabeza. Se había mordido la muñeca y de repente estaba frente a ella. Sabía lo que esperaba de ella y estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Le tomó un esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio mientras agarraba su brazo y lo llevaba a su boca.

El deseo de probar su sangre no era un rasgo de cambiante que había heredado pero ayudaría a sellar su vínculo. Era una forma de aceptación. La folló rápido mientras chupaba en su muñeca. Parecía excitarlo más. Naruto aulló cuando empezó a venirse duro y ella pudo sentir su semen marcando en su cuerpo. Sus caderas se resistieron mientras se conducía a su interior y permaneció allí, moliendo contra su culo, con fuertes chorros calientes de su liberación, llenándola.

Él gruñó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza. Ella inclinó la suya a un lado para desnudar su hombro, dándole lo que sabía que él quería.

Sus colmillos rasparon la parte blanda de su hombro. Su lengua salió para humedecer la zona antes de que la mordiera. Dientes afilados perforaron su piel y el placer y el dolor borrosos la impulsaron a llegar de nuevo, sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su pene. Le mordió más fuerte hasta que su mandíbula se bloqueó mientras la marcaba con su mordida y saliva. Le soltó la muñeca y la abrazó por la cintura de nuevo.

El tiempo se volvió borroso y estaba agradecida de que la abrazara con tanta seguridad, convencida de colapsar debajo de él si no fuera por su brazo. Él ajustó su cuerpo un poco, los puso de pie lentamente, pero se negó a abrir su mandíbula, que aún apresaba su hombro.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, mantuvo sus órganos vinculados con su miembro enterrado en su coño mientras la levantaba sobre su regazo y se sentó con la espalda recta. La abrazó contra su pecho. Ella se recostó contra la sólida pared de su cuerpo y levantó sus manos, para curvarlas en torno a sus hombros y así mantenerse en su lugar.

La sensación de sus dientes incrustados en su carne empezó a doler mientras la neblina del sexo se desvanecía, pero no se quejó. Sabía por qué lo hacía. Quería marcarla bien, hacerla tomar tanto de él como fuera posible, mientras su saliva se introducía en su sangre, para tener la certeza de que su apareamiento arraigaba. Frotó sus hombros, lo acarició, para transmitirle silenciosamente que estaba bien. No podía hablar, todavía estaba demasiado sin aliento por lo que habían hecho como para formar palabras.

Finalmente retiró sus colmillos y lamió la sangre que brotaba de las marcas de su mordisco.

Su lengua caliente calmaba el dolor. Él le acarició cabeza.

—Te amo, Hinata —dijo con voz ronca contra su piel —. Eres mía, cariño. Para siempre.

—Para siempre —estaba de acuerdo.

Naruto respiró profundamente. Sabía que inhalaba su olor y olía como él ahora, era totalmente suya. No habría rastros persistentes del macho que una vez la había reclamado.

—¿No te he hecho daño?

Ella sonrió.

—Eso fue increíble.

Él la abrazó más estrechamente y ella sintió que su polla se ponía rígida en su interior, creciendo más gruesa y meneó su culo en su regazo. Él gimió y sus brazos se ajustaron hasta que tomar ambos pechos en sus grandes palmas. Deslizó sus tensos pezones entre los dedos y pulgares, los pellizcó y ella gimió.

—Dime que no —gruñó, con la cabeza torneada mientras sus labios cepillaban besos sobre la sensible piel de su cuello —. De lo contrario te voy a follar durante horas. Años. Décadas. Dios, te he echado de menos.

Ella se levantó y él gruñó en protesta, pero la soltó. Giró sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo y vio la mirada hambrienta que le daba. Le había echado de menos también. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy y tan suyo. No vaciló en subirse a su regazo de cara a él y usó sus anchos hombros que prepararse con una mano mientras que la otra agarraba su polla.

Él gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Eres más grande —Ella se inclinó para lamer la piel junto a su pezón. Sus dientes lo pellizcaron. Su polla se sacudió en respuesta y pareció endurecerse aún más en su mano —. Más sexy. Tan caliente, nene.

Alineó la corona de su eje bajo ella y se dejó caer. Ronroneó cuando su polla la llenó, ajustó sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de sus caderas y se aferró a sus hombros con ambas manos. Usó su agarre sobre él para levantarse y caer sobre su polla. Naruto gruñó en respuesta y sus manos ahuecaron su culo. Apretó ambas mejillas y la atrajo a sus caderas.

Bajó la cabeza, sus ojos azules se abrieron y se puso de rodillas. Naruto los trasladó, sosteniéndola envuelta a su alrededor hasta que la cabecera acolchada golpeó su espalda.

—Móntame. Dios, me encanta cuando lo haces.

Ella sonrió cuando soltó su culo y se aferró al cabecero para preparar su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, descansado sobre la parte superior de sus hombros y usó sus muslos, encerrados alrededor de sus caderas, para deslizarse lentamente contra su pecho, su trasero se movió arriba y abajo, montando su polla. Ronroneó más fuerte mientras besaba su cuello, mandíbula y por último la boca.

Evitó sus colmillos cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Él gruñó cuando sus rodillas se movieron un poco bajo ellos, donde mantuvieron su peso y sus caderas corcovearon, conduciendo su polla en ella más profundo. Ella apartó la boca de la suya para evitar morderlo. Hizo eso en su garganta, sus dientes de cerraron en el lugar que recordaba que él más amaba.

El pelo estalló por su piel donde sus manos lo tocaban y supo que estaba perdiendo el control. No le importaba. Nunca cambiaría totalmente con ella. Nunca le importó que perdiese parte de su piel. Apreciaba poder excitarlo tanto y medio lo había esperado cuando la estrelló contra el cabecero acolchado. Sus manos soltaron la cama para coger su culo. La folló violentamente, duro y profundo.

El cabecero se estrelló contra la pared, su respiración se volvió dura y ella lo mordió más duro, extrayendo un poquito de sangre, aún con sus dientes planos, eso ayudaría a sellar la unión. Deseó estar en celo. Unos colmillos y garras podrían realmente mandarlo por el borde. El clímax la atravesó y Naruto gruñó en voz alta cuando llegó también. Sus músculos se contrajeron fuertemente alrededor de su polla.

Se detuvieron, jadeando y Hinata lamió la herida que le había infligido, marcándolo como propio. Esta vez no sentía culpa por haberlo marcado. Era su compañero y él nunca tendría que explicarle a otra mujer sobre quién había puesto las cicatrices en él.

—Mío —susurró contra su piel.

—Joder, sí — Naruto jadeó —. Soy todo tuyo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Naruto gruñó. Su cabeza giró para enfrentarse al intruso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para atacar por proteger a su compañera.

Observó a su primo que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Konohamaru llevaba vaqueros, nada más y le faltaba el aliento.

—¿Qué quieres? — Naruto se aseguró de ocultar el cuerpo de Hinata con el suyo.

Los ojos de Konohamaru se agrandaron y los miró boquiabierto. Su mirada se lanzó a Hinata y tragó saliva.

—Pensé que estabas bajo ataque. Oí los muebles romperse y gritos.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Supongo que es tu primo? No te muevas a menos que lo hagas para darte la vuelta y pásame algo de ropa, por favor.

Naruto masculló una maldición.

—Date la vuelta, maldita sea. Deja de mirar embobado a mi compañera.

El chico se sonrojó y giró sobre sus talones.

—Lo siento. Pensé que alguien había entrado. Venía a salvarte. Mierda.

Naruto lamentó retirarse del cuerpo de Hinata y el tener que liberarla. Agarró una almohada, la sostuvo en alto y ella la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama, disparó otra mirada a la espalda de su primo y recogió los pantalones del suelo donde él los había dejado caer antes de subirlos de un tirón por sus piernas.

Abrió los cajones, sacó una camiseta y la tiró sobre la cama. Un par de pantalones cortos de cordones fue lo siguiente. Se acercó a su primo, colocó una mano sobre la curva de su hombro y lo empujó adelante en el pasillo. Habría cerrado la puerta, pero estaba rota por la entrada de Konohamaru. Se conformó con tirar de él cerca del marco reventado para dar a Hinata un poco de privacidad.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre no venir aquí?

Konohamaru suspiró, giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada.

—Lo siento, hombre. Realmente pensé que tenías problemas. Sonaba como todo un infierno rompiéndose.

Naruto lo liberó.

—Aprecio la preocupación, pero como puedes ver, el único en peligro eres tú.

—¿Yo? —La confusión nubló el rostro de Konohamaru antes de que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos —Hey, eso no es gracioso. Pensé que venía en tu ayuda.

—Te diré una cosa, no lo hagas otra vez a menos que grite tu nombre.

—Tu cuello está sangrando.

Naruto sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Fanático — Konohamaru retrocedió más —. ¿La dejaste morderte? ¿En serio? —Miró las marcas—¿Tiene dientes planos? Pensé que era mitad-cambiante.

—Es mi compañera — Se tocó los puntos sensibles —. Espera hasta que ella esté en celo — Su sonrisa apareció —. Es la única vez que le crecen los colmillos.

—¿No cambia totalmente?

—Nop.

—Supongo que eso es bueno. Quiero decir, sería demasiado raro si trataras de follarla sin mantener la piel. Ni siquiera creo que sea posible. Sería…

—Cierra la boca. Estás divagando.

—Lo siento — Konohamaru olisqueó —. Bastardo afortunado —susurró —. Tengo que ir a la carrera. Necesito a una mujer.

—No, no vas.

—Mi mano está cansada y sólo me diste tres vídeos porno. Y los he visto una docena veces.

—Cambia de mano. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Esto te servirá para tener el tono muscular equilibrado en ambos brazos.

—No es gracioso, maldita sea. Tú estás consiguiendo algo. ¿Por qué no puedo? Yo…

—No vas a salir — Naruto le ordenó —. Yahiko me dijo concretamente que te mantuviera aquí. Hinata nos avisó de que las manadas han convocado una unión.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? Suena perverso.

—Significa que las manadas van a reunirse para unir sus recursos y planean atacarnos mañana por la noche.

—¿No jodas? ¿Por qué harían eso? Es estúpido.

—Están enfadados porque nos llevamos a Ino y matamos algunos de sus hombres en el proceso.

—Ellos no debieron llevársela.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Iban a hacer alguna mierda seriamente jodida con ella. Eso no era bueno. Sólo un idiota podría forzar a una mujer.

—Las manadas están molestas porque les matamos. No saben que estamos en el calor del acoplamiento y que probablemente es el peor momento para tirarnos este truco. Hinata vino a advertirnos. Piensa que golpearán la ciudad mañana, pero no irás a ninguna parte sin mí. Por eso tienes que permanecer dentro.

—Está bien, pero puedo manejar algunos coños.

—Están enviando algunas docenas y apuesto a que van a permanecer juntos. Saben que ganaríamos en una lucha justa.

—Genial — Konohamaru sonrió —. Al menos puedo luchar si no puedo follar.

—Te entiendo, hombre. Estaba realmente feliz de recibir una llamada de que había problemas en la ciudad.

—Debiste llevarme contigo.

—No hubo tiempo y además, eres el bebé.

—Que te den —frunció el ceño —. Tengo veinticinco años.

—Lo sé, Konohamaru, pero eres joven. Todavía estás aprendiendo a controlar tu agresividad y es mucho peor ahora. A veces necesitamos derribar algunas cabezas, pero que podrías terminar matando a alguien por accidente. Confía en mí cuando digo no tienes idea de lo fácil que es perder el control.

Konohamaru vaciló.

—¿Tu espalda?

—Mi espalda —confirmó, girando lo suficiente para mostrar a su primo las cicatrices —Esta fue por mi juventud y estupidez. Tengo la suerte de estar vivo después de tomar a ese grupo de pícaros. Habría sido comida para perros si Yahiko no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo.

—Muy bien, pero ¿puedo al menos tener más películas porno?

—Espera. Voy a agarrar mis cinco favoritas. Mantuve esas para mí mismo —sonrió ampliamente —. Ya no las necesito. Tengo una compañera.

—Que te jodan —murmuró Konohamaru —No es necesario restregarlo. Puedo oler lo caliente que está y es una tortura. Juro que voy a encontrar una novia antes del próximo año, así no tendré que pasar por el calor solo otra vez.

—Eres demasiado inmaduro para aparearte.

—Dije una novia, no una compañera. No quiero una de esas hasta que primero intentemos tener una relación a largo plazo.

Naruto resopló.

—Buena suerte para encontrar una novia real. Las mujeres con las que pasas tu tiempo están jodiendo con casi todos los hombres en nuestra manada y los alrededores. No son del tipo establecerse si quieres probar su suerte en una relación monógama. En otras palabras, ese truco que hiciste de jugar al stripper arruinó la posibilidad de que cualquier mujer seria te dé la hora. Te burlaste del sistema al follar a esas tres mujeres en la fiesta. Nadie lo va a olvidar que en un futuro cercano.

—Estaban calientes y deprimidas. Sólo quería animarlas.

—Estaban prometidas para aparearse con chicos de otras manadas, pero todavía tuviste sexo con ellas. Tienes suerte de que no te maten.

—Sí, pero fue realmente divertido y tenía razón. Puedo manejar totalmente a tres mujeres a la vez — Konohamaru sonrió —. Y no estaban todavía acopladas. Pensé que podrían disfrutar de una última aventura. Les ahorré dinero al proporcionar mi cuerpo para ellas en aquella fiesta de despedida. Puedo bailar y desnudarme, al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabías que algunos chicos realmente cobran dinero por hacer esa mierda? Quiero ese trabajo.

—Por eso estás solo. Estuvo mal, Konohamaru. Sus familias hicieron esas alianzas, pero las pusiste en riesgo. Nunca toques a una mujer prometida a otra persona. Te follaste a tres esa misma noche.

—Lo hice — Sonrió, levantando tres dedos —. Estás un poco celoso porque puedo tener ese tipo de resistencia.

—Incorrecto. Te estás perdiendo el maldito punto. Has avergonzado a toda la familia.

La expresión alegre de Konohamaru cambió a una seria.

—Lo entiendo. Mi error, pero no era mi intención. Ellas no estaban contentas porque sus padres hicieran esos acuerdos. No querían a los chicos y necesitaban rebelarse un poco. Deseaban tener un poco de diversión y les di una salida para hacer ambas cosas. ¿Habrías preferido que pasaran esa noche llorando y siendo miserables? Estás juzgando algo que no entiendes.

Un indicio de dolor brillando en la mirada de su primo sorprendió a Naruto.

—Háblame entonces sin la habitual actitud que usas con todo el mundo. ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche, además de follártelas, si no fue simplemente ser irresponsable?

—Conocía a esas chicas. Eran mis amigas. Consiguieron un trato injusto por lo que me presenté en la casa de Mirai para desearles suerte con su nueva vida. Estaban solas en una fiesta de autocompasión. No puedes imaginar cuánto helado pueden tomar las chicas cuando están deprimidas.

—¿Helado? — Naruto no se lo esperaba.

—Habían estado llorando. Envases de helado vacíos por toda la mesa del café y se me rompió el corazón, hombre. Debería ser obligatorio aparearse con alguien a quien amas, no porque tus padres estén atraídos por el dinero. A eso se reducía eso. El viejo de Mirai la vendió a la manada de Carlton por un camión nuevo porque allí están cortos de mujeres. Tina y Mandy fueron negociadas con la manada de Perno porque le prometieron a sus padres una casa de vacaciones junto a un lago y acceso libre al territorio. Alguien pensó que estaría bien aparear a sus dos hijos gemelos con dos gemelas. ¿Cómo de jodido es eso? Ellas no tuvieron voz en el asunto.

—No es justo, pero podrías haber ido al tío Jiraiya para pedirle que detenga esos apareamientos si las chicas estaban totalmente en contra de ello.

—Mi madre se pronunció sobre las decisiones concernientes a las chicas — Konohamaru parecía disgustado —. Dejó claro que sus vidas serían un infierno si se quedaban. No las quería alrededor en caso de que mis hermanos o yo tuviéramos interés en ellas. Eran de familias pobres, no eran lo suficientemente buenas para sus preciosos hijos. Quiero a mi madre, pero es la perra final. Queríamos desquitarnos y divertirnos al mismo tiempo. Misión cumplida. Dime que cualquier familia considerando comercializar con sus hijas con fines de lucro no va a pensar sobre lo que sucedió esa noche y a preocuparse porque se repita. Enviamos un mensaje que nadie olvidará. No es aceptable forzar los apareamientos y debe haber consecuencias cuando eso sucede. He traído vergüenza a mi familia y ellos hicieron lo mismo con la suya, que era merecido. Ese fue el maldito punto, Naruto.

Naruto entendió. No habría ido por ese camino para hacer un punto pero empezó a respetar a su primo a un nuevo nivel. La venganza era algo que podía entender.

—¿Tú fuiste el que ideó ese plan?

—Mandy lo hizo — Konohamaru sonrió —. Dijo que su viejo estaría demasiado asustado como para vender a sus hermanas pequeñas si Tina y ella daban ejemplo de cómo hacer una apropiada fiesta de despedida. También les daba un poco de protección porque sus nuevos compañeros temerían hacerles daño puesto que nos habíamos convertido en amigos íntimos. Nuestra familia es conocida por patear algún culo por proteger a las personas que nos importan. Mirai sólo quería molestar a su padre y yo también. Mamá se enfureció. Ya sabes cómo se siente sobre nosotros haciendo cualquier cosa que no aprobara.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero era divertido.

—Tu corazón y polla se encontraban en el lugar correcto, ¿no? No voy a reventar tus bolas más sobre esa noche.

—Hablando de bolas, déjame ir a la carrera. Tendré cuidado.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Lo siento. Espera mientras agarro esas películas. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. No entres en mi habitación otra vez a menos que realmente grite por ti.

—Lo tengo.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo Seis_**

Hinata sonrió cuando Naruto le ofreció la cuchara.

—¿En serio?

Él la movió delante de su boca.

—Toma un poco, estás demasiado delgada, he comprado helado de chocolate, crema y brownies. Come.

—¿Vosotros ponéis toda la nevera junta y lo llamáis almuerzo? ¿En serio?

La mirada de él fue hasta su cintura.

—Echo de menos esas curvas.

—Voy a recuperarlas muy pronto si sigues alimentándome de esta manera. Esta mañana pensé que los panqueques con virutas de chocolate y sirope de chocolate era exagerado, pero esto es comida basura en toda regla. No soy una cambiante total, eso ya lo sabes, mi lado humano va a coger todo el peso.

—Bien. No tienes que estar tan delgada. Necesitas recuperar por lo menos dieciocho kilos.

—Te he extrañado, Naruto, te he dicho que es suficiente. La mayoría de los hombres quieren que tengamos el tipo de las modelos. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres así?

—Quiero que estés feliz y eres muy sexy cuando tienes esas fantásticas curvas. Me temo que voy a deshacer. Puedo sentir tus huesos.

Sonó el teléfono y Naruto suspiró.

—Espera un momento, tengo que contestar, he estado esperando que la manada se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

—¿Estarán enfadados porque yo estoy aquí?

—No, esto es sobre a qué vamos a hacer al respecto con las manadas.

Hinata observó cómo fue rápidamente a la pared a contestar al teléfono. No podía dejar de mirarle. Nunca tenía suficiente. Dormir en sus brazos la noche anterior había sido el paraíso de y la cantidad de sexo que él necesitaba era exagerada, le dolían todos los músculos, pero no iba a quejarse.

—Está bien — Hizo una pausa —. Cierto. Allí estaré — Colgó y se volvió —. Era Yahiko. Sus hermanos y él han convocado una reunión del equipo de emergencia en la casa de mi tío. Unos extraños han sido vistos a las afuera de la ciudad y su olor nos ha llegado. Probablemente están esperando a que caiga la oscuridad para atacar pero, por si acaso, es mejor no salir de casa.

—Soy demasiado miedosa para hacer eso —admitió —. Nunca olvidaré cuando creí los lobos me iban a sacar del coche y a hacerme pedazos.

La cólera ensombreció los rasgos de Naruto.

—Joder. Esa es otra cosa que se va a solucionar, y no volverá a ocurrir una vez que la manada esté al corriente de que eres mía. Hay una gran cantidad de lobos de áreas cercanas que nos visitan, pero se van a tomar inmediatamente medidas para evitar empezar una guerra. Se difundirá rápidamente que las carreras han sido canceladas y por qué.

—¿Qué es eso?

Naruto dudó.

Hinata lo estudió. Era evidente que no quería responder.

—¿Qué es una carrera? ¿Alguna cosa de hombre lobo? ¿Cambiáis y corréis todos juntos?

—Um…

La puerta del sótano abrió de golpe y Konohamaru entró en la cocina. Miró a Hinata sonriendo.

—En esta época del año, es cuando todos los lobos solteros se desnudan y follan como locos en el bosque durante el celo de apareamiento —Miró a su primo —. Escuché tu conversación cuando subía las escaleras. Vamos a una reunión en casa de papá ¿Es eso lo que dijiste? Estoy vestido y me muero por ir a alguna parte. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero tu sótano me está volviendo claustrofóbico.

La información de lo que era una carrera se instaló en Hinata y su mirada se posó en Naruto.

Él evitaba mirarla, en cambio miraba a su primo, de repente se hizo evidente el por qué no había querido responder a su pregunta. La imagen de Naruto corriendo por ahí con un grupo de lobas para tener relaciones sexuales hizo que perdiera el apetito. Se preguntó cuántas de las perras de la manada le conocían íntimamente.

—Sí — gruñó Naruto —. Vamos a casa de tu padre, ve al camión y espérame.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿No quieres dejar a tu pareja? Lo entiendo.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que es porque acabas de responder a una pregunta que él estaba evitando.

Konohamaru palideció, miró a ella y a Naruto, se apartó de su primo y se estremeció.

—Lo siento. ¿No querías que lo supiera? Mierda —dijo y puso más distancia entre ellos —. Hey, no lo ha hecho en años, es una buena noticia, ¿no? Él se enfermó de la mujer que viene detrás de él por las razones equivocadas.

—Cállate —bramó Naruto —. Ahora.

—¿Qué? — Konohamaru se acercaba a Hinata, poniéndola entre él y Naruto —Tengo tu respaldo, no se va a enfadar si se lo explico. Él es el sobrino del alfa de la manada y una gran cantidad de mujeres tratan de a traerlo para aparearse, de luchar por el liderazgo de sus manadas. Heredó la fuerza de la estirpe y los rasgos de un alfa. Él es leal a la manada, eligió ser un ejecutor aquí en vez de matar a otro alfa para hacerse cargo de su territorio. Es un gran tipo, pero las mujeres no se preocupan por eso. Es sólo su estirpe lo que quieren y su fuerza.

—¡Cállate! —advirtió Naruto, dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante —Estás cavando tu propia tumba y ni siquiera lo sabes.

—No lo creo. He metido la pata y estoy intentando arreglarlo. La mayoría de las mujeres de nuestra manada no considerarán aparearse con él mientras mis hermanos mayores estén solteros. Tienen la esperanza de poder aparearse con ellos pero en cambio en otras manadas estarían encantados de tener a Naruto, pero él se cansó de que las mujeres trataran de usarlo. Por eso dejó de ir, le acosan durante meses si él folla a cualquiera de ellas, es un buen partido para algunas hembras.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Naruto. Sus colmillos empezaron a alargarse.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y frunció el ceño.

—Cálmate.

—Te está incomodando.

—Estoy bien, pero si golpeas a tu primo, eso sí va a molestarme. Odio tener que limpiar la sangre.

—Sólo he dicho que no has ido a los rodajes en años, normalmente se encierra con una hembra o se queda en su casa hasta que se acaba, ni siquiera ha tenido una novia por mucho tiempo.

—Cállate — Naruto se abalanzó.

Hinata se interpuso en su camino y le puso las manos en el pecho para sujetarlo. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Konohamaru con una mirada suplicante.

—Ve. Espera en el camión y cierra la boca.

Konohamaru salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El cuerpo de Naruto tembló debajo de sus manos mientras le prestaba toda su atención. Hinata tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Él la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento.

Ella lo acarició.

—¿Por qué?

—No deberías haber oído hablar de eso.

—Has tenido relaciones sexuales mientras hemos estado separados. Estoy muy contenta de que no te hayas apareado con nadie. Me rompería el corazón verte con otra persona y no poder estar contigo. No funcionó, ¿no? — Naruto le puso las manos en las caderas.

—Tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado, cariño.

—Tú eres el único hombre al que he amado. Tus carreras han terminado — Hinata sonrió para suavizar sus palabras —. Eso no me gusta.

—Nunca más. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

—Estamos bien, entonces.

—Yo soy tu compañero, y nunca querré a otra.

Ella se apoyó en él y dejó caer la barbilla, apoyo la mejilla sobre su pecho. Él la abrazo y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Yo no soy él.

—Lo sé.

Le asombraba que Naruto adivinara que había pensado en Toneri y en cómo la había engañado. Ella había sido elegida para él, pero aun así le había sorprendido al principio. A ella no le había gustado, pero se sintió aliviada al saber que él había buscado la liberación física con otras mujeres. Al pensar que alguien más había tocado a Naruto le produjo un dolor le travesó el corazón.

—Voy a enviar a Konohamaru solo y así me quedo contigo. En realidad, no me necesitan en la reunión.

—No, tienes que ir. Yo estaré bien y la reunión es sobre la manada. Eso es lo que importa —Se apartó lo suficientemente para enfrentar su intensa mirada —. Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de los alfas. Puedo acompañarte, pero me da un poco de miedo hacer eso.

—Es nuestra manada ahora, la tuya también, y después de esta reunión estarás a salvo en cualquier lugar al que vayas en nuestro territorio. Maldita sea, haré que sea territorio seguro. Voy a encargarme de eso y mis primos me apoyarán.

—¿Estás seguro? —aún le preocupaba que su manada no la aceptara.

—Sí. Gaara se casó con una mujer completamente humana y Sai se ha acoplado con una mujer que es un cuarto de puma — Naruto sonrió —. Ahora tenemos un pantera mestizo en la familia. Vamos a ganar tener la reputación de ser una manada muy cool, todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un cambiante oso y estoy pensando que Konohamaru puede ofrecerse voluntario para eso.

—¿Los osos no os odian? He oído historias de que se comen a los de vuestra especie.

—Sí —Él se rio entre dientes —. Es por eso creo que Konohamaru debería salir a buscar una para traerla a casa. Va a acabar como una tostada la primera vez que la haga enfadar, cosa que no debería llevarle mucho tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír y se apartó de sus brazos.

—Es joven y sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Tratare de recordar eso. Cierra la puerta y no abras a nadie. Volveré pronto, coge el teléfono si suena.

—Lo haré —Se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—Estaré en casa pronto. No puedo estar mucho tiempo alejado de ti — Naruto gruñó suavemente y una mirada hambrienta apareció en sus ojos mientras viajaban por su cuerpo—. Ya me duele por estar contigo.

—Comeré y te esperaré en la cama… —Ella retrocedió —Desnuda.

Una mirada de dolor cruzó sus hermosas facciones.

—Ahora realmente duele. Maldita sea, cariño, no me atormentes mientras estoy en celo. Me daré prisa. Cierra la puerta.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa.

Naruto lanzó miradas asesinas a Konohamaru todo el viaje hasta la casa del alfa de la manada Namikaze.

—No hables con mi compañera de esas cosas —le ordenó.

—Lo siento —Su primo se movió acercándose un poco más a la puerta del camión para dejar un espacio entre ellos —. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? Tener una compañera te ha convertido en un pene.

—Podría haber herido sus sentimientos, no quería que ella supiera nada sobre las corridas. No es lo ideal, hablar de otras mujeres a las que te has follado delante de tu compañera.

—Lo hubiera escuchado de alguien en algún momento. Y no parecía enfadada.

—Tienes suerte — Naruto frenó el camión y aparcó detrás de una fila de vehículos cerca de la calzada —. Eso sí, no vuelvas hablar de eso cuando estés en su presencia.

—¿En serio? Estoy viviendo en el sótano — Naruto gruñó suavemente.

—Está bien. Eso sí, no hables de sexo con ella, o de lobas. Y te daré un consejo. Cuando yo te mire, significa que cierres la boca.

—Estoy seguro de que los gatos tienen sus propias carreras.

—Puede que en eso estés equivocado — Naruto tiró con fuerza de la manilla de la puerta y se bajó del camión —. Las hembras toman pastillas para detener el celo. Sólo permiten que ocurra cuando están con alguien de su confianza o cuando ya están acopladas. Está mal visto si se quedan embarazadas sin estar emparejadas.

—Díselo a esos gatos que quisieron hacerle daño a Ino.

—Se preocupan de los bajos índices de natalidad y están dispuestos a hacer esa mierda de reproducción asistida para tener camadas, y por lo que he oído, obligan a las madres mestizas a renunciar a esos bebés para dejar solo los de las mujeres de pura sangre para elevar la natalidad.

—Eso es una jodida mierda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo ten cuidado de lo que dices cuando estés con Hinata y recuerda que es diferente a nosotros.

—Está bien.

Fueron juntos hasta la puerta principal. Konohamaru abrió la puerta y entro en el interior. El olor de la manada estaba por toda la casa y no sorprendió a Naruto que se reunieran en el gran salón en vez de ir abajo como hacían siempre para celebrar las reuniones de la familia.

Saludó con un gesto a sus compañeros de manada e ignoró las expresiones de sorpresas cuando les llegó el tufillo a felino que emanaba de él. Había esperado que el aroma de Hinata llamara mucha atención. Yahiko le sostuvo la mirada y vio cómo su primo olfateaba el aire y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido sacar el culo de la cama.

Gaara salió de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Naruto y luego levantó las cejas con interrogación.

— Hinata vino a mi casa.

—¿El pantera de la universidad? —Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Gaara — Escuché algo sobre ella de Yahiko.

—No me dejará por segunda vez —alzó la barbilla para lanzar una mirada feroz alrededor a los que estaban en la habitación —. Es mi compañera. ¿Lo entendéis? ¿Alguien tiene algún un problema con eso? Si lo tiene que lo diga ahora y le mataré antes de empezar la reunión.

—Damos la bienvenida a tu compañera, así que no hace falta matar a nadie —La voz profunda de Sai resonó cuando entró en la habitación llevando una enorme bandeja de comida.

—Felicidades, dale las gracias por avisar de la amenaza de la manada de gatos —dijo echando una mirada amenazante por toda la habitación —. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo con que haya gatas como compañeras en nuestra manada y que sean protegidas? Si no es así, lo haremos fuera. Podéis elegir con quien deseáis combatir, pero no habrá muertes. No quiero que se manche la alfombra de mi padre, así que nos iremos al patio trasero. Allí hay una manguera para lavar la sangre.

Nadie habló o se movió hacia la puerta. Naruto se relajó. Nunca le habían preocupado sus primos por tener un problema con Hinata, pero los otros lobos eran harina de otro costal.

Algunos eran mayores, con las reglas muy claras, y los gatos eran considerados como el enemigo, sin ninguna excepción. Tenía la sospecha de que algunos no estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero tenían demasiado miedo como para protestar. Conseguirían sus culos hechos papilla por un miembro de la familia de Namikaze.

Sai colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue a sentarse en una silla junto a la chimenea, aparentemente relajado. Naruto lo conocía bien, la mirada de su primo era reservada, con los dedos araño un poco los brazos de la silla, Naruto se sentó en el sofá frente a él.

—Tenemos hombres gato al acecho fuera de la ciudad y creemos que nos pueden atacar — Sai se inclinó un poco hacia delante, su sonrisa era fría y no le llegó a los ojos y su voz era ronca —. Las carreras se cancelan oficialmente. Corred la voz entre familiares y vecinos. Todos los visitantes tienen que irse. Es demasiado peligroso para que nos coja desprevenidos de esa manera. Quiero que se vayan, aunque se ofrezcan para quedarse y ayudar. Lo último que necesitamos son otras manadas jodiendo para perder en nuestra propia guerra. Tened los teléfonos móviles encendidos y a mano. Voy a pedirles a las familias que vayan a sus casas y se encierren. Cuantos más miembros haya en una casa, mejor. Si les llega olor a gato, pueden pedir ayuda. Estaremos allí con los ejecutores inmediatamente.

Danzō protestó.

—No quiero que mi hija y su compañero estén follando bajo mi techo, para eso tienen su propia casa.

—¿Preferirías oír que fueron asesinados cuando atacaron su casa? — Gaara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho —. Es mejor que estemos reunidos en un grupo numeroso ya que estoy seguro de que esos machos atacan en masa. Sería de estúpidos separarse en grupos más pequeños, y así facilitarles el llegar hasta nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa si les atacan dentro de su casa sin que haya nadie más allí, Danzō?— resopló Konohamaru —Bob es un buen luchador y querrás tenerlo a tu lado para que defienda la vida de su compañera y la tuya hasta que llegara la ayuda.

El lobo más viejo se puso en pie y le enseñó los dientes.

—Esto no sería un problema si tu familia no hubiera atacado una manada de gatos, invadisteis su territorio primero, y no al revés. Habéis traído el peligro a la manada y ahora es problemas de todos.

Sai se movió tan rápido que Danzō ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para inmutarse antes de aterrizar en sobre su culo después de ser golpeado.

—Invadieron nuestro territorio primero cuando se llevaron a mi pareja. No tenían derecho a venir aquí.

El hombre de más edad tirado en el suelo tosió, y se frotó el pecho herido.

—Tu madre les invitó a llevarse de vuelta a esa gata a donde pertenecía. Tenían su permiso para cruzar nuestro territorio.

Yahiko agarró el brazo de su hermano y tiró de él.

—Tranquilo —le dijo entre dientes, lanzando una mirada alrededor de la habitación —. Nuestra madre no tenía autoridad alguna para permitir lo que aquí ha sido prohibido, cometió un acto de traición contra su propia familia. Ahora está pagando por su crimen, su compañero le ha rechazado. La gata de la que estás hablando es una Namikaze, un miembro de esta manada, y está considerada como una de nosotros, y es aquí donde ella pertenece. Cualquiera miembro que traicione la manada se enfrentará a la misma suerte que mi madre. Ella me dio a luz, pero le hice las maletas yo mismo, así que recuérdalo. Y si piensas que eres inmune a nuestra ira porque te hemos conocido toda la vida estás equivocado, esto no es una democracia. Tu alfa acaba de darte una orden.

Konohamaru se acercó un poco más, mirándole de manera significativa, recordándole que era Naruto el que, por lo general, con su humor, calmaba las tensiones en las reuniones de la manada. No tenía ganas en ese momento. Estaba preocupado por la posición que pudiera tomar la manada sobre que los hombres lobo se acoplaran con felinos. Afectaba a Hinata.

No era cosa para tomársela a broma el que alguien pensara que no debían ser defendidas porque no eran lobas. Se puso de pie, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo.

—Puedes quejarte acerca del por qué ha sucedido esto después —dijo con voz ronca —. En este momento nuestra manada está en peligro. Los gatos buscarán grupos pequeños para atacar, pero no vamos a renunciar a aquello que es nuestro —Algo que su compañera había dicho le vino a la memoria a Naruto —. Somos una manada, y nos mantendremos unidos y apoyándonos entre sí. Trabajamos bien juntos como una unidad —Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó, ofreciéndole la mano a Danzō —. Ellos son gatos. Se pelean entre ellos y no podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Vamos a demostrarles por qué somos la unidad más temida.

Danzō le estrechó la mano y Naruto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, le soltó en cuanto pudo y resistió el impulso de golpearle de nuevo. Naruto recorrió la habitación con la mirada, comprobando que no hubiera más problemas, pero no vio ninguno.

—Ya tenéis las órdenes —gruñó Sai —. Ejecutores en marcha.

La sala se despejó. Naruto esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de volverse hacia Sai con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está Kiba?

Su primo no estaba presente, algo que había notado cuando llegó, y le preocupaba. Sai, Yahiko, Gaara, Kiba y Konohamaru siempre estaban juntos. Era raro que se perdiera una reunión de la manada. Gaara se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dijo.

—No lo sabemos…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? —la preocupación de Naruto era evidente —¿Esos malditos gatos le han atrapado?

Sai se acercó y agarró por los hombros a su hermano más joven.

—Está bien. Me llamó esta mañana temprano al móvil y dejó un mensaje, me dijo que había ocurrido algo, que era una emergencia y que tenía que dejar la ciudad por unos días. Ha usado la palabra de seguridad, no lo habría hecho si alguien le hubiera obligado a hacer la llamada. Los gatos no le tienen.

Naruto estaba preocupado.

—¿Es posible que se haya ido con alguien por el apareamiento y esté con ella?

—Se alojaba en casa de Debbie.

Kakashi, el ejecutor principal de la manada, intervino.

—No estuvo con ella. Kiba me llamó y me hizo ir a decirle lo mucho que lo sentía por dejarla. La acompañé a casa de sus padres después de parar en una tienda por el camino —se sonrojó —. Necesitaba algunos suministros.

—¿Suministros? — Konohamaru ladeó la cabeza —¿Por qué? ¿No tenían suficiente comida?

Sai se rio y lanzó a su hermano un golpe que le dio aun lado de la cabeza.

—Está en celo también. Si lo piensas, lo que Kakashi no está diciendo es que Debbie necesitaba un montón de baterías para su vibrador.

Yahiko se rio entre dientes.

—Se está poniendo colorado.

Kakashi cortó las burlas.

—Que te jodan. Fue incómodo, ¿de acuerdo? Es como una hermana pequeña para mí — Miró a Sai —. Kiba se negó a decirme a dónde iba o lo que tenía que hacer. Estoy muy preocupado.

—Yo también — Sai frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor de la habitación —. ¿Alguien sabe algo?

El silencio reinó. Sai estudió a Kakashi.

—Estuviste de ejecutor con él anoche. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No hubo nada raro, captamos el olor de un par de seres humanos por el cementerio de la manada. Kiba dijo que se quedaría al frente para espantarlos y me envió a casa —Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente de nuevo —. El celo estaba afectándome. Estaba sudando mucho y él me dijo que fuera a atender mis asuntos. Estaba bien cuando le dejé, se había quitado algunos medicamentos de aliviar el deseo. Dijo que debía tener la cabeza despejada, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la manada. La tensión es alta, ya que su padre rechazaba a su madre y tuvo que estar de baja médica para sobrevivir cortando el vínculo con su compañera.

—Joder — Yahiko gimió —. Tiene que ser algo muy importante para irse, estando en celo y sin una de nuestras mujeres con él para mantenerlo cuerdo. ¿Cómo de malo es que ni siquiera nos ha dicho qué es lo que pasa?

—Llamadle —exigió Konohamaru.

—Lo hemos hecho muchas veces —le dijo Gaara —. Pero no lo coge y salta directamente al buzón de voz. No tengo ni idea de que es lo que pasa, pero ahora tenemos otro problema que hacerle frente.

—No hay nada más importante que encontrar a Kiba—dijo Yahiko.

—¿Crees que no pienso lo mismo? — Gaara le sostuvo la mirada —Estamos preocupados, pero es fuerte y muy capaz de defenderse él solito.

— Gaara está en lo cierto — Sai suspiró —. Nos encargaremos de buscar a Kiba después. En este momento tenemos que proteger a la manada. Kiba no tenía ni idea de la gravedad de la amenaza bajo la que estamos o estaría aquí. Le hemos dejado mensajes, así que espero que los oiga y aparezca pronto.

—Esto es una mierda —gimió Konohamaru —. Falta Kiba y tenemos apunto el ataque de una manda de gatos.

—Nos encargaremos de esos gatos y luego buscaremos a Kiba — Yahiko miró a sus hermanos—. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—Aquí —dijo Sai —. Es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a todos. Los ejecutores están ocupando el sótano, así que tienes una hora para coger tus cosas. Espero que estén todos para entonces.

—Joder, no —la voz de Yahiko retumbó —. Me niego a compartir una casa con más de una veintena de personas.

—Tendrás que lidiar con eso. Tenemos que dar ejemplo —le recordó Sai —. Hasta el momento no hemos hecho un buen trabajo al respecto y para colmo les pedimos a los demás que se dobleguen. Has dicho que Konohamaru te volvía loco y le enviaste con Naruto. Exigiste que Ino y yo nos mudáramos a la casa de Gaara. Somos alfas de pura sangre así que dos de nosotros podríamos combatir contra unas docenas de miembros de la manada. El resto no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra esos números así que vamos a llevar el peso de la lucha nosotros, y lo mejor es que estemos todos bajo un mismo techo. Seremos su objetivo principal, así podemos hacer más fácil para que nos encuentren —Sonrió —. Y este es el primer lugar donde van a mirar. Yahiko puede buscar algunos seres humanos para llenar el bar y asegurarse de que sepan adónde enviar a cualquiera que venga en busca de un Namikaze.

—Hecho — Yahiko estuvo de acuerdo.

— Yahiko me volvía loco —murmuró Konohamaru —. No a la inversa. Se hizo cargo del horario de Sai de las compañeras potenciales de fuera de la ciudad. ¿Sabes lo que era escuchar constantemente follar con una mujer distinta cada pocas horas en mi primera noche allí? Las llevaba a la habitación justo al lado de la mía —miró de reojo a su primo —. Ni siquiera me dejaba mirar, aunque sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

—Cállate —gruñó Yahiko —. No quería que dejaras tu olor en mi habitación. Tuve que escuchar constantemente tus quejas por que podías oler el sexo cuando no podías echar un polvo.

—Sí podía, pero tenía prohibido por papá tocar a las mujeres de la manada.

Gaara se metió entre los dos.

— Yahiko, deja de pincharle, y Konohamaru, eres más feliz con Naruto. Es culpa tuya el que te hayan prohibido estar con alguna mujer a menos que tengas novia en serio. Estuviste malditamente cerca de que tres hombres te mataran cuando la liaste en esa fiesta. A los futuros compañeros de esas mujeres no les hizo ninguna gracia descubrir que te las estabas tirando.

—Era feliz en casa de Naruto —corrigió —. Pero ahora tengo que escucharle hacer el amor con su pareja. Tú también habrías hecho lo que hice. Ofrecer mi cuerpo a tres mujeres que querían tener una última aventura. Esos no fueron acoplamientos por amor.

Kakashi se quejó.

—Fui yo el que tuvo que hablar con sus futuros compañeros para salvarte el culo a la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron a buscar a sus mujeres. Estabas fuera de combate por el agotamiento cuando la tormenta de mierda golpeó.

Konohamaru sonrió.

—Gracias.

Kakashi le fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedo esperar a que madures. Como si no tuviera ya bastante que hacer, ahora también tengo que solucionar tus líos.

—Vamos a cambiar el tema —sugirió Naruto, queriendo salvar Konohamaru.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya es suficiente —ordenó Sai en voz baja —. Tenéis una hora para guardar ropa en una bolsa, coger a la mujer con la que estáis pasando el celo y volver aquí. Vamos a encerrarnos hasta que esto termine —Miró a Kakashi —. Las patrullas salen en turnos con dos de nosotros y seis ejecutores. No menos de ocho miembros en cada equipo cada vez. Esto es lo que vamos hacer hasta que la manada de gatos se dé cuenta de que no nos pueden ganar. Me niego a perder a nadie en mi turno. Nuestro padre está abajo y le di mi palabra de que me encargaría de todo, y eso significa que nadie morirá.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró Kakashi —. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Nos mantendremos juntos cuando salgamos y todo el mundo estará listo para salir si hay dificultades. Voy a llamar a mi hermano. Cogió el turno de noche, pero estará dormido por lo menos cuatro horas más.

Naruto suspiró.

—Excelente, esto va a estar abarrotado. Acabo de tomar una compañera.

—Yo también —dijo Sai mirándole con simpatía —. Su protección tiene prioridad sobre la privacidad en estos momentos.

—¿Papá estará a salvo? No puede defenderse mientras está drogado. Quizá deberíamos despertarle.

Konohamaru parecía nervioso.

—Está escondido con el médico. Las manadas no le encontrarán, y le he asignado tres Ejecutores veteranos de confianza para hacer ejecutor —les informó Sai —. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le despierten hasta que no haya pasado el celo. La ruptura con su pareja le mataría en este momento. La mejor opción que tiene para sobrevivir es mantenerlo en un coma inducido.

—Lo tenemos controlado —confirmó Gaara —. Papá está seguro dónde está.

—¿Qué pasa con mi puto horario? — Yahiko arqueó las cejas —Tengo citas con unas lobas de otras manadas. ¿Pueden venir aquí?

—Voy a llamar a sus manadas para cancelar las citas. Estoy seguro de que sus padres no querrán que vengan a una zona donde hay una batalla con la remota posibilidad de que vayas a elegir a una de ellas para aparearte. Sé que quieren un Namikaze para meterlo en su línea de sangre, pero también quieren a sus hijas vivas un poco más —dijo Sai y se encogió de hombros —. Es demasiado peligroso para ellas estar aquí y no quiero que se desate una guerra con las otras manadas si una de ellas muere durante la lucha.

—Entonces, ¿a quién se supone que voy a follar? —Una mirada de horror apareció en el rostro de Yahiko.

Konohamaru se rio con disimulo.

—Tu mano. No es tan divertido cuando se lo hace uno mismo, ¿verdad? Te sugiero que pares en una tienda y compres una docena de botellas de aceite, querrás algo suave y resbaladizo.

Yahiko abrió la boca para hablar, pero le sonó el móvil, cortando así la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar. Cogió el móvil, y fulmino con la mirada a su hermano pequeño antes de salir de la habitación para contestar la llamada.

—Es de mi tienda. Tengo que contestar.

—Pues venga —dijo Sai suspirando —. Vamos a darle una patada en el culo y así terminar con esto rápidamente. No sé qué voy a decirle a Ino sobre los cambios, pero son necesarios. Lo ha pasado bastante mal al enterarse de que uno de mis hermanos podía oír todo lo que hacíamos en la cama, y ahora va a tener que hacer frente a toda una casa llena.

Naruto no dijo nada pero odiaba la idea de someter a Hinata a tantos licántropos a la vez.

No estaba acostumbrada a ellos y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Mantenerla protegida y a salvo era de suma importancia. Estaría más segura con los ejecutores patrullando alrededor de la casa mientras él hacia sus turnos de vigilancia.

Yahiko regresó con el rostro sombrío.

—Algunas lobas se han presentado en mi tienda. Debe ser mi cita de las dos que llega un poco pronto, parece que no ha visto el mensaje que le envié con la dirección. Al menos podré tener un último revolcón antes de que regrese a su casa. Haré un par de llamadas sobre la barra también. Estarán preparados.

—Una hora —le advirtió Sai —. Acaba rápido y envíala a casa. Maldita sea, no la traigas aquí. Lo digo en serio acerca de no querer que ellas vengan. Están en peligro de extinción. Esas mujeres tienen sangre pura de alfa o de sus manadas. Se lo tomarían como un delito grave si permitimos que se queden en una zona de guerra.

—Me voy — Yahiko cruzó la puerta principal. Naruto se volvió e hizo un gesto a Konohamaru de que era hora de irse. Quería volver a junto a Hinata. La echaba de menos y odiaba dejarla sola.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo Siete_**

Sonó el teléfono y Hinata rodó sobre la cama para llegar al receptor en la mesita de noche.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa.

—Lo siento. Debo haber marcado el número equivocado.

La otra mujer sonaba vivaz y joven.

—¿Estás buscando a Naruto? No está en casa ahora mismo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —su tono cambió de ser amable a francamente hostil.

Una punzada de celos perforó su corazón durante un segundo y sospechó que la persona al otro lado de la línea era alguien que Naruto había estado viendo antes de su llegada. Se debatía entre la satisfacción de poder reclamar a Naruto como su compañero y hacer lo correcto, que sería permitir que él fuera quien compartiese esa noticia.

—Soy Hinata. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?

—¿Te ha elegido para que pases con él el calor? ¡Maldita sea! —La mujer gruñó —Ese bastardo. Se suponía que iba a reunirse conmigo ayer en el bosque, pero no apareció. Acabo de enterarme de que las carreras fueron canceladas por lo que supuse que no fue capaz de llegar debido al problema que decían está dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Hinata se estremeció, su sospecha confirmada. No estaba segura de qué decir, así permaneció en silencio.

—No reconozco tu voz —La mujer hablaba con voz enojada —. Pero déjame decirte algo sobre Naruto Namikaze. Es un bastardo frío y sin corazón. Te usará y te lanzará en cuanto un poco de carne fresca golpee la ciudad. Pregunta a cualquier mujer en el pack y te dirán lo arrepentida que estarás si piensas que va a mantenerte.

Eso cabreó a Hinata.

— Naruto es un hombre maravilloso, y dulce.

La mujer resopló con fuerza.

—Cierto. Sigue diciéndolo hasta que te des cuenta de que es sólo sexo con él. ¿Crees que eres la primera perra que se ha engañado al pensar que sería un gran compañero? Podría darte una lista de gente a la que llamar, que te dirán la verdad. No te pongas demasiado cómoda, perra. Tu culo será expulsado del territorio, tan pronto como el calor haya terminado. Él sólo es un tipo que usa.

Eso fue todo. Nadie insultaba a su compañero.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Fuka. ¿He mencionado que odia a los niños? ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? No se parece en nada al Alfa Jiraiya. Ese sí que es un hombre real que valora el cuidado de su manada y tiene sentido del honor. Debería desterrar a su sobrino y hacer un favor a esta manada.

—Quería dar a Naruto la oportunidad de decírtelo con suavidad pero no pareces del tipo agradable que merece ese respecto, ya que no muestras ninguno respeto por él. Naruto es mi compañero. Me ama. ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar difundir esa basura que acabas de vomitar? Lo conozco mejor de lo que nunca lo hiciste, si crees esa mierda. Es muy cariñoso, muy amable y apesta a honor. Además le encantan los niños. Siempre ha querido tenerlos conmigo. ¿Nunca pensaste, que si era frío contigo, pudo ser que fuera porque eres una desagradable, perra rencorosa? Le diré que has llamado —colgó el teléfono.

Hinata cerró los ojos y maldijo. No lo había manejado muy bien. El teléfono sonó de nuevo y apretó los dientes. Descolgó el auricular.

—¿Hola? —Tenía el mal presentimiento de que era Fuka llamando de nuevo. No se equivocó.

—¿Se ha acoplado contigo?

—Sí — Hinata respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, mirando el techo —. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Y te ha acoplado? — Fuka jadeó.

—Estamos tan acoplados como una pareja puede estarla.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Esa rata! ¡Ese…!

—Ya he oído suficiente. Le diré a Naruto que has llamado. Por favor, no llames otra vez. No quiero oír nada más — Hinata colgó.

El teléfono no sonó por tercera vez. Se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño de Naruto.

Agarró su bata del gancho. Olía a él. Decidió ir a buscar en la cocina un poco de chocolate.

Naruto lo amaba y estaba segura que iba a encontrar un alijo escondido en alguna parte.

La puerta principal se abrió al cruzar el salón y Naruto entró. Él sonrió, su mirada la rastrilló de arriba abajo.

—¿Pensé que ibas a esperarme en la cama? —cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se movió deliberadamente, con la obvia intención de llevarla a la cama.

Hinata alzó una mano.

—Dame unos minutos —huyó a la cocina.

Naruto la siguió.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —mintió, abriendo su despensa —. ¿Dónde está tu escondite de golosinas?

—Arriba a la derecha, detrás de las cajas de cereales. Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? Estás tensa.

La conocía bien, pero ella le conocía mejor. Encontró la caja. Estaba casi llena. Su lobo siempre había amado el chocolate. Sacó dos barras de caramelo y se volvió, tendiéndole una a él.

—Tuviste una llamada telefónica mientras no estabas. Fuka está muy molesta. Lo siento pero me dijo algunas cosas malas sobre ti que me puso en marcha. Le dije que estábamos apareados y estoy bastante segura de que no me ha creído.

Su expresión se torció en una mueca.

—Mierda. No es lo que piensas. Nunca me he acostado con ella.

Eso sorprendió a Hinata.

—Está enfadada porque no te encontraste ayer con ella.

—Dijo eso, pero nunca acepté —Tiró la chocolatina sobre el mostrador, se acercó más con los brazos abiertos, encajonándola en la esquina y agarró la suya para enviarla volando por la habitación —. No dejes que te moleste. Perdió a su compañero el año pasado e intentaba convencerme de tomarla a ella y a sus nueve cachorros.

—¿Nueve? —Eso sorprendió a Hinata —Parecía tan joven.

—Se acopló a los dieciocho años y ahora tiene treinta. Su compañero prácticamente la mantuvo embarazada todos los años porque ella quería un montón de niños. Era un buen tipo, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con su gusto por las mujeres. Es un poco molesta con su gran personalidad.

La culpa golpeó.

—¿Su compañero murió? Es horrible.

—Sí. Lo fue. Ella le había pedido a mi primo que dejara de servirle bebidas en su local por lo que fue a un bar fuera de nuestro territorio y terminó peleando con algunos pícaros. Perdió la vida. Nosotros les rastreamos y nos ocupamos de los responsables —apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la pared para mantenerla en su lugar, pero no la tocó —. Siento que te haya disgustado.

—Estaba más enfadada que herida. Dijo cosas terribles sobre ti que no eran verdad.

—Esa es Fuka. Es un poco inmadura y tiende a desproporcionar todas las cosas cuando no se sale con la suya. ¿Estás bien? —Hizo una pausa —¿Estamos bien? Nunca la toqué.

Le miró fijamente a ojos, sabiendo que decía la verdad. Dio un paso hacia él hasta que se presionó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué iba decir esas cosas horribles sobre ti?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que odias a los niños, que tienes un corazón frío. Prácticamente te hizo sonar como un idiota.

—Te dije que eres la única que he amado, cariño. Algunas mujeres consideran que no tengo corazón. No odio a los niños. Simplemente no quiero tomar a sus nueve cachorros.

—Te ofreciste a amar a los hijos que yo tuviera.

—Eso es porque habrían sido una parte de ti. Fuka quería un domador de cachorros y te aseguro que no me ama. Le gusta mi cuenta bancaria.

—¿Tu cuenta bancaria?

—Lo hago bien en el sector inmobiliario.

Eso la sorprendió.

—Ibas a convertirse en el contable de tu manada.

—Las cosas cambiaron después de que te fuiste. Dupliqué mis clases para terminar los cursos, pero simplemente no podía soportar estar sin ti —Sus grandes manos suavemente se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas —. Descubrí que el amor te desgarra, así que empecé a invertir en casas. ¿Sabes? Comprar propiedades deterioradas y arreglarlas para venderlas a un precio mucho más alto. Inicié mi propia empresa y ha ido bien. No soy rico según algunos estándares pero somos económicamente estables. También ayudo a la manada como ejecutor. Tenemos un salario por eso, porque puede tomar muchas horas, dependiendo de la época del año.

—¿Como cuando entráis en el calor del acoplamiento?

—Exacto —Su voz se hizo más profundo —. Hablando de eso, te necesito.

Se olvidó de las barras de caramelo. Se aferró a los hombros de Naruto y saltó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Llévame a la habitación. No quiero que tu primo nos atrape de nuevo. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí — Naruto ahuecó su culo, la saco de la cocina —. Está abajo haciendo el equipaje.

—¿Se va?

Vaciló.

—Hablaremos sobre esto después en la casa del alfa. Tengo que tenerte ahora mismo.

La dejó caer sobre la cama, se volvió e intentó cerrar la puerta rota. Un gruñido frustrado le desgarró cuando el quebrado marco de la puerta le impidió cerrarla. Un golpe y el marco se desprendió. La puerta se cerró por completo y se trasladó a la cómoda, se inclinó y la arrastró como refuerzo, para asegurarse de que no les molestaran. Se volvió y se quitó precipitadamente la camiseta.

Hinata se sentó, se quitó la bata y la arrojó al suelo. El deseo oscureció la mirada de Naruto, que estaba bloqueada en sus pechos. Se recostó y centró su cuerpo en el colchón. La calentaba sentirse tan deseada por Naruto. Él se quitó las botas y empujó abajo sus pantalones vaqueros. Hinata sonrió al ver la rigidez de su erección y lamió sus labios.

Naruto avanzó.

—Ni siquiera te burles. No puedo dejarte hacer eso.

Su mirada se levantó.

—Echo de menos saborearte.

Él se subió a la cama, su mirada hambrienta devorando cada centímetro de ella, de pies a cabeza.

—También echo de menos tu boca envuelta alrededor de mi polla. No tienes ni maldita idea de cuántas veces me he atormentado con ese recuerdo, pero estoy demasiado fuera de control. Necesito estar dentro de ti y no voy a ser tan suave una vez que lo esté.

Estiró las manos y las deslizó por su pecho firme.

—¿Se supone que eso debería asustarme?

—Nop. Es sólo una advertencia. Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas.

—No estoy lista —admitió —. ¿No hay juegos previos?

—Tenemos que estar en la casa alfa en menos de una hora. Te conseguiré húmeda pero te quiero a gatas en este momento.

Preguntas emergieron pero no estaba de humor para hablar. Dejó la exploración de sus costillas con los dedos y se puso boca abajo. Naruto retrocedió cuando se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Extiéndelas amplio para mí.

Separó las piernas aún más y Naruto emitió un sonido animal. Bajó la cabeza y aguardó, esperando que no sólo la tomara. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado. Pero él iba a prepararlo, ya que se estiró sobre su espalda. La agarró por las caderas, la levantó y acomodó sus muslos abiertos directamente sobre su rostro. Su boca caliente y húmeda encontró su clítoris. Sus uñas se clavaron en la cama. Había olvidado que a veces no se molestaba con formalidades como besar sus labios o incluso tomarse la molestia de decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su compañero gruñó, enviando vibraciones a ese haz de nervios sensibles mientras usaba su lengua. Sus dientes rastrillaron suavemente sobre él también y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Joder, nene —jadeó —. Más despacio. Es demasiado intenso.

La ignoró, concentrándose en un punto que la condujo fuera de su mente. Era como si estuviera decidido a hacerla correrse rápido y duro. Intentó zafarse porque el placer era demasiado crudo e intenso pero sus manos se apretaron, sosteniéndola en su lugar sin posibilidad de escapar. Sus músculos se tensaron y se rindió sin luchar. El clímax la desgarró con una fuerza brutal que la dejó lloriqueando y sin la capacidad de formar palabras.

Sus manos la soltaron, fue consciente de eso y el colchón se movió bajo ella cuando él se movió. Se habría caído por el movimiento pero su brazo la enganchó por la cintura antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y su polla empujó contra la entrada de su coño. Se condujo profundo con una embestida fluida, su grueso eje forzando sus músculos a separarse y aceptarlo. Se curvó a su alrededor y utilizó la mano libre para apoyarse sobre la cama, junto a una de sus manos.

—Ahora estás mojada —gruñó.

No podía negar eso. Naruto golpeaba, follándola duro y profundo. Su polla era sólida como una roca, gruesa y se movía tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de emparejar el paso. Una nueva clase de placer empezó a edificare hasta que supo que estaba punto de llegar otra vez.

El tiempo se detuvo hasta que gritó, su mente fundida por segunda vez.

Naruto apretó los dientes para evitar hundirlos en el hombro desnudo de Hinata. Sus gemidos guturales y oír su clímax lo enviaron por el borde. Empujó profundamente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con cada estallido de su semen, llenando a su compañera.

**_El cielo. Es ahí donde me lleva cada vez que hacemos el amor._**

Casi resopló por la expresión cuando dejó de correrse y pudo pensar con claridad otra vez.

La había inmovilizado bajo él y alivió su dominio en su cintura para asegurarse de que no estaba aplastándola. Eso no fue hacer el amor. La culpa lo golpeó. Ella merecía ternura, no lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿He sido demasiado duro?

Sacudió su pelo y lo miró. Su sonrisa alivió cualquier aprensión. Su mano masajeó su cadera puesto que no estaba dispuesto a sacar la polla de su coño, feliz de mantenerlos unidos por las caderas.

—No tengo nada de que quejarme.

No estaba de acuerdo.

—Lo siento.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No lo hagas. Si no lo notaste, me gustó mucho.

—Sólo te jodí cuando debí haberme tomado mi tiempo y ocuparme más de tus necesidades en vez de sólo las mías.

—Lo hiciste —meneó su culo e intentó salir de debajo de él.

Con pesar, se levantó, permitiéndole irse.

—Sólo te extrañaba y no tenía pensado estar fuera tanto tiempo —era una pésima excusa, pero era la verdad.

Rodó y se sentó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Me gusta que te pongas agresivo y sucio a veces.

Su pecho se apretó y supo que era causado por el amor ilimitado que sentía por ella.

—¿Así es como llamas a eso?

Se rio y señaló con el dedo a su regazo.

—Te has puesto agresivo y cuando has corrido, me has dicho palabras sucias.

Se inclinó y se recostó sobre la cama para permitir que bajara sobre ella. Tuvo cuidado de distribuir su peso para que pudiera respirar fácilmente y seguir recuperando el aliento.

—Te amo, Hinata.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios.

—Yo también te amo.

—Me preocupa arruinar esto de alguna manera. No puedo soportar volver a una casa vacía por segunda vez.

—Sabes que no te dejé por algo que hubieras hecho. No puedes deshacerte de mí ahora. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

Rezó para que fuera cierto.

—La única razón por la que sobreviví cuando desapareciste fue porque mi familia estuvo sacando mi culo de las malas situaciones. Me volví autodestructivo. ¿Te dije como me di cuenta de que amaba la remodelación? Entré en cólera a veces y casi destruí este lugar. Tuve que arreglarlo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que me gustaba mucho el trabajo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo y apretó los dedos, para conseguir un firme agarre, lo suficiente como para que le picara el cuero cabelludo.

—Escúchame. No fue culpa tuya.

—Discutimos esa mañana y no debería haberme ido. Simplemente te dejé cuando debería haberme quedado a resolverlo. Me he pateado mi propio culo por esa decisión un millón de veces. Te empujé a dejarme.

—La gente discute, Naruto. Sólo porque quieras a alguien no significa que tengamos que estar de acuerdo en todo. Me desgarró hacer las maletas y alejarme. No tuvo nada que ver con que salieras a correr. Esa era tu forma de enfriarte y siempre lo he entendido. Me di cuenta de cómo nos estaba destrozando el no estar acoplados. No habría podido seguir diciéndote que no si hubiésemos estado más tiempo juntos, pero tampoco podría vivir con el conocimiento de lo que le costaría a mi familia. Soy la única que lo siente. Debí habértelo contado, pero estaba demasiado asustada.

—¿Por qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior y recordó lo que esto significaba.

—Escúpelo, cariño. Odio cuando piensas algo, pero no lo compartes conmigo. Es parte de la razón por la que dijiste que me dejaste. Cuéntamelo.

Soltó su labio y suspiró.

—Tendías a ser imprudente en ese entonces. Me aterraba que hicieras amenazas de muerte al líder de mi manada, intentando proteger a mi familia de su ira. Podía verte haciendo eso.

—Podría haber funcionado.

—Podrías haber muerto, Naruto. Madara es un idiota y habría matado a mi familia por despecho sólo porque le hubieras amenazado. Le habría pedido a mi gente atacarte. Un lobo contra toda una manada es un suicidio.

—Le habría convocado si ese fuera el caso. Le habría lanzado un desafío.

—Asumes que Madara tiene honor. No tiene ninguno. Gobierna a través del miedo y la intimidación. Te habrías estado enfrentando a cada ejecutor, mientras estaba sentado en su perezoso culo observándolos desgarrarte. Nunca se habría enfrentado a ti. Tanto él como su sobrino tienen eso en común. Siempre tienen a otros que les hagan el trabajo sucio.

Preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Naruto, a las no estaba seguro de querer respuestas, pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿Ese hijo de puta con el que te apareaste alguna vez permitió a otros hacerte daño, Hinata?

—No. Lo hizo él mismo. Era débil y no representaba una amenaza para él. No me golpeó tanto como crees. Nos evitábamos mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Silenciosamente se juró a cazar al bastardo y matarlo después de pasar el calor del apareamiento. Había visto los moretones en ella. Nunca debería haber pasado. El malparido pagaría un alto precio por atreverse a poner una abusiva mano sobre su Hinata.

—No estaba insinuando que Toneri tuviera a otros para lastimarme. Estaba pensando en lo que él te habría hecho si hubieras aparecido en nuestras tierras. Madara habría tenido que matarte, pero Toneri se habría asegurado de que sufrías primero, Naruto. Y lo habría hecho porque permití a otra persona tocarme.

—Dijiste que no estabas saliendo con alguien cuando nos conocimos.

—No era mi novio. Nunca salimos o dejé que me tocara. Lo intentó muchas veces, pero no estaba interesada. Decidió que iba a convertirme en su compañera y dejó claro que haría daño a cualquier persona que me mirara dos veces. Habría visto como una traición saber que vivíamos juntos y que te quería. Solía tener pesadillas sobre las cosas horribles que él y sus amigos te habrían hecho de saberlo.

La ira se levantó pero él la empujó hacia abajo.

—Podría haber cambiado de opinión sobre quererte como compañera si hubiera sabido de mí.

Ella facilitó el agarre en su cabello.

—No, Naruto. No lo entiendes. Sabía que le odiaba, que era la última persona que quería estar con él, pero le importaba un comino. Era el primogénito consentido del hermano del líder de la manada. Un matón. Vicioso —respiró hondo —. Golpeaba y acosaba a cualquiera no le gustara porque podía. Su tío nunca le frenó o le regañó por las cosas malas que hacía. Simplemente habría hecho un ejemplo de ti, para verme sufrir tu pérdida. Esa es la clase de idiota que siempre ha sido.

—Le habría matado.

—No estoy insultándote. Obviamente eres un gran luchador. Lo vi de primera mano cuando alejaste de mi coche a todos esos hombres lobo, pero habrías tenido que hacer frente a toda una manada. Toneri se habría asegurado de que podía ganarte antes de involucrarse. Habría tenido a sus amigos atacándote hasta que estuvieras tan herido que no pudieras contraatacar y entonces él te habría golpeado.

—Realmente le quiero muerto.

—Yo también.

La observó atentamente y vio su sinceridad.

—¿Cómo pudiste soportar estar con él?

Él tenía una nueva idea de su fuerza interior si su vida había sido tan terrible como sospechaba.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—No tenía otra opción. Tuve que aguantar hasta que mis hermanas tuvieron la edad suficiente para aparearse —le sostuvo la mirada entonces —. Como la más mayor, era mi responsabilidad mantenerlas a salvo. Nunca sospeché que una de ellas se enlazaría con el hijo de otro líder. Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, todavía estaría atrapada allí hasta que Hana estuviese establecida.

Las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos le rompieron el corazón, pero las parpadeó lejos. Su compañera era fuerte y hermosa.

—Entiendo. Haría cualquier maldita cosa por mi sangre.

—Lo he hecho —Su sonrisa parecía forzada —. Cambiemos de tema. Dijiste algo sobre nosotros yendo a la casa del alfa. ¿Tu familia quiere conocerme?

Era un recordatorio de que tenían que irse.

—Mi primo Sai decidió que sería más seguro si la familia y los ejecutores se mudan a la casa del tío Jiraiya. Somos más fuertes unidos y somos los machos que quiere tu manada. Es más seguro para nuestra manada si la tuya no desgarra la ciudad buscándonos. Nos aseguraremos de que saben a dónde ir —Ella le miró boquiabierta —. Es un buen plan. Queremos alejarlos de los más débiles. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estarás a salvo en la casa. No te dejaría sola aquí de todos modos. Algunos de ellos podrían decidir ir de casa en casa buscando una presa fácil. Mis primos me necesitan en esta lucha. No lo haría, si creyera que estás en peligro. Tú eres mi prioridad.

—Tienes que luchar. Lo entiendo, incluso si lo odio. Nunca te pediría que abandones a tu familia cuando dependen de ti.

No había pensado ni por un momento que ella lo haría. Había sufrido mucho por la seguridad de su propia familia.

—Sé que va a ser difícil estar junto a tantos lobos, pero son conscientes de que eres mi compañera. Nadie se atreverá a darte ninguna mierda. Mis primos y yo dejamos eso malditamente claro.

—¿Qué pasa con el Alfa Jiraiya? ¿Está molesto por qué esté aquí?

—No — Naruto trató de ocultar su angustia —. No sabe nada de ti. Es una larga historia, sus padres arreglaron su apareamiento con mi tía Anko. Él hizo todo lo posible por amarla y ser un buen compañero. No era recíproco. Ella hizo algo muy malo recientemente y la desterró de nuestro territorio. No tuvo más remedio que rechazarla —Las cejas de Hinata se arquearon, con evidente sorpresa —. Ella puso en peligro a su propio hijo. Puso su nueva compañera en grave peligro y planeaba matar al tío Jiraiya y a su hijo mitad-humano antes de que se aparearan. Ella merecía morir, pero mi tío tiene un gran corazón. El calor del apareamiento había empezado de modo que perderla en este momento le habría vuelto loco, así que nuestro médico le puso en coma inducido. Mis primos están a la cabeza hasta que sea seguro despertarlo cuando pase el calor. Tendrá un momento difícil, para adaptarse a la pérdida de una compañera, pero es fuerte. Él va a sobrevivir.

Ella guardó silencio durante un buen rato y pareció considerar detenidamente lo que dijo.

—¿Va a tener un problema conmigo cuando vuelva a estar al cargo?

—No. Es un buen hombre. Como he dicho, tiene un hijo medio humano. No sabía nada de Gaara hasta que la madre lo abandonó en su puerta tras descubrir que podía cambiar. Anko le exigió matar a mi primo, pero se negó. Gaara está apareado con una humana. Mi primo Sai es el que se apareó con una gata. El tío Jiraiya les aceptó. Te aceptará también.

Todavía no aparecía convencida.

—Lo hará, Hinata. El tío Jiraiya ha sido un padre para mí desde que mis padres se fueron.

—Nunca me has hablado de ellos, excepto para decir que se habían ido. Pensé que te referías a que habían muerto. ¿Están todavía vivos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No es una buena historia — Hinata le miró fijamente hasta que cedió. Haría cualquier cosa por ella —. Mi padre era algo estúpido y pensó que sería un mejor alfa de esta manada. Desafió al tío Jiraiya y perdió.

Eso sorprendió a Hinata.

—Pensé que los hombres lobo no hacían ese tipo de cosas si eran hermanos. ¿Era tu madre hermana de la alfa?

—Nop. Lo era mi padre. El tío Jiraiya debería haberlo matado. Eso es casi un hecho, cuando desafías por el liderazgo. Les ordenó abandonar el territorio en vez de eso y les prohibió volver.

—Qué horror —Masajeó su brazo —. Lo siento mucho, Naruto. ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

—Mi padre estaba equivocado. El tío Jiraiya es un fantástico líder de la manada. Me dio la opción de quedarme o irme. Elegí la Manada Namikaze. Mis padres estaban enfadados y no se han puesto en contacto conmigo desde entonces.

—Oh, Naruto —La tristeza se mostró en sus ojos.

—No te sientas mal por mí, cariño. Mis primos son como hermanos para mí. Pude haber perdido a mis padres, pero mantuve a toda mi familia intacta al quedarme. Nunca me he arrepentido de eso. Esta es mi manada.

—Pero tiene que ser duro no saber dónde están sus padres, o si todavía están vivos.

—Habrían contactado conmigo si hubieran querido. Figuro en la guía. No es mi tema preferido por lo que vamos a cambiarlo. Preguntaste cómo sé que mi tío te aceptará. Le conozco bien y va a darte la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. No tengo dudas al respecto.

—Me alegra que estés tan seguro —le desafió con una sonrisa.

—Va a salir bien. Tenemos que prepararnos para salir. Están esperándonos en la casa del alfa.

—No tengo ropa de repuesto por lo que no debería tomar mucho tiempo.

—Iremos de compras una vez que los machos de tu manada salgan de la ciudad. Por ahora, puedes coger prestado cualquier cosa mía que te guste —disfrutaba la idea de que usara sus cosas pero desnuda estaba mejor. Su polla se endureció. Gimió, mirando hacia abajo con disgusto —. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que pierda mi mente de nuevo por la necesidad.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo Ocho_**

Hinata miró el ático que había sido convertido en una habitación, el polvo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Naruto iba detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta, vio la expresión de preocupación en su cara.

—Siento mucho todo esto. No es exactamente agradable y dudo que alguien se haya quedado últimamente en esta habitación desde que la tía Tsunade pasó un verano de hace cinco años —Ella tenía una cosa por áticos después de que una inundación hubiera destruido su casa. Cuanto más alto estuviera por encima del suelo, mejor —. Escogí esta porque es la más privada y nos deja el piso entero para nosotros solos.

—Está muy bien —Miró la cama de matrimonio, las dos mesitas de noche y una línea de cajas apiladas a lo largo de una pared —. Me gustaría que hubiera un televisor, pero hay libros —Señaló —. Sip. Están identificados por temas como esa caja de arriba a la izquierda, que es de romance. Me encantan, así que tendré mucho para leer.

Él se acercó más.

—Esto no era lo que tenía pensado cuando nos apareáramos, pero estas más segura aquí con todos nosotros bajo un mismo techo. Te traeré un televisor.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Te estaba tomando el pelo. Contigo para pasar el celo, estoy segura de que no nos aburriremos. No me importa donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Este sitio sólo necesita una buena limpieza.

Un suave gruñido retumbó dentro del pecho de él.

—Te deseo.

Hinata presionó la mano contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, acariciando la dura longitud de su pene atrapado en su interior. Tenía los pechos apretados contra el suyo.

—Soy toda tuya.

Él le dio un beso en la boca.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírte decir eso. No es real todavía. Aún sigo esperando despertar, solo para descubrir que nada de esto era real. Eso me mataría.

—Soy de verdad — Hinata se acercó y le paso las uñas por sus bíceps —. Siénteme.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. La levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama. Cayeron en un lio de brazos y piernas. El polvo se levantó a su alrededor, haciendo que los dos se pusieran a estornudar. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Naruto.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto no es romántico.

Hinata se rio entre dientes mientras se deslizaba sus dedos en su corto pelo sedoso.

—No importa. Podríamos estar perdidos en el bosque, muertos de hambre, y de sed y podría caer una lluvia torrencial. Soy muy feliz desde que te tengo.

—Sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Ella miró profundamente en esos ojos que la cautivaban.

—Lo es. Tú estás aquí conmigo.

Tomó posesión de su boca de nuevo mientras le quitaba la ropa. Hinata le desgarró la camisa, intentando llegar hasta su pecho. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, el deseo de lamer y de pasar las uñas por la espalda y el dolor que sentía entre los muslos le decían que estaba lista para tener su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de ella.

Era su compañero, su vida, y cada pedacito de felicidad que alguna vez había soñado con tener. Estaban juntos y nada más importaba, iba a disfrutar cada momento para recuperar todos los años que habían perdido.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y Hinata se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Naruto metió las manos por debajo de su camisa y la hizo pedazos, cogió las copas del sujetador y tiró hacia arriba para liberar sus pechos. Hinata se desabrochó la parte de atrás, movió los hombros y lo arrojó al suelo. Se acarició los pezones endurecidos mientras apretaba el culo contra sus muslos, deseando estar completamente desnuda y con él en su interior.

—Eres tan hermosa. Te he extrañado tanto.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron suficientes para que rompiera llorar.

—Te amo. He muerto un poco todos los días que hemos estado separados.

Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo para inmovilizarla debajo de él y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Si alguna vez te vas de nuevo, te seguiré, cariño. Juro que lo haré. A los confines de la tierra si es necesario. No volveré a estar sin ti otra vez.

Hinata le desgarró la camisa, haciendo a un lado la tela buscando con desesperación su piel caliente.

—Bien. Te haré cumplir esa promesa, pero no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Estoy justo donde pertenezco.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta con la promesa de que no sería suave con ella y su excitación se disparó. Recuerdos del pasado se mezclaban con el presente mientras se besaban. Habían pasado todos esos años, pero la pasión entre ellos no se había desvanecido, en todo caso, habían aprendido el valor de estar juntos.

Su boca devoraba la suya cuando se encontró con su lengua. Hinata apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba sentirlo. Un suave gruñido salió de su garganta y los sorprendió a ambos. Naruto le respondió gruñendo. Sus manos se volvieron más bruscas, sujetándola con fuerza él la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo mucho más grande cuando estuvo en el centro de la cama.

Hinata protestó cuando él apartó su boca de la suya, pero la puso en la suave piel de su garganta para clavar sus colmillos. Sus labios calientes la recorrieron dejando besos todo el camino hasta su pecho para lamer y mordisquear el endurecido pezón. Hinata arqueó la espalda en el colchón y le clavó las uñas en los hombros cuando empezó a chupar más duro.

—Fóllame.

Naruto soltó su pecho y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos parecían más sexys, más salvajes, el color del iris era casi negro, y tenía la respiración acelerada

—Desnúdate —Apoyó los brazos, y se apartó para darle espacio.

Ambos se deshicieron rápidamente del resto de sus ropas. Naruto fue el primero en desnudarse y se echó sobre su espalda. Su polla estaba tiesa, sobresaliendo orgullosa del nido de rizos que tenía entre las piernas, y atrayendo toda su atención. Hinata puso su mano sobre su pecho y la deslizo por sus pezones, bajando por su vientre plano, acariciando todo el camino hasta llegar a sus caderas.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Hinata se dejó caer en la cama y gateó hasta que él puso una pierna entre las suyas y se detuvo cuando su boca estuvo encima del grueso de su pene. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Naruto cerró los ojos cuando le cogió la cara entre sus manos.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte o de tocarte, no tengo suficiente, y aun me siento como en un sueño.

—¿Qué tal una chupadita?

Hinata bajó la mirada y abrió la boca. Con la punta de la lengua acarició la cabeza de su pene y la arremolinó en círculos. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en la cama, pero luego se quedó quieto recuperando el control. Un suave ronroneo salió de la garganta de ella y su pecho vibró.

El calor la inundó hasta que empezó a sentir que parecía que tenía el cuerpo envuelto en llamas. La sorprendió reaccionar con tanta intensidad a Naruto. Debió de notar lo mucho que lo necesitaba porque permitió que ella disfrutara de este momento.

Él era sexy como el infierno y ella lo deseaba, pero su nivel de necesidad superó con creces los niveles normales. No era su época para entrar en celo, pero no se podía negar que tenía todos los síntomas. Las encías le dolían un poco cuando ella envolvió con sus labios el pene y se metió la polla profundamente en su boca.

—Joder —gruñó.

Que no me crezcan los colmillos, le suplicó a su cuerpo, si se da cuenta, hará que me detenga. El hormigueo persistía en la parte superior de su boca mientras ella sumergía a su pareja en una fiebre de pasión. El sabor de su pre-semen en la lengua sólo parecía sacar a luz sus instintos más básicos hasta que se apartó de él, para no hacerle daño. Hinata sintió que sus ojos cambian cuando su visión se hizo más brillante y más nítida.

—Oh Dios —jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano y el dolor que sentía le aseguraba que no era su imaginación.

Las puntas afiladas presionaban contra su palma mientras sus colmillos se alargaban. Miró los ojos oscuros de Naruto y supo que se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó alarmado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Miz colmilloz —Ella hizo una mueca, al oír el ceceo.

Él trató de incorporarse, pero ella estaba en su camino. Sus manos enjaularon sus costillas y él la puso boca arriba, cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Déjame ver.

Hinata vaciló antes de quitar la mano de su boca. Naruto estudió los afilados dientes. Su nariz llameó y cayó sobre ella. Una de sus manos le agarró la rodilla y la puso hacia arriba, facilitando el acceso a sus muslos entreabiertos.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su gruesa polla se introdujo en su interior. La agarró de las muñecas y las puso por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas mientras la penetraba, metiendo su polla más profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Hinata gritó cuando el clímax la alcanzó con tanta fuerza que no estaba segura de sobrevivir. Naruto gruñó mientras le acariciaba el pelo echándoselo a un lado e hincó los dientes en su hombro.

Él la sujetó mientras la follaba frenéticamente, llevándolo un poco más profundo, y Hinata puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella no podía moverse de ninguna manera, mientras él la follaba con furia. El calor que sentía en el interior de su cuerpo amenazaba con quemarla viva cuando el placer los alcanzo. Su olor le llenó la nariz, tan nítido y tan maravillosamente masculino. Era suyo.

La necesidad de saborearlo se volvió insoportable. Levantó la cabeza. No había planeado morderle, pero sus afilados dientes se hundieron en la parte superior de su hombro. El sabor de la sangre la llevó directa al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por la intensidad del mismo y su compañero parecía presa del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que le gruñía salvajemente mientras la llenaba con su semen.

Se movieron, encerrados juntos, nublados por la pasión. Los latidos de su clímax se fueron apagando lentamente se hicieron más débiles hasta que ella lo soltó con los dientes y le lamió la herida que le había hecho. La realidad fue volviendo poco a poco, la boca en su hombro ya no mordía, solo besaba.

—Joder, cariño —gimió Naruto —. Estás en celo.

Hinata jadeaba, lo que le hacía difícil responder, pero asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna duda acerca de lo que le había pasado. Solo en celo le crecían los colmillos y las garras. El agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó cuando se movió para no aplastarle el pecho con el suyo mucho más grande. Respiró mucho mejor y pudo llenar completamente sus pulmones de aire. Naruto alzo la cabeza y la miró.

—Lo siento, no quiero que rompas mi espalda.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Se te ve aturdida.

—Aún no tenía que tener el celo.

—¿No es el tiempo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía aturdida.

—No.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—¿He sido muy bruto? Comprendí lo que estaba pasando cuando vi tus colmillos y me acordé de que lo necesitas rápido y contundente. Siempre decías que los juegos preliminares era una auténtica tortura.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Sí, sin duda — Naruto se rio entre dientes y poco a poco movió las caderas, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir su coño apretando su polla —. Eres tan caliente y estás tan apretada. Había olvidado cómo te excitas y te humedeces tan rápido.

Hinata gimió y le instó para que siguiera moviéndose dentro de ella. Se movió de nuevo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Hinata arqueó la espalda y levantó las piernas poniéndoselas alrededor hasta que sus talones se clavaron en su firme y musculosas nalgas. Podía sentir como se flexionaban con cada empuje de su polla dentro de ella.

—Más.

—Es todo tuyo, cariño —Su boca buscó la de ella.

Sus colmillos se rozaron y volvió un poco la cabeza para que no saliera herido ninguno de los dos. No podía controlarse cuando estaba en celo. Su lado cambiante enloquecía ya que era la única vez que se le permitía salir.

Cada gruñido de Naruto la excitaba más, empezó vibrar su pecho cuando ella comenzó a ronronear. Fue inquietante al principio hasta que se acostumbró, le faltaba la respiración, pero Hinata se concentró en lo bien que se sentía cuando Naruto la follaba.

Sus músculos vaginales le apretaron y ella gritó cuando llegó de nuevo. Naruto le abrió los muslos un poco más y la penetró más profundamente, luchando por seguir el ritmo cuando ella le apretó la polla con más fuerza.

—Joder —dijo con voz áspera —. ¡Oh, sí!

Su cuerpo se tensó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El aullido que soltó sobresaltó a Hinata que abrió los ojos para observar su cara cuando él tuvo su propio orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos, el sudor brillaba sobre su gran cuerpo y su expresión era casi agónica, tan sexy. Su mirada vago por sus anchos hombros y por la herida que le había hecho al morderle, y que aun sangraba. Su mordisco le dejaría una cicatriz, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras él dejaba de moverse tratando de recuperarse.

Bajo el mentón, buscó su mirada y le dijo.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Y no lo siento — Naruto arqueó una de sus cejas interrogante —. Por haberte marcado — Naruto sonrió.

—Cariño, me puede morder cuando quieras —se le escapó la risa —. En el hombro. No conseguirás acercarte a mi polla con esos colmillos. No nos haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos esperar hasta que me cure si accidentalmente me muerdes allí.

—Muy cierto.

—¿No sabías que ibas a estar con el celo? ¿No llevas el control de esas cosas?

—Se suponía que aún no debía suceder. Creo que mis emociones y el estar cerca de ti en cierto modo hicieron que entrara en celo. He oído que esto puede ocurrir cuando los compañeros están separados por mucho tiempo, pero sólo con apareamientos que ya llevaban años juntos. También podrían ser tus feromonas. Hueles increíblemente bien cuando estás en celo.

—Siempre dije que eras mi compañera, simplemente no habíamos sellado el acuerdo mediante el intercambio de mordeduras durante el acto sexual —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Te sentías de la misma manera.

—Lo hice —admitió.

—Quiero matar a alguien cuando pienso en todos los años que hemos perdido.

La tristeza se apoderó de ella y apretó con fuerza sus dedos, entrelazados con los de ella.

—Tenemos muchos años por delante.

—Nunca voy a dejar que te vayas.

—No lo hagas.

—No lo haré —Él sonrió —. ¿Cuándo tenías que entrar en celo?

Hinata vaciló.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, no lo he tenido en mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció mientras la miraba confundido

—No lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que no vas entrar en celo nunca más?

—Realmente no creo que quieras tener esta discusión en estos momentos.

—Sí que quiero —Acomodó su cuerpo al suyo para mantenerla sujeta —. Sé que tomaste píldoras para evitar el celo, pero eres demasiado joven para dejar de tenerlo de forma natural.

Hinata tenía miedo de hacerle daño al a mencionar Toneri, así que le contó una versión abreviada, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente.

—Tuve que seguir tomando las pastillas todo ese tiempo y creo que me provoqué la menopausia

.

—Solo las tomabas alguna vez, o cuando ibas a entrar en celo.

Hinata dudó, pero sabía que Naruto no iba a dejarlo.

—Prefiero no hablar del tema.

Un músculo latió en su mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

—Habla conmigo, maldita sea. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ese imbécil con el que te que obligaron a estar? —Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—No quiero hablar de él nunca más.

—¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? Me has dicho que nunca me mentirías, cariño.

—No quiero que te enfades.

—Dímelo, porque si no, voy a imaginar lo peor.

Hinata le miró a los ojos.

—Lo dudo.

—Maldita sea, Hinata. Dímelo.

Era una orden directa de su compañero. Ella conocía el tono, aunque Naruto no era duro o iba implícito que habría dolor si desobedecía su orden.

—No quería arruinar el momento por contestar, ya no importa, no tomo las pastillas y obviamente puedo entrar en celo.

—Estás evitándolo.

Hinata respiró hondo y se preparó para su rabia. No iba dirigida a ella, pero odiaba que supiera, todos los horrores por los que había pasado.

—Está bien. Te dije que tomé las píldoras para evitar entrar en celo y quedar embarazada cuando estaba con Toneri.

—Sí — Naruto le acarició los dedos con los suyos.

—Se enfadaba mucho cuando yo no tenía el celo. Nunca quise estar con él, no podía soportar la idea de que él me tocara... —Cerró los ojos —Ya sabes cómo me pongo. No podía, no sabiendo... — Hinata dejó de hablar, incapaz de decírselo al hombre que amaba.

—Mierda —la voz de Naruto sonaba triste —. Tendrías que haberle aceptado si hubieras estado en celo. Dejar que te tocara —Ella asintió con la cabeza —. Mírame, cariño —Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada —. Esa es la peor parte de ser una cambiante. Cuando la naturaleza llama, es cruel en ese sentido.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aunque ella trató de detenerlas.

—Le hubiera suplicado que me tocara si el calor se apoderaba de mí y yo lo odiaba. El pensar en ser tan vulnerable y estar a su alrededor me enfermaba.

—Joder — Naruto estaba cabreado pero controló su temperamento —. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Tomé las pastillas, pero se enfadó cuando nunca entré en celo… y me inyectó drogas, tratando de forzarlo.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Naruto.

—¿Te drogó para que lo tuvieras?

—Me amenazó primero. Fui capaz de planificar con anticipación y evitar que me obligara a entrar en celo. Tomé las pastillas todos los días, Naruto. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a venir a por mí con esas inyecciones. Las píldoras contrarrestaban los efectos de las drogas siempre y cuando estuvieran en mi sistema. Las pastillas no son para tomarlas todos los días. La forma en que las tomé no fue nada prudente. Después de dos años ya ni siquiera sentía que me iba a venir el calor. No tenía impulsos en absoluto. También suprimen el apetito, así que comencé a perder peso, lo cual fue una ventaja porque no volví a ser atractiva para él.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Entiendo. Siento mucho que tuvieras que hacer eso.

—No fue tu culpa.

Se echó hacia atrás y la sorprendió cuando sonrió, una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

—Yo no necesito drogas para que quieras estar conmigo.

—No, tú no —Se sintió aliviada al ver que no le daba puñetazo a las paredes ni estaba gruñendo —. Te amo

—Yo también te quiero, cariño —Su sentido del humor se desvaneció —. Todavía voy a matar a ese hijo de puta a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

—Está bien. Eso sí, no pongas en peligro tu vida por querer matarle, no soportaría perderte.

—No, eso no volverá a suceder. Estás atada a mí —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bien.

—Hablando de nosotros, ¿quieres otra ronda o quieres comer primero? Podría follarte todo el d…

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Vete! —gritó Naruto.

—Um, te necesitan en la planta baja —le informó Konohamaru —. Te oí y van dos. ¿No tengo puntos por esperar hasta que habéis terminado? Sai dijo que te llevara pronto. Los gatos han sido vistos en la ciudad y se dirigen hacia aquí.

—¡Joder!

El miedo se apoderó de Hinata mientras miraba el apuesto rostro de Naruto. Podría resultar herido y podría haberle encontrado otra vez sólo para volver a perderlo. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

—¿Me has oído? ¿Te vienes? Quiero decir, ir abajo. Sé que acabas de correrte. Todavía está resonando en mis oídos ese aullido y yo estaba dos pisos más abajo.

—Vete, Konohamaru. Estaré allí.

—Está bien —Sus pisadas se desvanecieron por las escaleras.

Naruto tiró suavemente de ella para que le soltara las manos y poderse ir, pero ella se negó.

—Me necesitan, Hinata.

—Jura que vas a volver a mí.

—Nadie va a impedirme que regrese a esta cama. Tengo mucho que recuperar.

Hinata le soltó pero fue una cosa difícil de hacer. Él hizo una pausa antes de apartarse.

—Permanece aquí, y bloquea la puerta. Dudo que logren entrar dentro de la casa, pero... hay una escopeta debajo de la cama con una caja de cartuchos. Utilízalo si te atacan.

—Lo haré.

Él respiro profundamente.

—No te preocupes. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

—El miedo que hueles no es por mí.

Una sonrisa suavizó su boca.

—Voy a patearles el culo. No te preocupes.

Hinata se sentó y empezó a vestirse.

—Id a por sus rostros.

Él la miró antes de meterse la camisa por la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Los gatos son muy vanidosos y engreídos.

—¿En serio? —Ella vaciló.

—Sí, realmente se preocupan por su apariencia. A veces es lo único que tienen a su favor. Ve a por sus caras y se asustarán.

—Las cicatrices son sexys — Naruto le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo pienso así, pero ellos no lo creen. Ten cuidado.

—Estaré muy pronto de vuelta.

Naruto se fue y Hinata salió de la cama y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Naruto esperó al otro lado hasta que ella cerró con llave, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Voy a atrincherarme ahora. Puedes irte. Tu familia te está esperando.

Una risa profunda se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Eres una gran compañera que toma las órdenes con facilidad.

—No me acostumbraré a eso.

Él se rio mientras sus pasos se alejaban por la escalera. Hinata se volvió y miró a su alrededor, viendo algunos muebles antiguos que parecían bastante pesados. Dudaba que ningún gato entrara en una casa llena de hombres lobo, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse cara a cara con nadie de su antigua vida, que la matarían en el acto si descubrieran que había advertido a la manada Namikaze de su próximo ataque. Era una traidora, que había traicionado a los de su propia especie.

Su mirada fue a la cama, tendría que haberle dicho a Naruto que no sabía nada sobre armas, pero era un consuelo saber que había una escopeta allí.

Naruto dio un vistazo al sótano de los machos de la manada que mantenían diversas conversaciones mientras esperaban a que llegaran todos. Sai fruncía el ceño a Yahiko, por alguna razón parecía molesto. Caminó hacia los hermanos.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó Naruto en voz baja para no ser oído por casualidad.

—Sí —susurró Sai.

—No —respondió Yahiko al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien — Naruto miró a los dos —. ¿Cuál es el no problema?

Yahiko cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Sai no está muy contento porque he traído a una huésped.

—Es demasiado peligroso — Sai miró a su hermano.

—Está más segura aquí conmigo que estando sola.

—¿En serio? Estamos en guerra con un montón de felinos cabreados. Explícame por qué no estaría mejor lejos de aquí.

Yahiko dudo al responder.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Yo solo tengo curiosidad —susurró Naruto.

Sus dos primos le miraron con una sonrisa y él estaba contento la tensión disminuyó entre ellos. Lo último que cualquier miembro en la Pack necesitaba era que los hijos del alfa demostraran el nerviosismo. Había nervios suficientes ya con la noticia de que el enemigo se acercaba. Yahiko habló.

—Vino a mí en busca de ayuda. Es una larga historia, pero no estaba a salvo con su manada. Estaba en peligro, pidió asilo en nuestra manada y se lo di.

—Está bien — Sai parecía molesto, pero se calmó un poco —. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. ¿La has instalado en tu antigua habitación?

—Sí. Siento el haber llegado tarde.

Gaara se unió al corrillo y sonrió.

—¿Sobre qué estamos susurrando?

— Yahiko ha traído a alguien aquí que no conocemos —susurró Sai.

—Eso no es tan extraño. Siempre está trayendo mujeres a casa — Gaara rozó su hombro contra el hermano en cuestión —. ¿Está buena?

—Sí — Yahiko sonrió.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y dijo.

—Misterio resuelto. ¿Estamos listos?

Sai miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Sí. Creo que todos los que han podido venir ya está aquí —Se volvió, miro la habitación llena de hombres lobos y fue hacia la centro de la misma. Un fuerte gruñido hizo que todos guardaran silencio cuando toda conversación cesó —Los gatos fueron vistos en la ciudad y en el bar donde pidieron indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta aquí —Hizo una pausa —. Nos aseguramos de que no hubiera lobos allí, con la esperanza de atraerlos hasta aquí. Supieron esa información por los pocos humanos que hemos contratamos para ese propósito. Se nos ha informado que los gatos no han causado ningún problema aún. Me imagino que atacaran muy pronto.

—¿Los humanos? — Haku frunció el ceño —¿Les has dicho lo que estaba pasando?

Yahiko le contestó.

—No. Son unos moteros amigos míos que no tienen ni idea de lo que realmente soy. No hacen preguntas y algunos me debían un par de favores, les di las órdenes de que a cualquiera que viniera en busca de un Namikaze lo mandara a esta casa.

—¿Qué piensan que está pasando? — Naruto sentía un poco de curiosidad acerca de los seres humanos de los que hablaba su primo, habían puesto un bar de gestión familiar para sacar información de la manada de gatos invasora.

—Dije que tenían deudas de juego. Como ya te he dicho, mis amigos no hacen muchas preguntas.

—¿No tienes miedo de que salgan heridos? —preguntó Shino frunciendo el ceño.

—No — Yahiko se rio entre dientes —. Estos no son seres humanos normales. Son buenos con las mentiras y no se les intimida fácilmente. También se dividirán justo después de su cumplir con su objetivo y saldrán de la ciudad, sin hacer preguntas. No podríamos tener en la coctelería a Chōji o a cualquiera de los otros miembros de la manada de personal allí. Los gatos habrían atacado, y no se hubiera limitado a sólo preguntar la dirección.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros seres humanos que hay en la ciudad? Los gatos pueden dar con nuestra manada, causando problemas con ellos — Danzō negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de disgusto plasmada en su rostro hosco —. Serán víctimas de la masacre si no estamos a su lado para protegerlos. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y atacar a los felinos allí.

—Es por eso, por lo que tú no eres un alfa — Sai le fulminó con la mirada —. El último lugar en el que queremos que esto continúe es uno que este tan cerca de la gente inocente. Algunas de sus casas no están lejos de la avenida principal y habían oído que era el mejor lugar en la ciudad para luchar.

—¿Qué pasa con los que no saben nada de nosotros?—esta vez fue Chōji quien preguntó.

—Les dijimos que un problema venía a visitar la familia. Esperemos que todos se hayan ido.

—¿Pero que pasa si a estos idiotas les da por atacar a algún humanos? —le preguntó Chōji de nuevo.

—Los gatos son más estrictos a la hora de mantener todo en secreto de lo que somos nosotros —respondió Yahiko —. Es una sentencia de muerte en la mayoría de sus manadas revelar que son a cualquier persona que no sea un cambiante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—esta vez fue Danzō quien hizo la pregunta. Gaara le gruñó.

—Ya he oído bastante. ¿Qué pasa contigo que eres el bocazas de la discordia últimamente?

— Yahiko acercó más.

—Lo sé porque he tratado con todo tipo de cambiantes. ¿Quién crees que envía mi padre a hablar con ellos cuando hemos tenido problemas fronterizos? A mí.

El anciano no parecía muy convencido.

—Nunca hemos tenido a nadie que nos atacara. Es lo que sucede cuando no se juntan con los de su propia especie.

Sai gruñó.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Naruto sintió que sus propios colmillos empezaban a crecer. Esta conversación le preocupaba por Hinata también.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Danzō, es posible que seas el primero en ir si quieres empezar hacer limpieza en la manada — Konohamaru se interpuso entre ellos y el hombre de más edad y se encaró con él —. Sé que eres de la vieja escuela, pero estás siendo un idiota. Naruto es mejor que mis hermanos. Más agradable ¿Has notado cómo no son como papá? Papá sólo te habría golpeado por ahora, pero te va a matar. Ahora siéntate y sé inteligente. Cállate.

El anciano no parecía muy contento, pero se sentó.

—Todavía estoy preocupado por nuestros vecinos humanos. Nos necesitan para protegerlos.

Yahiko parecía a punto de arremeter contra Danzō, pero no fue Naruto quien evitó el derramamiento de sangre. Konohamaru manejó la situación y solucionó el problema.

—Yo sé de orgullos también. Están totalmente obsesionados por mantener en secretos a sus cambiantes. Ellos nos hacen parecer que somos poco estricto con todo eso. Papá me mandó a tratar con algunos de ellos cuando Yahiko estaba ocupado. Ellos no quieren hacer nada que delate lo que son nuestros vecinos humanos. Nosotros somos las metas.

—¿Cuándo hace eso papá? — Yahiko le tocó el hombro a Konohamaru para llamar su atención.

El joven Namikaze le lanzó una rápida mirada

—A alguien le gusta ir a las reuniones de moteros veces. La vida no se detiene sólo porque te vas de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué tú y no yo? — Sai frunció el ceño —Yo no sabía nada de eso.

Konohamaru sonrió.

—Papá sabe que yo estoy para todo lo que implica coños y soy bueno con ellos.

Gaara le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Es curioso. Vamos a terminar y a hacer frente a todo este lío.

—Sí — Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. Quería terminar con esto y volver con Hinata lo antes posible. Sabía que tenía miedo en una casa llena de hombres lobo. Miró hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera bien.

Sai se apartó de su pequeño círculo para abordar a los demás que estaban en la habitación.

—Los gatos están viniendo hacia aquí y quieren pelea —Sus ojos se transformaron para mostrar su lobo interior mientras sus colmillos crecían —. Vamos a hacer que se arrepientan de invadir nuestro territorio.

—Claro que sí —gruñó Kakashi, reuniendo a sus ejecutores. —Estamos más que preparados para esto.

Naruto se rio.

—Ha sido una mala decisión la de atacarnos durante el calor de apareamiento. Ya sabes el lema de nuestra manada. Si no se puede joder, ¡lucha!

Konohamaru se rio entre dientes.

—Quiero una chaqueta de cuero con esas palabras impresas en mi espalda.

Yahiko fulminó con la mirada.

—Estaba bromeando.

—Yo no. Debemos hacer que sea nuestro lema oficial mientras papá nos permita liderar el grupo.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo Nueve_**

Hinata no podía permanecer sentada tras la barricada situada frente a la puerta. La preocupación por Naruto y su manada la mantenía nerviosa y tensa. Apagó todas las luces y abrió la ventana. El aire fresco rápidamente entró en la habitación mientras contemplaba la noche.

La luna desprendía luz suficiente como para que con su mejorada visión pudiera disfrutar de los detalles de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de la casa. El frondoso bosque rodeaba la propiedad, pero los árboles habían sido cortados para hacer imposible para cualquiera el colarse lo suficientemente cerca y forzar la entrada. Los centinelas estaban es sus puestos, sus siluetas oscuras apenas eran distinguibles a menos que alguien los buscara, como ella.

Se arrodilló, apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas sobre el alféizar de la ventana y agudizó el oído para captar cualquier ruido, aparte de las ramas susurrando en el viento.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara el ataque.

De ninguna manera podía soportar perder a Naruto.

**_La vida no puede ser tan cruel, ¿no? _**

Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que no. Ambos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que destino quisiera separarles de nuevo.

La tentación de usar el teléfono móvil que Naruto había olvidado cuando la había dejado tiraba de ella. Dudaba que alguien hubiera agarrado el suyo, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Su coche había sido un pedazo de mierda. De ninguna manera haría a Toneri recuperarlo en el caso de que hubieran puesto cualquier clase de sistema en él para poder ser rastreado.

Gateó y recuperó el móvil de Naruto. Era bonito y tardó un minuto en averiguar cómo usarlo.

Marcó el numeró de Natsu, ya que no quería lidiar con sus padres. Estarían enojados porque había huido de la manada y no estaba segura de poder confiar en ellos. Era triste pero cierto. Ambos agradecían a la manada por estar vivos. Lo entendía, pero no estaba de acuerdo con sus creencias.

Sonó dos veces antes de que su hermana lo cogiera.

—¿Quién eres?—la alarma era clara en su voz —¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

—Hola, Nat. Soy Hinata.

—¿Quién es N. Namikaze? ¿Dónde estás? Toneri llamó y vino aquí, buscándote. Parecía preocupado.

Se abstuvo de resoplar. Era un buen mentiroso. —Le dejé. No voy a volver.

El silencio sobrevino y se imaginó que su hermana estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Te golpeó de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Era el turno de Hinata de estar un poco aturdida. ¿Lo sabía toda la familia?

—¿Hina? — Natsu bajó la voz y una puerta de cerró —¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas que vaya a por ti? Algunos de la manada están cerca pero puedo escaparme. Dime lo que necesitas y dónde te encuentras. Sé que Darbin y mi compañero no pueden protegerte sin empezar una guerra entre nuestras manadas, pero sí podemos ayudar. ¿Necesita dinero? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Estás a salvo?

—¿Sabías que Toneri me golpeaba a veces?

Un pequeño resoplido escapó de Natsu.

—Lo sospechaba pero no tenía pruebas. Lo hago ahora. Estoy apareada y sé lo maravilloso que es. Nunca vi a tu pareja tratarte como Ko me trata. Lo siento tanto. Lo hiciste para protegernos, ¿no? Me preguntaba por qué te apareaste con Toneri. Siempre dijiste que era un gilipollas, pero luego aceptaste estar con él tras regresar de la universidad. Te negaste a contestar a mis preguntas, pero Ko y yo lo hablamos. Dijo que podrías haberlo hecho por nosotros, la familia.

—Sí — Hinata sentó en el suelo, se inclinó contra la cama.— Madara es un bastardo. Ya sabes cómo gobierna. Quería que me acoplara con su sobrino y ese fue el final.

—Darbin no es para nada como él. Mi suegro es muy impresionante.

—Me alegra que hayas terminado con una buena manada, cariño. Llamé para decirte que estoy a salvo.

—¿Has llamado a nuestros padres?

—No.

—¿Vas hacerlo?

—No. No puedes decirles el nombre del identificador de llamadas. Estoy confiando en ti, Nat. Dudo que Toneri quiera venir a por mí, pero no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Es este N. Namikaze es amigo tuyo?

Vaciló. —Es una larga historia.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

Dudó, pero sabía que podía confiar en su hermana.

—Le conocí en la universidad y nos enamoramos. Tuve que abandonarle por nuestra familia. Corrí hacia él y es con quién estoy. Estoy a salvo y él todavía me quiere.

Su hermana contuvo la respiración.

—¿Un humano?— continuó antes de Hinata pudiera hablar —Está bien. Puedo lidiar con eso. Puedes ocultarle lo que eres e infiernos, supongo que puedes conseguir emborracharlo cuando entres en calor y alimentarlo con Viagras para ayudarle a seguir el ritmo de tu deseo sexual. Él sólo pensará que se convirtió en un mega-semental. No voy a juzgarte.

—Um…

—No. Está bien — Natsu insistió —. Ya que no cambias, puedes conseguirlo. Sólo tiñe tu cabello, dile que esas manchas en tu espalda son unos tatuajes desvanecidos que te hiciste en la adolescencia cuando estabas borracha. Las lentes de contacto pueden ser usadas durante días. Puedes quitártelas cuando no esté contigo. ¿Vives cerca de las tierras de la manada? Si estás cerca de nosotros, Darbin puede pedir a nuestra gente que jamás te mencionen si te ven. Sólo ten mucho cuidado.

—No es humano — Hinata titubeó.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Huiste con un hombre de la manada? No recuerdo a un Namikaze como uno de Madara. ¿Es uno de Darbin? No conozco a los que viven más alejados —Su voz se redujo a un murmullo —. ¿Estás en nuestra manada? ¡Mierda! Está bien. Darbin puede ordenar que no mencionen que estés aquí. Eso es probablemente lo mejor.

— Naruto no es un miembro de la manada —admitió —. Es un hombre lobo.

—¿Qué? —Su hermana gritó.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Cálmate.

Su hermana bajó la voz en un susurro.

—¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Nos conocimos en la universidad y convivimos —Silencio total —. ¿Sigues ahí, Nat?

—Lo hago —Su hermana tomó una respiración irregular —. Estoy atónita.

—Lo sé.

—¿No intenta devorarte?

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse. —A cada oportunidad que tiene, pero de una buena manera.

—¡Oh! — Natsu también se echó a reír —Lo tengo —se puso seria —. ¿Es bueno contigo?

—Nos queremos y es increíble. Me he emparejado.

Su hermana jadeó.

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

—Ya estás apareada.

—Estaba. Ya no, no con Toneri. Naruto es mi verdadero compañero.

—Esto es mucho para tomar.

—Lo sé. No quiero que te preocupes. Puedes decirle a la familia que estoy a salvo, pero nada más.

—Mamá y papá fliparían si supieran algo de esto. Se lo dirían a Toneri y Madara. No puedes confiar en ellos.

—Lo sé.

—Mantendré tu secreto. Me has salvado la vida. Ko y yo sospechamos que impediste que nos convirtieran en criadoras. Es cierto, ¿no es así?

No había ninguna razón para mentir.

—Sí. Madara es un bastardo real. Amenazó con matar a nuestros padres, junto con Neji, y vendernos a otras manadas.

—¡Qué cabrón! — Natsu siseó —Siempre le odié. Intentó impedir que me apareara con Ko. Quería que me quedara en su manada.

—Siento mucho no haber podido avisar de que me iba, pero no tuve tiempo.

—Lo importante es que estás a salvo y sé eso — Natsu hizo una pausa —. Voy a memorizar este número y después borrarlo. Compraré un teléfono desechable para llamarte y darte el nuevo número. No quiero correr el riesgo de que Toneri quiera cazarte e intente apoderarse de mi teléfono para hacerlo. No quiero perder el contacto contigo. Prométeme que te mantendrás ahí.

—Te lo prometo.

—Un hombre lobo —Su hermana se echó a reír —. Siempre fuiste contra la tradición. Primero fue la universidad y ahora esto.

—Es increíble, Natsu. Me gustaría que pudieras conocerle.

—Tengo la intención de verte. Una vez que Ko vuelve de su viaje, lo resolveremos.

La respiración de Hinata se congeló en sus pulmones.

—¿Qué viaje?

—Las manadas han sido llamadas a la unión y él ha sido enviado para ayudar a combatir al enemigo.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Puedes llamarlo?

—Sí. Siempre lleva su móvil con él.

—A él y a los otros de su manada. Diles que vayan a casa ahora. Salvarás sus vidas.

—¿Por qué? — Natsu parecía alarmada.

—Es mi manada, Natsu. Mi compañero. Es a quien el Consejo planea atacar. Los hombres lobo no están conspirando para erradicar a nuestra especie. Una manada vecina entró en su territorio y secuestró a la gata emparejada con un hombre lobo. Tuvieron que matar para recuperarla.

—Mierda — Natsu jadeó.

—Sí. Llama a tu compañero, pero no puedes decirle que estoy aquí o por qué no puedo permitir que su manada luche con los hombres lobo. Quienquiera que vaya con él puede escuchar la conversación.

—Qué pesadilla.

Hinata no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Le diré que olí a hombre lobo en el bosque detrás de nuestra casa. Su deber de protegernos anula todo lo demás. Él los enviará corriendo hacia aquí.

—¿Le mentirás por mí?

—En un santiamén. Le diré la verdad, una vez que esté en casa. Lo entenderá. Además, hablando sobre tomar una mala primera impresión en el encuentro con su familia política. Un campo de batalla no es la ideal y de ninguna maldita manera vamos a permitir que nuestros compañeros que se maten entre ellos. Te quiero. Te llamaré dentro de unos días o llámame si las cosas van mal allí.

—También te amo. Llama ahora a tu compañero.

—Estoy en ello.

Hinata dejó teléfono móvil de Naruto donde él lo había dejado y se abrazó su pecho. Tendría que haber pensado en el hecho de que Darbin podría enviar a algunos de sus hombres a luchar, probablemente, a su propio hijo pero no había pensado mucho más allá de alcanzar la manada de Naruto para advertirles para que estuvieran a salvo. Sabía que Natsu diría a Ko que volviera a casa con sus hombres. Los hombres lobos tendrían menos manadas con las que luchar.

Gateó de regreso por el suelo hasta la ventana, manteniéndose baja en caso de que algunos de los machos que se encontraban en el bosque, hubieran subido a los árboles para conseguir un vistazo del interior a través de las ventanas. Miró fuera, buscando en la noche con su visión mejorada. Cerró la ventana para ocultar su olor. Que sería más fuerte cuando estuviera en celo.

Naruto se mantenía entre las sombras, presionado firmemente contra el tronco del árbol al que se había subido. Los gatos no esperarían que los lobos atacaran desde arriba. Miró a través de la zona abierta para buscar a los otros miembros de su manada, escondidos en lugares similares, rodeando la casa. El olor de su enemigo no había llegado a ellos todavía, pero los reportes habían llegado y había coches en las afueras de la ciudad, aparcados a lo largo del camino que conducía al bosque.

Un ligero ruido llamó su atención. Volvió la cabeza y vio una figura oscura saliendo por la puerta del sótano. Sus manos se apretaron con ira al ver a Konohamaru a lo lejos. Su primo había recibido la orden de permanecer dentro, pero obviamente había desobedecido a Sai.

Estuvo a punto gritarle, de exigirle que llevara su culo dentro. Lo reconsideró. No estaba dispuesto a regalar su ubicación en caso de que la manda se hubiera acercado sin ser detectada. Era posible.

Sus primos iban a retorcer el cuello de su hermano menor cuando se dieran cuenta de que se había unido a la lucha. Parte de Naruto simpatizaba con Konohamaru. Sabía todo sobre ser joven y tomar malas decisiones. Oír a Hinata hablar de su futuro apareamiento cuando él había tenido la suerte de encontrar a la mujer adecuada había sido lo peor. Había llegado a casa enojado y amargado. Había estado solo sin ella y usó la violencia como una salida. Konohamaru podría estar experimentando el mismo mal ya que estaba caliente como el infierno y se le prohibió follar a nadie en la manada. El calor era diez veces peor.

El viento cambió y el leve olor a gato molestó su nariz. Volvió la cabeza en esa dirección y alcanzó los prismáticos infrarrojos colgando alrededor de su cuello. Su vista era excelente, pero le ayudaban a ver más lejos. Atrapó el ligero movimiento y enfocó la imagen.

Un grupo de siete extraños estaba junto al arroyo, a punto de subir por el terraplén al norte.

Empezó a indicarle a su manada, pero ocurrió algo extraño. Un alto y rubio retiró algo de su bolsillo, lo que adivinó era un teléfono. Pareció escuchar durante largos segundos y después con un rápido movimiento de la mano tuvo a todos girando y alejándose en la dirección opuesta.

Eso preocupó a Naruto. O bien huían por miedo a la lucha que se avecinaba o tenían un nuevo objetivo. Konohamaru no había ido en esa dirección por lo que sabía que no perseguían a su primo. Usó los prismáticos para rastrear a los extraños por entre los árboles. Se movían rápido, corriendo a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el viejo cementerio. No había casas de la manada en esa zona, pero había un camino.

Trepó más alto cuando las copas de otros árboles bloquearon su visión y finalmente vio la oscura línea de pavimento. No había farolas colocadas tan lejos, pero unas luces se encendieron. Eran débiles. Vio como cogieron velocidad en grupos de dos y tomaron una curva. Se iban. El camino por el cual viajaban los llevaría fuera de la manada.

Naruto bajó a su sitio original sobre la gruesa rama, pensando por qué los siete miembros de la manada habían huido. ¿Habían recogido el aroma de todos los lobos acechando y decidieron que no era una buena noche para morir?

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Podrían no tener una pelea después de todo. Su manada parecía estar en la carrera. Sus labios se separaron para hablar, con la intención de decírselo a los otros pero el sonido de un búho le hizo callar. Estiró el cuello para buscar la fuente, encontró a Yahiko en otro árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Su primo señaló y él alcanzó a ver un movimiento. Levantó los binoculares de nuevo y localizó a casi una docena más de extraños. Cautelosamente utilizaban el follaje para avanzar. El viento soplaba en la dirección equivocada como para recoger su olor, pero era evidente que no eran amigables.

Retiró los prismáticos y enganchó la correa en el árbol, mirando fijamente a Sai. Su primo miró a su alrededor, aparentemente esperó hasta que tuvo la atención de todos. Unos rápidos movimientos de la mano manifestaron sus órdenes. Naruto se quitó la camisa, pero

mantuvo su pantalón ya que no obstaculizaría el movimiento. Sus zapatos se habían quedado dentro de la casa. Se agachó y gateó más lejos sobre la rama gruesa hasta que se tumbó sobre el estómago. No era la posición más cómoda pero era necesario. Era una fácil caída de dos metros y medio hasta el suelo. Era sólo cuestión de esperar a que el enemigo se acercara más.

Se mantuvo quieto, la rabia edificándose. La sangre de alfa le permitía cambiar completamente a los pocos segundos que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Sus dedos hormigueaban mientras sus uñas se convertían en afiladas garras y el cabello brotaba a lo largo de su piel para protegerla contra la áspera corteza del árbol. Él y sus primos atacarían primero a los ejecutores como mínimo treinta segundos antes de completar totalmente su transformación en lobos.

La manada se acercó más, pareciendo ajena al peligro sobre ellos. Naruto miró hacia la casa del alfa, su mirada fija en la ventana más alta, cerca del techo. Hinata había cerrado la ventana y estaba oscuro ahí arriba, pero podía sentirla observando, esperando a que regresara. Su determinación de matar a los invasores y terminar la guerra lo antes posible le volvía impaciente.

La manada se acercó usando matorrales y árboles en un intento de ocultarse. Vio cómo algunos de ellos se movieron hacia los árboles.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el primer hombre entró en contacto con Yahiko. Un aullido rasgó el silencio y dos grandes figuras cayeron al suelo en una maraña de extremidades luchando. Naruto cayó al suelo y atacó a un gato que se apresuró a ayudar al que estaba siendo azotado por su primo. El hombre siseó antes de que sus dedos brotaron afiladas garras. Naruto gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos y rasgó su hombro a medida que chocaron.

Ignoró los sonidos de la lucha mientras su manada se enfrentaba a los miembros de la otra.

Mucha ira reprimida surgió de él. Simplemente deseaba poder descargar su rabia en el que se había acoplado y abusado de Hinata.

Le había dicho que el hijo de puta no había sido enviado a la guerra, sólo amplificando su creencia de que el tipo era un coño en todos los sentidos de la palabra. El día llegaría, sin embargo, juró en silencio, que iba a rastrear a ese animal.

—Mantén unos pocos vivos — Sai gruñó, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado.

No tenía sentido para Naruto pero siguió las órdenes, sólo mutilando severamente a su oponente. El cambiante detuvo su lucha una vez que Naruto utilizó las garras para cortar su mejilla derecha y rompió su hombro. Lo abandonó acurrucado por el dolor y atacó a otro leopardo con rayas en dirección a la casa.

La cosa era rápida, pero Naruto lo asió por su pierna trasera en pleno salto cuando intentó saltar al rellano del segundo piso. Sus dientes se hundieron en la carne del muslo del leopardo. El hombre aulló de dolor y se estrelló contra el suelo. Se volvió, sus garras cortaron el pelaje espeso protegiendo el pecho de Naruto, pero Naruto rodó a un lado, evitando el ataque mortal cuando el cambiante fue a por su corazón.

Él internamente se estremeció ante la imagen de las nuevas cicatrices que tendría. Ambos se estrellaron contra la ventana del salón, en la casa.

Más hombres lobos atacaron al macho a medida Naruto retrocedió, dejando al pobre bastardo a su suerte. El gato sólo llegó un par de metros dentro antes de estar muerto. Naruto saltó al exterior y escudriñó el patio de otras amenazas a la casa.

Supuso que buscaban al Alpha Jiraiya para matarlo. No encontrarían a su tío ya que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, oculto, encerrado en el sótano del médico de la manada. Otro leopardo llamó su atención. Ese utilizaba las copas de los árboles para iniciar un ataque contra la casa. Aterrizó en el techo y Naruto aulló una advertencia al interior. Se volvió, atravesó las ventanas rotas y saltó sobre el cadáver de su enemigo.

Su más voluminoso, cuerpo peludo llenó el hueco de la escalera y sus garras desgarraron la alfombra. No le importaba porque ese leopardo estaba muy cerca de Hinata.

Fue difícil distinguir los ruidos con todos los combates teniendo lugar, pero escuchó la rotura de un cristal y un grito femenino.

¡Hinata! ¡No!

Enloqueció mientras corría hacia el final el pasillo de la segunda planta y se estrelló contra la ventana. Prácticamente patinó por el estrecho techo pero sus garras arrancaron las tejas de madera, tirándolas al suelo cuando empezó a subir hacia el tercer piso. Le había ordenado hacer una barricada en la puerta y sabía que iba a ser más rápido llegar hasta ella por la ventana de allá arriba.

Los hombres lobos no estaban diseñados para escalar, pero estaba motivado. Se deslizó por la empinada cuesta.

Naruto aulló con rabia y tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones calmantes. Obligó a su lobo lo suficiente para perder las garras y recuperar sus manos. Intentó trepar, pero se deslizaba más lejos. Giró la cabeza y saltó hacia el árbol que el leopardo había utilizado para llegar a la tercera planta. No podía trepar como un lobo, pero podía como hombre. Era un proceso lento, pero tenía que llegar hasta Hinata.

Estaba inquietantemente silencioso arriba cuando finalmente alcanzó la rama que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder mirar por la ventana destrozada. Contempló fijamente el interior y lo que vio le hizo querer rugir de indignación.

Hinata estaba acurruca al lado de un aparador que había sido empujado a una esquina de la habitación. Un leopardo la tenía atrapada allí, bloqueando su huida.

El cambiante estaba situado a sólo unos metros de donde ella se acurrucaba. Ese macho podía ser Toneri. La rabia agarró a Naruto mientras se recuperaba lo suficiente como para recobrar el aliento y avanzar poco a poco por la rama hacia el orificio.

Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta por acercarse demasiado a su compañera.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo Diez_**

El gran animal se estrelló contra las ventanas. Hinata jadeó y rodó a un lado cuando el leopardo se detuvo para deshacerse de los cristales rotos. Aterrorizada por su violenta entrada, se las arregló para tropezar sobre sus pies, pero no había escapatoria. Se acuñó en la esquina junto a la cómoda que había usado para bloquear la puerta. La escopeta estaba detrás del intruso, lejos de su alcance.

El hombre sacudió su cuerpo peludo de nuevo, eliminando los últimos escombros y se enderezó. Su cabeza giró en su dirección y ella identificó sus características y ojos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Madara y los ejecutores como para no saber qué aspecto tenían transformados, así como en su piel. La sorpresa amplió sus ojos cuando su mirada se posó sobre ella y su visión se ajustó a la habitación oscura.

**_Oh, mierda. Va a matarme. _**

No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. La última vez que había visto a Hidan en la oficina de Madara, había estado considerando montarla hasta que el líder le había prohibido tomarla. El tiempo pareció congelarse. Hinata no apartó la mirada de él hasta que dio un paso en su dirección.

Se aferró a la única cosa a su alcance. Un jarrón sobre la cómoda. Lo agarró la base y rompió la parte superior.

—¡Atrás!

Él empezó a cambiar y vio cómo su nariz se dilataba mientras olfateaba. Había recogido el cambio en su olor. La marca de Naruto podría ofenderle y también sabría que había entrado en calor. Sus colmillos se habían alargado, pero mantuvo los labios cerrados, esperando que no notara que sus uñas eran ahora garras también. Necesitaba cualquier ventaja que pudiera obtener para sobrevivir.

Naruto, ¿dónde estás?, gritó silenciosamente, pero sabía que su compañero estaba probablemente luchando por su propia vida.

La voz de Hidan surgió en una mezcla de hombre cabreado y leopardo indignado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a advertirles —apoyó la espalda contra la pared y empujó lentamente su otra mano por detrás del borde la cómoda. Tendría que acercarse y ella planeaba empujar la cómoda hacia él cuando lo hiciera.

—¿Qué? —Dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante, pero se detuvo, con la boca abierta.

—Les advertí —se burló, rezando por ser capaz de ponerlo furioso. No pensaría y estaría más en sintonía con apenas arrancar su diferencia y esa era la única ventaja que tenía —. Les dije que la manada realizó un llamado a la unión.

—¿Por qué nos traicionas de esa manera?

—¿Por qué crees? —Finalmente alzó la barbilla, permitiéndole ver sus colmillos —Odio a la manada.

Él no se abalanzó sobre ella como imaginó que haría. Dio un paso atrás, con el rostro pálido.

—¡Apestas a lobo!

—Me he emparejado con uno.

Su absoluto shock era evidente.

Ataca ahora, su voz interior instó. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para abandonar el seguro, espacio reducido. Su instinto jugaba un infierno y la parte cambiante en ella quería ocultarse del gran macho peligroso amenazándola. Él era más fuerte, más rápido y no estaba dispuesta a engañarse sobre sus probabilidades de ganar, ya que eran casi nulas. Su mitad humana quería provocarle algo de dolor antes de que la matara.

—Tengo a tu hermana —él finalmente escupió.

Era su turno estar en shock.

—¿Qué?

— Hanabi nos ha seguido hasta aquí, pensando que te seguíamos —Sus ojos se estrecharon —. Baja el jarrón y sígueme fuera de aquí o voy a matarla.

—Estás mintiendo.

—También odio a Madara —ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente —. Ni siquiera envió a Toneri a luchar por esta causa. Estoy cansado de ser forraje. Contigo y tu hermana podremos criar una nueva manada. Ven conmigo y sin oponer resistencia y no la mataré. Siempre te quise —susurró —, pero primero tendremos que deshacernos de ese olor a perro.

—No tienes a Hana —Se negó a creerle.

—Lo hago —La expresión de suficiencia en su rostro la aterrorizó porque decía la verdad —. Está con mi hermano. Él puede tenerla y yo te tendré a ti. No creo que seas defectuosa—Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo con interés —. Creo que Toneri es tan cobarde como su tío y disparan a los espacios en blanco. Sé que jode a cualquier cosa que le dice que sí y ninguno de ellos ha dejado a ninguna embarazada. Tu madre era una criadora y entregó a tu padre cuatro gatitos antes del accidente. Te quería, pero Madara dijo que su precioso sobrino podía tenerte. Vente conmigo ahora o Hanabi pagará, Hinata. Te llevaré conmigo de cualquier forma, pero voy a hacerle daño como castigo si luchas.

Su control sobre el jarrón se aflojó. Hidan lo aprovechó para moverse más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar y agarró su muñeca, de forma violenta y con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir el objeto roto de sus dedos. Se estrelló contra la alfombra y la arrastró fuera de su escondite.

Se volvió, dispuesto a arrastrarla por donde había llegado, pero la visión de Naruto trepando por la ventana les detuvo. Hinata nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a su furioso compañero como en aquel momento ya que estaba demasiado preocupada por la suerte de su hermana como para saber qué hacer.

Él gruñó y se lanzó hacia adelante. Algo húmedo salpicó su cara y giró la cabeza, vio sus garras rasgando el pecho de Hidan, todo el camino a través de la espalda.

Gritó y su control sobre ella desapareció cuando Naruto lo lanzó por la habitación. El codo de Naruto captó su hombro, enviándola a estrellarse contra la cama. Aterrizó boca abajo sobre el colchón, rebotó una vez y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Giró la cabeza y vio a Naruto desgarrar a Hidan. La visión sangrienta era horrible. El ejecutor ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar de nuevo antes de morir.

Naruto se volvió, mitad hombre y mitad bestia, jadeando. Sangre fresca cubría su piel y caía por sus garras. Sus ojos eran de lobo mientras la miraba.

Hinata parpadeó unas cuantas veces, en shock.

—¿Estás bien? Pensé que podría ser Toneri pero puedo decir por su olor que no lo es.

Tuvo que adaptarse a su voz rugosa para entender lo que decía. Consiguió asentir.

—Era un ejecutor de mi manada.

Dio un paso adelante, y luego otro y se arrodilló junto a la cama. Mantuvo los brazos extendidos a los costados, sus garras extendidas, pero lejos de ella.

— Hinata, ¿te ha hecho daño? —Su voz era menos gruñona ahora, más humana.

Rodó y se sentó.

—Estoy bien. Dijo que tenía a mi hermana —Volvió la cabeza para mirar lo que quedaba de Hidan. La bilis subió por su garganta y tragó, evitó la visión cuando desesperadamente volvió a sostener la mirada de Naruto.

—Lo siento, cariño —Se acercó un poco más, pero no la tocó —. Pensé que estarías segura aquí arriba.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y si realmente tiene mi hermana? Dijo que Hanabi le siguió hasta aquí y que su hermano la tiene.

Naruto respiró hondo, pero sus garras se deslizaron de vuelta en sus dedos. Cogió parte de la ropa de cama y se limpió las manos.

—¿Crees que decía la verdad?

—Sí. Quizás. No lo sé. Hana puede ser muy impulsiva, así que es posible.

Naruto ralentizó su respiración, tratando de alcanzar el control y echó un vistazo alrededor.

Miró fijamente algo en la mesita de noche.

—¿Tiene teléfono? Llámala.

Hinata seguía aturdida, pero asintió. Su hermana tenía la costumbre de tomar decisiones precipitadas. ¿Habría seguido a los hombres fuera de las tierras si pensara que iban tras Hinata? Era posible. Gateó por la cama y agarró el teléfono. Sus manos temblaban mientras marcaba el número de su hermana. Sonó seis veces antes de saltar el buzón de voz.

—No responde. Siempre lo coge.

—Quizás es porque no conoce el número entrante.

—Eso no va a detenerla. Está cerca de muchos humanos y siempre están cambiando sus números —esperó al pitido —. Hana, soy Hinata. Esto es urgente. Llámame. ¿Entiendes? A este número. Llámame ahora mismo —Colgó.

Naruto fue el baño estrecho ubicado en la esquina de la habitación. El sonido del agua dejaba claro que estaba lavándose la sangre. Se aferró al teléfono, esperando a que sonase. Cada segundo parecía un minuto. Una mano húmeda sobre su hombro la sobresaltó y miró a Naruto asustada.

—No me ha llamado. ¿Y si les siguió? —Su mirada se desvió hacia las ventanas rotas frente al bosque —. Es una zona en guerra allá afuera y mi bebé podría estar en el medio de ella.

—La encontraremos.

—Tu manada la matará, ¿no es así? —entró en pánico —Pensarán que les está atacando con los machos de mi manada.

Naruto la obligó a levantarse.

—Vamos a bajar y a encontrar un lugar más seguro e iré a buscarla.

—¿Cómo sabrás quién es? Nunca la conociste.

—Es una gata en mi territorio. No será difícil — Hinata se aferró a él con su mano libre, manteniendo el agarre del teléfono con la otra.

—Tengo que ir contigo. Estará aterrada.

— Hinata — Naruto gruñó —. Cálmate, nena. Confía en mí. Necesito llevarte abajo, con Sakon y su hermano. Pueden protegerte. Iré a buscar a tu hermana. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si está ahí fuera.

Quería ir con él, pero sabía que sólo iba a retrasarlo. Intentó pensar racionalmente.

—No puedes ir ahí fuera tú solo. Hidan dijo que su hermano tiene a Hana. Podría haber más de un ejecutor con ella. Serías superado en número.

—Puedo manejar a unos pocos gatitos.

La situación era infernal para Hinata. Naruto estaría en peligro si iba a localizar a Hanabi. Se debatía entre el amor por su hermana pequeña y por su compañero. Naruto se inclinó y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Confía en mí, cariño. Voy a encontrar a tu hermana si está aquí. Sé por dónde han venido. Retrocederé sobre sus huellas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ten cuidado. No puedo perderte.

—Nada va a impedirme pasar una larga vida contigo —juró —. Ahora ven conmigo abajo. Sakon y Ukon pueden protegerte. Quizás lleve a Konohamaru conmigo. Él querrá pelear. ¿Eso hará sentir mejor?

—Sí.

La soltó y miró una vez el cuerpo sin vida de Hidan. Se aclaró la puerta y se volvió, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—Vamos, Hinata. El tiempo no está de nuestra parte. Tu manada debe estar huyendo ahora. No están ganando esta guerra.

Corrieron escaleras abajo. Los sonidos de lucha podían oírse dentro de la casa y Hinata vio un cuerpo en el suelo cuando llegaron planta baja. Dos altos rubios estaban junto al cadáver ensangrentado de un leopardo a sus pies. Ambos se volvieron, gruñendo a su acercamiento.

Vieron a Naruto y bajaron sus manos con garras.

—Protege a mi compañera — Naruto ordenó severamente. Soltó Hinata —. Quédate con ellos. Te mantendrán a salvo.

—¿Dónde está Konohamaru? —ella miró a su alrededor desesperadamente.

—Le encontraré — Naruto se precipitó fuera.

Hinata observó a los idénticos gemelos con un poco de temor. Eran grandes hombres lobo, algo que siempre había temido, pero Naruto dijo que estaría a salvo con ellos. Sólo que no lo sentía mientras la miraban con idénticas miradas intensas.

—Hola —Sintió la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa, para romper la tensión.

Uno de ellos se alejó, olfateando.

—Más aproximándose.

Su hermano se movió rápido, haciendo a Hinata jadear cuando sólo la enganchó por la cintura y la giró sobre sus pies. Intentó no temblar, sabiendo que la humedad filtrándose a través de su ropa era la sangre fresca de la matanza. Tenía otras cosas por las qué preocuparse. En cuatro zancadas la llevó a una puerta y la abrió.

—Entra —ordenó, bajándola sobre sus pies —. Quédate quieta. No vamos a permitir que alguien te alcance.

Se metió dentro del armario y la puerta se cerró, dejándola en la oscuridad. El teléfono sonó en su mano y se sobresaltó, entonces frenéticamente aceptó la llamada, esperando que fuera Hana.

—¿Hola?

—Lo siento —una mujer canturreó —. Debo haber llamado a un número equivocado. Estaba intentando contactar con mi ex-novio.

—Es el nuevo número que acabo de obtener. Quienquiera que sea con el que intentas contactar, obviamente cambió el suyo. Lo siento —susurró Hinata, colgó. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de otra Fuka.

Escuchó los gruñidos y la batalla teniendo lugar al otro lado de la puerta. Se apoyó contra la madera gruesa, esperando que los dos hermanos fueran tan feroces como parecían. Las manadas parecían enfocadas en atacar la casa alfa. Cerró los ojos y rezó porque Naruto estuviera a salvo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto se apresuró a salir y dirigiéndose en la dirección opuesta a la que Konohamaru se había ido, sintiéndose un poco culpable por mentir a su compañera. Ella se preocuparía menos si pensaba que tenía respaldo. Se debatía entre quedarse para proteger a Hinata e ir tras su hermana. El macho de su manada pudo haber mentido en un intento de conseguir que se fuera con él, pero tenía que estar seguro.

Atrapó a una pantera intentando acercarse sigilosamente a la casa y atacó. No estaba de humor para perder el tiempo así que cambió rápido y sólo desgarró al macho. Rápidamente lo abandonó muerto sobre el césped y corrió en la dirección por la que los gatos habían venido. Tenía una buena idea de por dónde habían entrado al bosque. Un tramo solitario de la carretera cerca del antiguo cementerio les habría permitido el acceso más cercano a la casa del alfa.

Sus garras se clavaban en el suelo mientras corría adelante, en alerta por el enemigo. Pasó un par de grupos de lobos y cuatro de ellos lo siguieron, quizás esperando que estuviera sobre el olor de un nuevo objetivo. Ignoró a los hombres, unos que no conocía.

Probablemente eran visitantes por el calor del acoplamiento y habían ignorado las órdenes de salir. Recogió un olor a pocos kilómetros de distancia y cambió de dirección. La sangre fresca de una muerte le alarmó y esperaba que no fuera una mujer gata lo que encontraría.

Cuando localizó el cuerpo caído, era un hombre que estaba en su piel, pero apestaba a manada. Un lobo le había desgarrado el pecho. Se inclinó, acercando estrechamente su nariz.

Otro olor le hizo gruñir. Konohamaru había eliminado al macho.

Estaba claro que Konohamaru pudo haberse dirigido lejos de la lucha, pero que había vuelto sobre sus pasos. Otro gruñido llamó su atención y giró la cabeza, para ver a uno de los extraños oler la hierba. Se acercó al cuerpo y empujó al hombre a un lado, olfateando. El olor a mujer gata era distintivo. Los machos soltaron un aullido con la intención de rastrearla, pero se abalanzó sobre el que parecía estar al mando, llevándolo al suelo. Sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de la garganta del hombre en señal de advertencia.

¡NO! Su lobo envió dicha señal en voz alta y clara. Soltó al macho y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la casa de alfa. ¡Ve! Su lobo gruñó para enfatizar la orden.

Los hombres gimieron en señal de protesta, pero obedecieron. Doblaron la cola y se lanzaron en la dirección opuesta, dejándolo solo en la escena. Esperó, bajó su nariz e investigó el tenue aroma de la gata. El olor de Konohamaru también estaba ahí.

Una parte de él se revivió. Konohamaru la había encontrado y él no encontró cualquier rastro de su sangre. Descubrió donde terminaba su olor y estudió la pistas. Un par de huellas desnudas a unos pocos metros de distancia le dijeron, por su profunda huella, que su primo debió cargar a la hermana de Hinata. En su piel, como hombre.

Konohamaru mató al hombre y agarró a la gata. Tenía que ser la hermana de Hinata, aunque su olor no le recordaba a su compañera.

Su mirada aterrizó en el desgarrado macho tumbado en el bosque. Konohamaru podía ser inmaduro a veces, pero no era uno de perder los estribos y sin causa. Su primo no le haría daño a la gata, especialmente a una por la que había asesinado. Konohamaru mató al macho por protegerla. El grupo de huellas que se alejaban indicaba su primo la llevaba a la ciudad, lejos de los combates.

Naruto tomó una decisión. Se alejó de las pistas y se abrió paso entre el bosque, hacia la casa del alfa. Hinata era su prioridad. Los aullidos por delante lo animaron a correr más rápido, preguntándose qué significaban. Se encontró con el aroma de la gata en su camino a la casa y se detuvo, su mandíbula se cerró sobre su chaqueta descartada y la llevó con él.

Corrió al patio delantero de la casa del alfa y vio a un montón de ejecutores reunidos. La lucha había terminado. Los cadáveres cubrían el suelo, pero la mayoría de ellos eran de la otra manada. Vio a un familiar lobo, abajo e inmóvil. La pena aumentó por segundos, cuando comprendió que había perdido a uno de sus ejecutores. Cambió en su piel, dejó caer la chaqueta de la gata al suelo y se dirigió a la casa.

Sakon y Ukon le sonrieron. La sangre recubría sus cuerpos pero habían mantenido la ropa puesta, al no cambiar completamente en lobos. Hinata no estaba con ellos e instantáneamente se preocupó.

—¿Dónde está mi compañera?

Ukon le guiñó un ojo.

—En el armario, tan seguro como puede ser —Señaló.

Naruto abrió la puerta y Hinata prácticamente cayó en sus brazos. Ella se volvió, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. La abrazó con fuerza, odiando el olor de su miedo. Entonces otro aterrador aroma más le golpeó.

—Huelo a sangre —se apartó, mirando fijamente su cintura.

—No es mía.

Su alivio fue instantáneo.

—Tu hermana está a salvo. Por lo menos la hembra-gata lo está.

Se aferró a él.

—¿Dónde está?

— Konohamaru la tiene.

Ella se movió en sus brazos, intentando mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Hana?

— Konohamaru la llevó a la ciudad, lejos de la lucha.

—¿Dijo que su nombre era Hana? Tiene el pelo largo y oscuro y grandes ojos grises. Nos parecemos demasiado.

—Nunca la vi.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su voz se elevó por el pánico —Tú estabas con él y has dicho que él la tiene.

—Cálmate —la instó —. Konohamaru la encontró primero y mató al macho que la acompañaba.

Ella jadeó.

—Él no le haría daño.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Es una gatita —Resopló Sakon —. Matar es la última cosa que ese cachorro le haría.

—¿Qué significa eso? — Hinata miró al ejecutor.

Naruto instruyó a Sakon para recuperar la chaqueta que había dejado en el patio. Sakon salió y trajo la chaqueta, oliéndola.

—Era de la gata. ¿Huele como tu hermana?

Hinata salió de sus brazos y se abalanzó, arrebatando la chaqueta de la mano del ejecutor.

La olió y se giró de nuevo a Naruto. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

—Compré esto para Hanabi —Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un teléfono móvil. Se lo mostró —. Esto es suyo.

— Konohamaru definitivamente tiene a tu hermana entonces —Intentó tirar de ella de nuevo en sus brazos, necesitando la garantía de que estaba realmente bien después de toda la agresión de la lucha. Se resistió, mirándole con inicios de ira estampada en su bonito rostro.

—Vamos a buscarla. Tengo que asegurarme de que está bien.

Ukon se aclaró la garganta.

—Um, si Konohamaru la tiene, es posible que desees esperar unas horas.

Naruto hizo una mueca y le disparó al rubio una mirada asesina para callarlo. Hinata miró boquiabierto a Ukon y luego se giró, mirando a Naruto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hará Konohamaru?

Él la agarró por la cintura, tirándola más cerca.

—No le hará daño.

—Va a follarla —murmuró Sakon.

Hinata se tensó en sus brazos.

—¡No!

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hará —mintió Naruto, esperando que su primo no intentaría seducir a la hermana de su compañera. No lo creía sin embargo. Konohamaru era un perro caliente.

Si Hanabi se parecía a Hinata, su primo se sentiría atraído por ella.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlos ahora! — Hinata soltó la chaqueta con una mano y agarró su brazo —Ella es virgen.

—Oh, señor — Ukon rio —.No por mucho tiempo.

—Maldita sea — Naruto gruñó, mirando a los gemelos —. Esto no es divertido.

—Depende — Sakon se echó a reír —. No es la inocente hermana de mi compañera la que está con Konohamaru, por lo que es bastante divertido.

—Lo es — Ukon estuvo de acuerdo.

Hinata gruñó.

— Naruto, llévame hasta ellos ahora. No puede tocarla. Ni siquiera ha tenido su fiesta de presentación todavía. Debe estar aterrorizada con el hombre lobo.

—¿Qué edad tiene? — Naruto tenía miedo de oír la respuesta.

—Dieciocho. Acaba de graduarse en la escuela secundaria.

—Lo bastante mayor — Sakon anunció.

—Maldita sea, ¡no estás ayudando! — Naruto quería golpearlo.

— Naruto — Hinata exigió toda su atención —. Vamos.

—Todavía no — Ukon negó con la cabeza —. Hay gatos huyendo todavía por ahí. Es peligroso.

—¿Qué pasa si se dirigen derechos a dónde está mi hermana y tu primo? Podrían estar en problemas — Hinata sonaba frenética.

—La estaba llevando a la ciudad. Ese es el último lugar al que tu manada quiere ir. Están heridos y algunos están demasiado lesionados como para cambiar de nuevo en su piel. Quieren evitar a los humanos — Sakon era la voz de la razón —. Konohamaru es un montón de cosas, pero es amigable con los gatitos —no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa. —Ningún hombre conseguirá acercarse a tu hermana. No lo permitirá mientras él está en celo.

Sai entró en la casa desnudo y Naruto se estremeció cuando Hinata miró boquiabierta a su primo antes de girar la cabeza lejos de la vista de tanta piel. Hundió la cara contra su pecho.

—Mantuvimos a cuatro de ellos con vida —su primo anunció mientras arrancaba una cortina de la barra y la envolvía alrededor de su cintura —. Vamos a enviar un mensaje a esas manadas a través de ellos. Yahiko se encargará de eso y de escoltarlos de vuelta a sus vehículos con algunos de nuestros lobos para cerciorarse de que sobreviven todo ese tiempo.

—Está decente —susurró Naruto, enganchando un brazo por la cintura de Hinata para mantenerla cerca a medida que más lobos volvieron a la casa en diferentes estados de desnudez. Algunos se habían puesto los pantalones, mientras que otros simplemente caminaban desnudos, en busca de algo de ropa después de cambiar de nuevo en su piel —. Pero es posible que desees no mirar durante unos minutos. Guardamos ropa de repuesto en el sótano —dijo más fuerte, para que todos le oyeran.

Hinata le apretó el brazo.

—Mi hermana.

Sai frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?

—Está en nuestro territorio —dijo Sakon —. Konohamaru la tiene.

Sai gruñó, lanzando una mirada oscura a Naruto.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—Haz que sea una rápida — Sai exigió.

—Vino con los gatos — Hinata le dijo.

—¿Para atacarnos? — Sai frunció el ceño.

—¡No! —Ella negó con la cabeza. — Hanabi no es una luchadora.

—Es una amante — Ukon se rio —. O lo será si Konohamaru tiene voz y voto en el asunto.

—Mierda. ¿Confiaste a su hermana a mi hermano pequeño? — Sai frunció el ceño.

—No — Hinata se presionó fuertemente contra Naruto.

—La hermana de Hinata terminó en nuestro territorio después de seguir a los de su manada hasta aquí. Pensaba que venían tras Hinata. Le rastreé pero Konohamaru la encontró primero. La llevó hacia el pueblo. Regresé aquí —explicó Naruto —. Hinata quiere ir a buscar a su hermana, pero sigo diciéndole que Konohamaru no le hará daño.

—No lo hará —confirmó Sai —. Es el amistoso con los gatos.

Ukon se echó a reír.

Sai y Naruto le dispararon miradas asesinas. Se dio la vuelta.

—Voy a evaluar el desastre y hacer una hoguera para deshacernos de los cuerpos. Necesitamos limpiar cualquier evidencia de lo que ocurrió aquí antes del amanecer. Kiba acaba de volver y se ofreció a ocuparse eso, pero él puede necesitar un poco de ayuda.

—Ve a ayudarle, Sakon — Sai ordenó.

—¿Qué he hecho? —El ejecutor sonrió sin embargo —Voy.

—Mi hermana — Hinata presionó.

Sai suspiró.

—No está en peligro si Konohamaru la tiene. Ahora necesitamos centrarnos en los heridos y asegurarnos de que los rezagados no están esperando para atacarnos cuando nuestras defensas están bajas —Su tono se profundizó, como corresponde al de un alfa — Naruto, tú y tu compañera podéis ocuparos del hombre de la casa. Los ejecutores pueden hacer la mayor parte de la limpieza. Voy a tener que realizar llamadas para comprobar que la manada realiza un recuento para ver a quién hemos perdido.

Naruto asintió. Sabía que Hinata quería discutir, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, tensa en su abrazo. Sai abandonó la casa, emitiendo órdenes a la manada. Ella se volvió en sus brazos, le miró a los ojos.

—Lo sé —susurró —. Pero ahora tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias de esta lucha. Los humanos no pueden saber quiénes somos. Esa es la prioridad. Hay cadáveres en el césped y por el bosque con los que podrían toparse. Llamaré a Konohamaru. Probablemente la llevó a mi casa. No estaba muy lejos de donde la encontró.

Cuadró los hombros.

—Por favor llama.

La soltó y se acercó al más cercano teléfono de la casa y marcó el móvil de su primo. Sonó tres veces antes de saltar al buzón de voz. Apretó los dientes, esperando el pitido.

— Konohamaru, no toques a esa gata —Notó que Hinata le había seguido y observaba lo que decía —. Es la hermana de mi compañera. Mantenla a salvo y déjate los pantalones puestos. ¿Me entiendes? Llámame a la casa del alfa inmediatamente. Hinata está muy preocupada por Hana —Colgó y se volvió —Va a mantenerla a salvo. Sé que no le hará daño.

—¿Por qué no contesta a su teléfono? Quizás necesitan ayuda.

—Raramente contesta a su teléfono. Es normal que lo deje sonar pero revisa sus mensajes con frecuencia. Llamará —Esperaba que fuera verdad.

Ella no parecía aplacada.

—La manada no la tiene, lo cual es una buena cosa, ¿no? Conociste a Konohamaru y sabes que no tiene prejuicios. La verá como mujer, no como el enemigo —Pensó que era la razón principal de su miedo —. Estoy seguro de que ella le dijo quién es porque él habrá querido saber por qué entró en nuestro territorio. Mató a alguien de tu manada para protegerla y alejarla de él. Estoy seguro de que están bien, probablemente encerrados en mi sótano, esperando a que pase el peligro. La mejor cosa que podemos hacer es poner fin a esta pesadilla rápidamente para que podamos ir a casa.

—Tienes razón. De acuerdo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Esta es mi manada ahora también.

Era un alivio que sus palabras hubieran calmado parte del temor de Hinata. No quería que lidiara con las tareas espeluznantes.

—Comida —la llevó a la cocina —. Nosotros siempre tenemos hambre después de cambiar. Haz tantos bocadillos como sea posible —llamó la atención de uno de la manada, indicándole acercarse —. Este es Inari. Va a ayudarte —Le disparó al macho una mirada amenazadora —. Esta es mi compañera. No la pierdas de vista. Protégela si hay algún rostro hostil entrando aquí en busca de comida. Puedes ayudarla a darles de comer.

El hombre más joven asintió, pero olisqueó, su rostro mostraba sorpresa porque no era un lobo.

—Está bien.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — Naruto gruñó.

El cachorro negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Bien —Cogió la chaqueta de los brazos de Hinata y la colocó en la parte posterior de una silla —. Tu hermana estará a salvo con mi primo. No te preocupes por ella ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella suspiró.

—No tengo elección, ¿verdad? Si la toca, aunque...

—No es un violador — Naruto juró, era cierto que Konohamaru no obligaría a una mujer, sin importar lo mal que llegara a estar en el calor —Le conociste. Es inmaduro, temerario, pero es un buen chico.

Ella se relajó.

—Fue realmente agradable conmigo.

—Exacto. Tengo que ir a ayudar —Con los cuerpos. Dejó la última parte fuera —. Estaré cerca.

—Te amo —Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Yo también te amo.

Rápidamente huyó de la cocina, con ganas de volver a su lado, pero tenía que ayudar a su familia.

Por eso eran una manada tan fuerte.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo Once_**

Hinata estaba cansada y más que un poco perturbada por la cantidad de hombres lobo que llegaron a la cocina en busca de comida. Era un rasgo animal tener apetito cuando olían cocinar la carne. Era lo que estaban ardiendo que la tenía mareada.

—Creo que es el último de ellos — Inari comenzó a guardar la comida. Era un buen chico en plena adolescencia —. Eso espero, al menos. Nos hemos quedado sin jamón y pavo. Lo único que queda es mortadela.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

—Haría cualquier cosa por Naruto. Es un tipo genial.

Sonrió, sintiendo orgullo.

—Él es un hombre asombroso.

—Es algo así como un padre para mí. Mi padre murió cuando era un niño, pero Naruto es mi mentor.

—¿En serio? —Le gustó averiguarlo. Toneri no era un modelo a seguir en la manada. Su ex compañero era el epítome de la mala influencia para los hombres más jóvenes.

—Oh, sí. Hay un montón de nosotros sin padres y nos enseña cosas. No podemos permitirnos que vengan los manitas por lo que nos muestra a cómo arreglar lo que se rompe, de forma gratuita. Vamos a cazar juntos. Siempre nos dice que dejemos a las familias solamente.

Sorpresa la atravesó.

—¿Qué?

—Animales. No personas — Inari se rio —. Deberías ver tu cara. Se cabrea si vamos tras una mamá con bebés. Eso es lo que quiero decir. Se supone que solamente tenemos que acabar con los machos más viejos y los osos. La carne es más dura, pero dice que es buena para nosotros.

Ese era su Naruto. Era adorable.

—Ya veo.

—Los hombres lobo no matan a los humanos. Al menos no en esta manada. Tienes que tener una buena razón y debe ser aprobado por el alfa. Tienen que representar un serio peligro para la manada —Su mirada viajó sobre ella —. Al parecer tampoco matamos a las gatas. No es que le haría daño a una mujer. Naruto nos enseñó que no hay nada peor que ser un matón. Somos, naturalmente, más fuertes que la mayoría de los humanos e incluso las mujeres cambiantes no tienen muchas oportunidades en una lucha contra un varón. Incluso nos da clases sobre sexo con humanas, ¿sabes? Ser gentil, no gruñir, y nos recuerda que mantengamos nuestra piel. Sería realmente malo perder tu piel sobre una. Se asustarían.

La conversación había cambiado a un tema que no era cómodo.

—Seguro que lo harían.

—Yo no salgo con humanas. Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? Quiero honestidad cuando estoy con alguien. Tendría que mentirle en todo o arriesgarme a que me odie por lo que soy. Eso sería peor. El alfa tendría que decidir si ella es un peligro para la manada. Mi mamá también enloquecería. Quiere nietos cambiantes. Es un sorteo cuando es un híbrido —Él frunció el ceño —. Mierda. Me pregunto cuan raros tus hijos van a resultar. Quiero decir, ¿se verán como tú o Naruto? ¿Cómo de extraño sería un medio gatito, medio perrito?

Sus preguntas causaron una sensación punzante en su pecho. No estaba segura de que incluso pudiera quedarse embarazada. No conocía a ninguna gata que hubiese tenido un hijo con un hombre lobo. Su mitad humana podría ayudar con eso, pero no estaba claro.

¿Sería posible que sus niños fueran rechazados por la manada y considerados monstruos?

Sabía todo sobre no encajar y ser menospreciada. Deseaba algo mucho mejor para sus hijos de lo que había experimentado como mestiza.

—Basta —una voz profunda gruñó, sobresaltando a Hinata. No había sido consciente de la persona que había entrado en la cocina, detrás de ella. Yahiko se encontró con su mirada antes de mirar a Inari.

—Ve afuera y haz algo útil.

— Naruto me dijo que debo cuidarla. Quiero decir, protegerla.

—Yo me ocupo de esto — Yahiko anunció —. Fuera, cachorro.

El chico huyó sin decir nada más. Hinata se enfrentó a Yahiko y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ya me comí un conejo —Vestía pantalones y nada más —Me sentía un poco primitivo tras toda esa lucha. Es una broma. Se supone que tienes que reírte.

—Me gusta la carne cocinada.

—No cambias, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No —Le preocupaba que el primo de Naruto quisiera estar a solas para advertirla sobre algo. Sería comprensible si él no estuviera contento con la elección de su primo al tomarla como compañera. Fue una reacción natural el cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para proteger su estómago y corazón.

Él notó el gesto y levantó ambas cejas.

—Tranquila —dijo roncamente —. Puedes relajarte. Estoy bien con los gatitos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —luchó contra su instinto y bajó los brazos.

—Lo siento por el cachorro. Estaba trabajando su boca, pero es un niño. Son bastante desconsiderados a veces. No quería herir tus sentimientos.

—No lo hizo.

Él se limitó a mirarla. Le recordaba mucho a Naruto y podía ver el parecido familiar. Tenían los mismos gestos y esa mirada afirmaba que no la creía.

—No mucho —admitió.

—A Naruto le importa una mierda si nacen gatitos o delfines —Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en el rostro de Yahiko —. Está loco por ti.

Vaciló.

—¿Qué pasa con el resto de la manada? ¿Nuestros hijos correrían peligro si somos capaces de incluso tener alguno?

—Nunca.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Porque somos la manada Namikaze. Nadie se mete con nosotros y vive. Tú eres una de nosotros ahora, Hinata. Tampoco serás la única persona que tiene niños mixtos. Mi hermano mayor es medio humano y se apareó con una humana y otro está acoplado a una cuarta parte-puma. Tenemos fuertes valores.

—Sólo quiero que sean saludables y felices.

Un bip sonó y él metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un teléfono móvil.

Tocó la pantalla.

—Siento ser grosero, pero tengo que responder a este mensaje de texto —Su pulgar tecleó unas palabras antes de guardarlo. Levantó la mirada al techo y luego a Hinata —. Tuve que decirle que estoy vivo. Estaba preocupada.

—¿Tu compañera?

Él ocultó su expresión.

—Alguien con quien estoy pasando mi calor. Me quedaré contigo hasta que venga Naruto.

—Estaré bien. Ve a verla. ¿Entiendo que está arriba?

—Sí —el calor se deslizó en sus mejillas —. En mi antiguo dormitorio. No sabes que embarazoso es eso.

—No entiendo.

—Mis padres no se molestaron en limpiar las habitaciones y cambiar la decoración. Todavía tengo toda mi mierda de adolescente allí. Me había olvidado de todos esos posters que tenía con mujeres en topless a horcajadas en motos hasta que entré allí. ¿Te gustaría que Naruto viera la habitación en la que creciste?

—Probablemente no. Todo es de color rosa y con volantes. Ese era el gusto de mi madre en vez del mío. Siempre estaba decorando nuestras habitaciones como quería que fuésemos.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Yo era una especie de marimacho.

—Lo tengo —Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada —. ¿Cómo está el suministro de alimentos? Hay más en el congelador de la planta baja.

—La mayoría ya han comido. Está bastante muerto ahora —Lamentó las palabras —. Quiero decir…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió —. Tenemos sentido del humor. Afortunadamente, solo perdimos a dos de la manada. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Bien.

Observó su camisa.

—¿Estás herida?

—Uno de tus ejecutores me tocó y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas.

— Naruto va a matarlo.

—No fue en el mal sentido. Él tipo me puso en un armario para mantenerme a salvo.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y lo sacó, leyó la pantalla. Escribió una respuesta.

—Eso es bueno. No necesitamos más muertes hoy. Lo siento. Es mi hermano.

—¿Konohamaru? —Esperaba que dijera que sí.

—Si.

—Pregúntele cómo está mi hermana.

Levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Él tiene mi hermana.

—¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró y le contó lo que sabía. Yahiko parecía sombrío mientras tecleaba. Hizo una pausa, leyendo la respuesta.

—Ella está bien. Se torció un tobillo, pero eso es todo. Dice que te diga hola y que está bien.

Hinata resistió el impulso de abalanzarse y arrancar el teléfono de sus manos.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Espera —envió un mensaje y en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Se lo tendió —. Aquí tienes.

Sus manos temblaban mientras lo aceptaba.

—¿Hana?

—Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—El miedo y la preocupación la asolaron al oír la voz de su hermana.

—Pensé que la manada te estaba rastreando. Toneri dijo que huiste. ¿Te hizo daño de nuevo?

—No. Es una larga historia. ¿Estás herida? Hidan dijo que su hermano te tenía.

Su hermana se detuvo.

—Está muerto. Konohamaru me salvó —Bajó la voz —. Es un hombre lobo.

—Lo sé. ¿Te está tratando bien?

—Si. Me puso hielo en el tobillo y estamos pasando el rato en un sótano. Dijo que te apareaste con su primo. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Está mintiéndome?

—No — Hinata miró a Yahiko. Su mirada se mantuvo en el techo —. Escucha, ahora no es el momento de hablar de todo esto. Quédate con Konohamaru y estaré ahí tan pronto como sea seguro.

—Está bien.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Claro. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Hinata y esperó a que Konohamaru tomara el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, protege a mi hermana.

—Lo haré.

—Y, ¿Konohamaru?

—¿Sí?

—No la toques. ¿Me oyes?

—Lo hago.

—Estaremos ahí en cuanto sea seguro viajar. Adiós —Colgó y le pasó el teléfono a Yahiko —. Gracias. Estaba muy preocupada. Él va a mantenerla a salvo, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Él lanzó otra mirada al techo.

—Ve. Estoy bien. Estás preocupado por la mujer de arriba. Es más que obvio.

Parecía inseguro.

—Estoy bien. Naruto está justo afuera.

Él se alejó hacia la sala de estar. Hinata lo vio irse y se apoyó contra el mostrador. Cerró los ojos. Las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor. Hanabi podría haber salido herida o estar con un hombre lobo que odiara a los gatos en vez de Konohamaru. Naruto podría haber muerto.

Hidan podría habérsela llevado lejos.

—Hola, gata.

Una voz masculina llamó su atención, abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre lobo, no familiar.

—¿Qué, lobo? ¿Tienes hambre? Sólo tenemos mortadela para hacer sándwiches pero vi una caja de perritos calientes en el congelador. Sólo tardan uno o dos minutos en el microondas.

Se veía aterrador cuando sus ojos se estrecharon. Adivinó que estaba en sus sesenta, pero los cambiantes se veían mucho más jóvenes de lo que realmente eran. Le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa y una sensación de peligro la apuñaló.

—Soy Hinata, la compañera de Naruto.

—Sé quién eres.

—¿Quieres un sándwich o un perrito caliente?

Su nariz llameó.

—Perritos calientes. Quiero seis. Tengo hambre.

Ella se giró.

—Estoy en ello. Mantén tus pantalones —Agradeció que no estaba desnudo —. ¿Ketchup?

El silencio hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debió darle la espalda. Era demasiado tarde. Abrió el congelador y sacó la caja y luego lo enfrentó. No se había movido, pero tampoco parecía más amable.

—Mostaza —contestó finalmente —. Soy Danzō Shimura y no confío en tu especie.

Consiguió puntos por su contundente honestidad.

—No te culpo —Rasgó la caja y contó los perritos calientes —. No estoy muy encariñada con mi manada. Soy medio humana —Ella levantó la mirada —. ¿Chips? Hay algunas bolsas en ese armario detrás de ti si quieres algunas.

Dudó.

—Sólo eso —Largos segundos pasaron —. Gracias.

—Gracias por no atacarme cuando parecías quererlo. Naruto se pondría furioso y tiene mal genio.

—No me digas —El hombre mayor se sentó en un taburete en la barra —. Todos esos chicos son impulsivos, pero funcionan en una justa manada. Vine de una que no era tan caliente.

Ella calentaba los perritos.

—Todos merecen empezar de nuevo en alguna parte.

—Supongo que lo hacen.

Se evaluaron entre sí y el hombre lobo mayor se encorvó en su silla.

—No repitas esto, pero mis articulaciones me están matando —Él flexionó los dedos —. ¿Has encontrado algún licor? Me vendría bien un trago de whisky o algo para aliviar algo del dolor.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a romper la cabeza de Danzō cuando entró en la cocina. Estaba demasiado cerca de Hinata y no le gustaba ni un poquito. Se alegró de no haber reaccionado al instante en vez de esperar a escuchar algunos de sus intercambios.

—Hay un bar completo abajo. Golpéalo cuando te dé ese alimento. Siento curiosidad sobre el por qué estás aquí.

—Te dije que no quiero oír a mi yerno clavando a mi hija. Llenó mi sótano con algunos de sus amigos para proteger la casa, por lo que vine a pelear.

—Apreciamos eso — Naruto se paró junto a Hinata, sintiéndose mejor porque estaba a su alcance en el caso de que el astuto bastardo decidiera atacarla.

—Somos una manada. No siempre estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas, pero al final a eso se reduce todo.

Naruto retiró el plato de papel del microondas y lo sostuvo mientras añadía mostaza.

—Aquí tienes. No puedes perderte el bar. Te recomiendo whisky.

Hinata permaneció en silencio hasta se quedaron solos. Se puso delante de él y levantó el mentón.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien —no quería pensar en las tareas que acababa de realizar, una de ellas fue limpiar el lío en el ático. La alfombra tendría que ser remplazada —. ¿Dónde está el cachorro?

— Yahiko tenía una tarea para él. Estoy bien. Le conté lo de Konohamaru y conseguí hablar con mi hermana. Está bien.

Estaba agradecido.

—Me alegro, cariño. Odiaba verte tan preocupada y atrapada aquí. Podremos de ir a casa en unas horas. La carnicería de afuera esta abordada en su mayoría y las familias de los fallecidos de nuestra manada han sido notificadas. Simplemente no vayas abajo y abras el gran congelador. Ambos cuerpos se pusieron allí hasta que sus familias los recojan. Tuvimos suerte de que no perdimos a más —Su expresión casi le hizo reír —. Sus parientes querrán enterrarlos en nuestro cementerio. No es seguro viajar con ellos hasta que nos aseguramos que nuestro territorio está libre de toda tu gente. Algunos están gravemente heridos y probablemente en clandestinidad. Los ejecutores y unos de mis primos están rastreándolos. Quemamos a los que murieron de nuestra manada. Espero que eso no te ofenda.

—No. Por supuesto que me duele por sus familias, pero sólo los ejecutores son enviados a la unión. Conocen los riesgos. Es un triste hecho que la mayoría no tengan una larga vidanútil —Se mordió el labio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Tienes que seguir siendo un ejecutor de tu manada? Es decir —se apresuró —, sé que siempre querrás luchar para defender a tu familia pero ¿podrías renunciar a las otras funciones?

Le gustó que se preocupara por su seguridad.

—Puedo.

—¿Tu tío no se enfadaría?

—Nop. Lo entendería. La mayoría lo hacemos después de que nos emparejamos a menos que hayamos nacido para eso. Sakon y Ukon siempre serán ejecutores. Esos dos son naturales.

Recordó a los gemelos.

—Me alegro de que estén de tu parte.

—Nuestra —le recordó —. Esta es nuestra manada. ¿Por qué no vamos arriba y nos damos una ducha? Me vendría bien uno y esa sangre seca sobre ti me está volviendo loco.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que he alimentado a casi todo el mundo.

—Pueden arreglarse algo por sí mismos si aparecen —le tendió la mano —.Eso sí, no mires la sangre en la alfombra de ahí arriba. No pude hacer nada al respecto hoy. Eso requiere pedir una nueva, además de los cojines. Volveré en unos días para ocuparme de eso.

Era un recordatorio sobre Hidan y qué tan cerca que había estado de llevarla lejos de Naruto.

Le estrechó la mano.

—Muéstrame el camino.

La lucha le había desgastado pero no lo suficiente como para calmar su deseo de conseguir a Hinata desnuda. Cerró la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro del ático, agradecido por la privacidad. La ventana rota ayudó airear el hedor de una muerte reciente, pero no mucho.

Se debatía entre el deseo de simplemente llevarla a su casa o permanecer en la casa alfa unas cuantas horas más. Su polla decidió sin embargo, cuando su compañera se dirigió al baño, desnudándose. La visión de su espalda desnuda fue suficiente para hacerlo gemir.

Giró la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Vienes?

—Sí. Es mi intención —Él sonrió, apresurándose a unirse a ella.

Se echó a reír.

—Sabes que no es lo que quería decir. Estaba distraída pero ahora… —su nariz llameó — Hueles tan bien.

La visión de sus colmillos lo impulsó a arrancarse los pantalones e inmovilizarla contra la pared una vez que se había desnudado. No le importó si ambos tenían sangre sobre ellos.

Sólo quería besarla.

—Agua —le instó mientras la alzaba lo suficiente para presionar sus caderas entre sus muslos entreabiertos que había envuelto a su alrededor.

Gimió, pero se volvió, liberando una mano para abrir la puerta de la ducha y pasó al interior.

Se aferró a él todo el tiempo. Sólo tardó unos segundos en encender la ducha y sujetarla contra el azulejo. El agua caliente caía a raudales por sus cuerpos. Su compañera encontró sus labios, lo besó. Tuvo el control justo para enterrarse hasta las bolas en ella. Rápidamente se retiró, sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, animándolo. La levantó un poco más alta, presionó su espalda firmemente contra el azulejo y se condujo a casa. Su coño abrazándolo.

Él gruñó y apartó la boca de la suya para evitar extraer su sangre. Sus gritos de placer le aseguraron que no estaba haciéndole daño mientras la follaba duro y profundo.

La punzada de sus colmillos mordiendo la cima de su hombro lo envió a la madre de todos los orgasmos. Bloqueó sus rodillas para mantener a ambos en posición vertical mientras cabalgaba su clímax. Sus músculos se abrían y cerraban alrededor de su eje, ordeñando hasta la última gota de su semen. Se sacudió por la fuerza del mismo.

—Wow — Hinata jadeó.

Poco a poco la bajó, acarició su garganta y abrió su boca. Su lengua trazó su columna hacia abajo, hasta su hombro. Sus colmillos estaban fuera para que los usara para cortar suavemente su piel. Se estremeció en sus brazos y jadeó. Su pene había empezado aflojarse, pero instantáneamente se endureció de nuevo, listo para otra ronda.

—El calor del acoplamiento —jadeó —. No he terminado contigo.

—Bien. Aunque bájame.

—No —Le gustaba exactamente donde estaba, en sus brazos, clavada contra la pared. Amaba tener sus muslos envueltos alrededor de las caderas. Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos —. El calor ha retrocedido lo suficiente como para permitir que me tome mi tiempo, cariño.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, casi retiró su polla completamente, hizo una pausa y luego se condujo a casa, profundo. Observar como sus ojos se estrechaban y sus rasgos se retorcían por el éxtasis, le excitaba aún más. Sus uñas amasaron sus hombros, un recordatorio de su sangre de pantera. Pasó la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos y gimió, mientras que él mantuvo un ritmo pausado.

—Más rápido —le ordenó.

—No. Quiero disfrutar observando todas tus expresiones esta vez.

—Bastardo.

Él se rio, sabiendo que no hablaba en serio. Se había perdido jugando con ella. Ella le iba a presionar pronto. Siempre lo hizo durante su calor y no podía esperar. Hinata era agresiva como el infierno y siguió provocándola hasta que siseó. Se tensó, creyendo que estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer.

Estaba equivocado. Su vieja Hinata le habría mordido una vez más, instando a su lobo a la superficie.

En lugar de eso utilizó sus hombros para levantarse de repente, el resbaladizo, azulejo húmedo contra su espalda le ayudó a su expulsar su polla y se resistió fuertemente. Resbaló y cayó de nuevo, pero intentó protegerla al descender. Hinata soltó su cintura con las piernas y su espalda golpeó el otro lado de la cabina. Aterrizó sobre su culo en la baldosa con ella cayendo sobre sus muslos.

Se quedó atónito por un segundo, pero tomó nota de que no estaba herido. Sólo su orgullo.

Ella se rio y deslizó su mano entre ellos para apoderarse de la base de su eje. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y ajustó su pene en la entrada de su coño. Le liberó para agarrar uno de sus bíceps y bajó las caderas, tomando cada centímetro de él.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello, para conseguir un buen agarre en su cabello y empezó a cabalgarlo frenéticamente.

Se sentía demasiado bien como para hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de eso. Observó su cara cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aparentemente ajena al agua cayendo sobre ellos.

Naruto la agarró de las caderas, ayudándola a moverse más rápido y utilizó sus pies contra la pared opuesta para apoyarse por lo que no se deslizaron por el suelo. Miró entre ellos, amando la manera en que sus pechos rebotaban.

Quería coger uno de sus pezones con la boca, pero no podía sumergir la cabeza lo suficiente con ella agarrando su cabello. Blanca y caliente felicidad braseó por él cuando empezó a venirse de nuevo al mismo tiempo que ella.

— Naruto —gritó y se desplomó contra él. El agarre en su cabello disminuyó.

Él ajustó su agarre, abrazándola con fuerza mientras se recuperaban.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Mantuvo su cara abajo, apoyándola contra su pecho.

—Nunca. ¿Me dejaste algo de pelo?

—Lo siento —se echó a reír sin embargo.

—Mentirosa.

—Estabas justo ahí luchando para no quejarte por un pequeño tirón de pelo.

—¿Qué tal ser golpeado en la ducha? Creo que el desagüe va a dejarme una huella en la mejilla izquierda de mi culo.

Ella se rio más fuerte.

—Me golpee las rodillas en el camino para poder comparar moretones después.

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de las caderas para ahuecar su culo y lo apretó.

—¿Te duele?

Levantó la barbilla y le sonrió.

—Duele tan bueno.

Se puso serio, mirándola a los ojos.

—Maldita sea, te eché de menos.

Su humor cambió de lo lúdico a serio.

—Prefiero morir a vivir sin ti.

—Yo también. Estamos de acuerdo. Pero no ninguno tenemos permitido morir. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para ponernos al día.

—Trato hecho.

**_Continuará..._****_El siguiente es el final_**


	14. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

_Cuatro semanas más tarde_

Hinata paseaba por la sala de estar, miró el reloj por enésima vez en media hora. Tenía que confiar en que Naruto llegaría a casa para la cena. Le había dicho que estaría lista a las cinco en punto. Miró de nuevo la hora. Tenía menos de veinte minutos antes de sacar el asado del horno.

—Cálmate — Hanabi le pidió —. Van a entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

—No hemos oído nada —por eso tenía miedo.

—No querían que nadie rastreara su paradero. Lo sabes. Por eso dejaron los móviles en casa. Lo último que la manada Namikaze necesita es otra guerra con el consejo de la nuestra.

—Podían haber comprado uno de esos teléfonos móviles desechables.

—No querían que ninguna llamada entrante en esa zona. Vamos, Hinata. Sabes todo esto. Todo va a estar bien. Ten un poco de fe.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Ojalá pudiera haberle hablado sobre esto. Era una locura.

—Tiene a todos sus primos con él. Insistieron en ir y también tiene a los ejecutores gemelos. Asustan la mierda fuera de mí cada vez que me miran.

Eso distrajo a Hinata lo suficiente como para detener su ritmo y mirar a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Eres feliz viviendo con hombres lobo? Nadie te trata mal, ¿verdad?

Hanabi se burló.

—No más de una vez. Ayer bajé corriendo a la tienda de bicicletas de Yahiko para dejar algo que encontré en la casa del alfa y que le pertenece y uno de sus empleados hizo un comentario grosero. Yahiko lo agarró por el pescuezo y le hizo besar el mostrador —Se estremeció —. Así es como lo denominó pero el chico perdió unos cuantos dientes. Me aseguró que le volverían a crecer, pero fue brutal. Yahiko me los ofreció para hacerme un collar. Le dije que no, gracias. Los hombres lobo son más agresivos que los leopardos.

—¿Qué te dijo el hombre?

Hanabi sonrió.

—Creo que ya le han castigado suficiente. No voy a decírtelo. Te enfadarás y se lo dirás a Naruto. Él ya está a la caza de un macho. Hice a Yahiko jurar que no lo repetiera a nadie o temía que Konohamaru y sus hermanos también irían tras el chico. Perdería más de unos pocos dientes por esos crudos comentarios.

Era un recordatorio de que Naruto no estaba en casa y miró el reloj.

—Todo va a estar bien —murmuró Hanabi —. Tú no me ves volviéndome loca.

—Eres joven y no puedes imaginar las cosas horribles que me estoy imaginando. Recuerdo cuando pensabas que Toneri era caliente. Porque no lo es.

Su hermana hizo una mueca.

—Eso es quedarse corto si Naruto se sale con la suya.

—Le pedí replantearse esto.

La puerta principal se abrió y Hinata se giró, barrió con la mirada a Naruto cuando entró en la habitación. Se estremeció al ver una herida reciente cerca de su sien, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Se adelantó y saltó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Estás en casa.

—Siempre —la abrazó, atrayéndola más arriba en sus brazos —. Los Namikaze hemos pateado su culo y nadie de nuestra manada resultó herido.

Se movían y Hinata se dio cuenta de que la había cargado por el pasillo y pateó la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla, dándoles privacidad. Levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Está hecho y de una vez?

—Si. El bastardo está muerto. Le maté yo mismo.

—Bien.

La observó.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo y en casa —Su mirada se desvió a la herida en el rostro —. ¿Estás herido en otro sitio?

—Sólo unas contusiones y algunas marcas de garras. No era un buen luchador. Casi estoy deprimido por lo fácil que fue matar a ese hijo de puta. Me mantuve en mi piel por lo que pensarán que un humano lo mató cuando encuentren su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa con el olor? —No quería ofenderle. Pensaba que olía a gloria, pero su parte medio-animal podía detectar que era un hombre lobo. Un cambiante de pura sangre tenía incluso mejor sentido del olfato.

—Está tomando un baño en el río cerca de donde terminan las tierras de su manada. No van a recoger cualquier cosa en él para el momento que lo encuentren.

—¿Están tus primos bien?

—No tuvieron que luchar. Permanecieron atrás y sólo vigilando mi espalda cuando me hice cargo de Toneri. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte porque venga detrás de ti.

—Ya te dije que no me molestaría.

—No lo creo ni por un segundo. El tipo tenía ego y existía una buena posibilidad de que hubiera oído hablar de donde terminaste un día. Los cambiantes tienden a hablar del apareamiento de un lobo y una gata. Sus amigos le habrían tomado el pelo hasta que quisiera venganza. Acabo de hacer condenadamente seguro que nunca será una amenaza.

No podía negar que Toneri podría haber querido vengarse si hubiera descubierto que lo había dejado por otra persona. El hecho de que Naruto era un hombre lobo habría realmente echo estallar su temperamento.

—No puedo creer que estuviera solo cuando lo encontraste.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Se encontró con su suspicaz mirada.

—Um, podría haber tenido una pequeña ayuda con eso.

—No lo entiendo.

—Llamé a tu hermana Natsu y hablé con su compañero. No era fan de Toneri. Me gusta Ko. Es un hombre muy guay para ser un gatito.

—¿Les has involucrado? —Eso la sorprendió.

—Le dije a Ko lo que Toneri te había hecho y cómo quería asegurarme de que estabas a salvo. Necesitaba conseguir a tu ex solo sin su séquito.

—¿Qué hizo Ko?

Vaciló.

—¿Qué hizo él, Naruto? ¿Se puso a sí mismo y a Natsu en peligro?

—No. Apenas le dio a entender que Hana había vuelto y estaba escondiéndose por el río. Mencionó que no se sentía segura para regresar a casa después de enterarse de que Madara le había dicho a Hidan que podía tenerla después de su fiesta de presentación.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Por qué Toneri iba a querer ver a Hana? Sigo diciéndote que tenía que haberse sentido aliviado cuando hui. Seguro que no querría que yo regresara a la manada por lo que no iba a preguntarle a donde había ido.

La ira engrosó la voz de Naruto.

—Te quería por tu aspecto y porque puedes criar camadas. Natsu estaba tomada y tienes que admitir que Hana se parece un infierno a ti. De pronto estaba solo. Piensa en ello.

Ella lo hizo y se le revolvió el estómago.

— Hana nunca habría aceptado aparearse con él. Nunca. Él tenía que saber eso.

—Tampoco estuviste de acuerdo, pero él forzó el asunto —les acercó a la cama y ella se movió un poco para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Me alegro de que esté muerto.

—Yo también.

—¿Le dijiste que nos hemos apareado?

Naruto sonrió.

—Tu olor estaba sobre mí. No tuve que hacerlo. Se sorprendió al principio, cuando se topó con un hombre lobo en su territorio, pero entonces inhaló. Fue incalculable ver su expresión antes de entrar en acción. Me aseguré de que sabía por qué iba a morir.

—Realmente no quiero oír los detalles.

Él asintió.

—Fue más rápido de lo planeado, pero estaba enfadado. Empezó a hablarme de que iba a lamentar el haberme apareado y por qué.

Podía imaginar, recordaba lo que había dicho a los ejecutores ese día en el despacho de su padre.

—¿Seguro que no estás herido? —olfateó y recogió ligeros restos de sangre, pero ninguno era fresco. Su ropa era nueva ya que no recogió el olor de Toneri o al detergente que usaban para la ropa. Tenía el olor a directamente-de-la-tienda.

—Estoy muy bien, cariño. Se ha acabado. Ellos lo encontrarán flotando en el río. Cubrimos nuestras huellas. Un idiota como él tenía que haber hecho un montón de enemigos, por lo que habrá una larga lista de sospechosos. La ley cambiante está de nuestra parte de todos modos. Era un peligro para mi compañera.

Todavía se preocupaba, pues no quería traer otra guerra a su manada.

Él pareció leer su mente.

—Nosotros les manejamos la primera vez y dudo que quieran volver. Sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron y fue sólo porque lo permitimos con el fin de enviar un mensaje a su consejo.

— Madara es bastante vengativo, sobre todo cuando se trata de su sobrino mayor.

—Envió a la mayoría de sus ejecutores más duros aquí para luchar. Murieron. No puede ser tan estúpido.

No estaba convencida de que Madara pudiera ser sensato cuando estaba enfadado, pero guardó silencio.

—Nos ocuparemos de todo lo que ocurra.

—Sólo espero que esto no repercuta en Ko o Natsu.

—Hemos pensado en eso. Ko solo tiene que hacerse el tonto y afirmar que esa es la información que tenía. No es como si Hana vaya a volver allí alguna vez, ahora se ha convertido en parte de nuestra manada. Ko también parecía bastante seguro de que Madara no se atrevería a atacar a la suya.

—Darbin le mataría.

—Me reuní con él. Es un tipo genial.

—¿Conociste al líder de la manada? ¿Por qué?

Naruto vaciló.

—Tu padres y hermano se trasladaron a su manada con Natsu tras comprender que no volverás. Supongo que te gustaría tener acceso a ellos cuando extrañes a tu familia.

—Sí.

—Hablamos y decidimos que nos encontraríamos a medio camino, en territorio neutral. Enviaremos unos cuantos de la manada para protegeros a ti y a Hana, ellos enviarán a unos pocos de la suya para proteger a su familia y hemos elaborado un tratado entre nuestros pueblos. Ya no somos enemigos.

Hinata se sentía un poco abrumada por la amabilidad de su compañero.

—Gracias.

—No quiero que tengas que renunciar al resto de tu familia para estar conmigo —Vaciló —. Vas a quererlos realmente cerca en los próximos meses.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sus manos ahuecaron sus caderas y se echó hacia atrás un poco, mirando su estómago.

—Tu olor ha cambiado.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, intentando dar sentido a lo que decía.

—Estás embarazada, cariño.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, aturdida.

—Lo estás —Sonrió —. Vamos a tener un bebé.

—Pero…

—Estoy seguro. Mis primos captaron ese olorcillo hace unos días, cuando estuvimos en la casa del alfa. No es sólo una ilusión de mi parte. Entraste en el calor, yo ya estaba en celo y premio —Él se rio entre dientes —. Estamos ampliando nuestra familia.

Su corazón latía de emoción. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero las parpadeó de nuevo. Se inclinó y tocó su vientre asombrada. Siempre había soñado con tener niños con Naruto. Le cubrió la mano con la suya. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo estás—, repitió. —Vamos a ser padres. Sólo necesitamos conseguir que nuestro médico pronto te haga una ecografía para saber si tenemos suficientes habitaciones o si tengo que ampliar la casa antes de que nazcan. Los querremos a todos durmiendo en la misma planta que nosotros. —Le guiñó un ojo —. Podrías estar llevando a más de uno.

—¿Eso crees? —Siempre había sabido que era una verdadera posibilidad quedarse embarazada de una pequeña camada.

—Eso espero, pero voy a preocuparme hasta que des a luz —Su sonrisa se desvaneció —. Es por eso que me encargué hoy de Toneri. De ninguna manera iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerte daño de nuevo.

Un nuevo pensamiento le golpeó. Se mordió el labio, pensando si debía decirlo.

—¿Qué es? —Arqueó una ceja —. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¿A qué crees que van a parecerse? ¿Te preocupa eso?

—Espero que si tenemos alguna chica, se parezca a ti. Eso es un hecho.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No importa. Son nuestros, cariño. Es probable que sean capaces de cambiar. Eres mestiza y yo un pura sangre. Sé que van a ser tan lindos como el infierno, ya sean una parte lobo o una parte pantera. También es un hecho que en su piel, se van a ver como cualquier otro niño —Hizo una pausa —. Funcionará.

—Estoy tan feliz, pero estoy un poco asustada.

—La manada les aceptará. Nunca serán objeto de burlas o desaires. Nadie se atrevería. Patearía sus culos.

La conocía demasiado bien. Dejó ir sus miedos.

—Está bien.

—Soy un tipo duro —bromeó.

—Lo eres —Su mirada bajó a su pecho —. Y eres realmente sexy.

—Creo que debemos celebrarlo contigo desnuda.

—Siempre sugieres eso y siempre acepto.

Naruto se acercó más hasta que sus narices se tocaron y miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Estamos juntos y el mundo es justo. Relájate, Hinata. Todo es cuesta abajo desde aquí. Ya hemos pasado por lo peor cuando estuvimos separados. Nada de lo que ocurra puede ser tan malo como la vida sin ti.

—Eso es muy cierto.

El brillo juguetón volvió a su mirada.

—Quiero que sepas que me salvaste cuando llegaste a casa. Alguien me estaba ofreciendo como un chico juguete a su abuela. Era un puma. Prefiero mucho más pertenecer a una sexy pantera —Sus cejas se elevaron —. En serio. ¿Crees que habría hecho a la abuela una mujer feliz?

Alargó la mano hacia los botones de su camisa.

—Vamos a descubrirlo en unos veinticinco o treinta años, cuando nuestros hijos empecen a tener bebés. Seré abuela entonces.

—No puedo esperar. Voy a avergonzar a nuestros nietos persiguiéndote a su alrededor y te llevaré a la cama a cada oportunidad que tenga.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a Naruto.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

La abrazó con fuerza.

—Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo.

**_~Fin~_**

**_La historia original se llama «Mating Brand» de Laurann Dohner._**

**_Hay dos anteriores _**


End file.
